


Узник лабиринта

by Kana_Go



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Drama, Greek mythology involved, Hurt/Comfort, Italy, M/M, Pseudo-History, Season 3 AU, kinda kinks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Итальянским городам угрожают турки, Сикст требует найти таинственного преступника, а Леонардо пытается спасти Риарио и не заблудиться в придуманных мирах.





	1. Lo specchio

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к третьему сезону; кровь-кишки; религиозные темы; автор не историк и не врач, а потому все совпадения с реальными историческими и медицинскими фактами с боем выдраны из гугла и являются счастливой случайностью; все цитаты принадлежат источникам.  
> Тексту подарена очень выразительная иллюстрация от K.O.Oswald http://kooswald.diary.ru/p215964733.htm  
> Еще одна замечательная иллюстрация к тексту от numinox https://66.media.tumblr.com/fb91e6f849078793e3596f5ae338cd59/tumblr_poippxAUIK1xrvvczo1_1280.jpg

 

__

_Каков смысл лабиринта?_

 

 От долгой беготни по узким улочкам начала ныть нога. Леонардо, однако, не обращал внимания ни на боль, ни на запахи щелочи и прогорклого жира в тяжелом влажном воздухе. Прихрамывая, он ловко лавировал между прохожими, ощущая себя охотничьим псом, наконец-то напавшим на след. Только у двери очередной купальни он помедлил, поджидая отставшего Риарио. Выглядел тот так, будто согласился участвовать в поисках исключительно из чувства долга, всем своим видом показывая, что не пристало фигуре его положения носиться по городу, словно коту с подожженным хвостом. Риарио – аккуратно и строго одетый, с безукоризненно причесанными волосами – и вправду смотрелся чуждо среди прачек, мелких торговцев и бродяг. Леонардо же, растрепанный и оборванный, вписывался в пеструю суету как нельзя лучше.

– Оно точно существует? – слегка запыхавшись, выговорил Риарио. – Мы обошли три купальни, и ни один хозяин о нем не слышал.

– Оно редкое и дорогое, – бросил Леонардо.

Риарио, который уже сделал пару шагов в обратном направлении, будто собирался уйти, снова приблизился и уставился на него с едва заметной скептической улыбкой.

– Я нашел кардамон в легких Клариче, – еще раз пояснил Леонардо. – Наверное, она вдохнула семечко незадолго до смерти. А увидеть его здесь можно только в купальнях.

Не дожидаясь ответа, – каковым стало бы, скорее всего, очередное возражение – он направился к двери.

– Либо же мы гоняемся за химерой, – полетело ему в спину.

Промолчав, Леонардо заколотил в дверь. Что-то подсказывало ему, что тут им улыбнется удача. Купальня не могла быть закрытой в такой час дня, однако на стук никто не ответил. В забранное резной решеткой оконце Леонардо рассмотрел лужу крови на полу. Он обменялся взглядом с Риарио, и тот – надо отдать ему должное – понял все без слов. Они дружно ударили в дверь плечами и ввалились в купальню, Леонардо первым, Риарио чуть позади.

Внутри было темновато и пыльно. Пахло водой, пряностями и скотобойней. Потирая ноющее плечо, Леонардо наскоро осмотрел потеки крови и взбежал по ступеням. Долго искать не пришлось: под аркой, на мраморной поверхности которой плясали блики воды, скрестив ноги, сидел наголо обритый мужчина. Присев рядом, Леонардо разглядел рану у него в животе, явно нанесенную ножом.

– Ни увечий, ни осквернения, – заметил Риарио. – Согласись, тут поработал не убийца кардинала. Ограбление, возможно?

Леонардо, оторвав взгляд от раны, заметил еще кое-что интересное. На груди убитого лежал медальон – шесть шаров, наполовину втопленных в гладкий щит. Едва задев кончиками пальцев твердую холодную кожу, он приподнял медальон и продемонстрировал его Риарио. 

– Грабитель бы такое не пропустил.

Медальон выдавал принадлежность управляющего купальней к дому Медичи, чей герб и представлял собой шары – пять красных и один синий – на желтом поле. Говорили, что гербом династия обязана родоначальнику, героическому рыцарю, который еще при Карле Великом щитом отважно отражал удары утяжеленной железными шарами палицы.  Ходила, правда, и куда более прозаичная версия: якобы загадочные шары были всего-навсего пилюлями, продажей которых зарабатывали на жизнь аптекари-Медичи до того, как сделались банкирами. Леонардо импонировала вторая версия. Исключительно, чтобы досадить Лоренцо.

– Он работал на Медичи, – пояснил Леонардо. – Клариче точно была здесь.

– В этой смерти нет ничего от картины, – кажется, его слова не убедили Риарио. – Твой «художник» не сожалел, убивая его.

Что-то мелькнуло в мыслях. Какое-то слабое подозрение. Мелькнуло – и пропало. Мозг работал в полную силу и сверх, отсекая все, что не касалось таинственных убийств. Тряхнув головой, Леонардо вскочил.

– А, – отмахнулся он. – Этот человек просто попался ему под руку. Случайно.

С усилием отодвинув дверь и отведя штору, Леонардо оказался в обставленной под кабинет комнате. На столе вперемежку громоздились кубки, подсвечники, письменный набор, клювастая маска из вощеной кожи и окровавленный тесак. Окинув взглядом эту несколько фантасмагоричную смесь, Леонардо проследовал дальше. Владельца маски – и крови на тесаке – они с Риарио заметили одновременно.

Полуголый окровавленный мужчина с кляпом во рту был привязан к стулу. На столике рядом россыпью лежали еще несколько устрашающих инструментов.

– Еще одна случайная жертва? – саркастично заметил Риарио.

Следовало признать, тут он был прав.

– О нет, – Леонардо нагнулся поближе, разглядывая многочисленные колотые и резаные раны. – Слишком лично, слишком жестоко. Это сделала Клариче.

– Для Матери Флоренции развлечения… оригинальные, – хмыкнул Риарио. – Зачем убивать римского лекаря?

Он не то был дипломатичен сверх всякой меры, не то тонко издевался. Скорее всего, второе. Где-то на краешке сознания, в пестрой груде, помеченной «Неважное на данный момент», снова шелохнулось подозрение. Риарио всегда был скептиком либо противоречил просто из принципа, но сейчас создавалось ощущение, будто он нарочно тянет время, саботирует расследование, хотя то было затребовано самим понтификом. Леонардо покрутил эту мысль и решил обдумать ее позже.

Его смутно подмывало парировать, еще, мол, неизвестно, чем развлекается твой отец… то есть, простите, ваш Святой Отец в свободное от правления Римской церковью время, но сейчас они действовали как союзники: не лучший момент обострять отношения.

– Это не развлечение и не просто убийство, это пытки, – только и пояснил он.

Мысли метались подстреленными птицами. Леонардо чувствовал, что вот-вот нащупает конец нити и размотает весь клубок.

– Возможно… он был в сговоре с Карло… Ей нужны были сведения…

От внезапной ясности догадки на глаза, как это часто бывало, навернулись слезы. Леонардо прикусил и так обгрызенный ноготь на большом пальце.

– Я говорил тебе! Я говорил тебе… говорил тебе… Она бы сделала все ради Флоренции!

Больше не глядя на Риарио, он бросился к столу и, поворошив бумаги, быстро обнаружил требуемое.

– Теперь я нахожусь в Риме в отчаянной попытке смыть мои грехи, – вслух зачитал он и пробормотал уже под нос: – Бедная Клариче… Попалась в собственные сети…

За экстазом внезапной догадки и неожиданной волной острой жалости Леонардо не расслышал шагов и подскочил, когда Риарио слегка хлопнул его по плечу. Он резко обернулся, но перед глазами разом потемнело, больная нога подогнулась, и Леонардо, должно быть, на миг потерял сознание, но не упал. Он тяжело оперся на стол, а с другой стороны его подхватил Риарио.

– Когда ты ел в последний раз? – со вздохом поинтересовался тот. – Спал? Мылся, наконец?

Леонардо молча покачал головой. На все три вопроса он мог дать один и тот же ответ: «Слишком давно».

Риарио снова вздохнул.

– Хорошо. Допустим, этот лекарь был в сговоре с Карло. Пускай Клариче что-то из него вытянула. Или не успела. Ты молодец, что обо всем догадался, но, как ты уже понял, Сиксту не догадки нужны. Лекарь мертв. Клариче мертва. Единственный возможный свидетель мертв. Карло по-прежнему неизвестно где, как и наш убийца.

С каждой короткой выверенной фразой Леонардо все больше ощущал, как пульсируют болью голова и едва поджившая рана, как в нутре ворочается голодная тошнота, как от кожи и грязной изодранной одежды несет потом и мертвечиной. Он действительно нашел конец нити и кинулся разматывать клубок, но нить оборвалась в самом начале.  

– А если ты все же найдешь убийцу, то свалишься ему в руки, – слегка насмешливо завершил Риарио. – Как мне сейчас. То-то он порадуется.

– Я не валился тебе в руки, – проворчал Леонардо, выпрямился и пощипал переносицу, пережидая еще один приступ дурноты, уже слабее.

– Как скажешь, – покладисто согласился Риарио, продолжая, тем не менее, слегка поддерживать его под локоть. – Вернемся во дворец. Тебе нужны ванна, еда и сон.

– Мне надо работать, – неуверенно запротестовал Леонардо.

Однако чужие пальцы стиснули его руку, что те клещи с заваленными пыточными приспособлениями столика. Риарио выволок слабо сопротивляющегося Леонардо на узкую, увешанную мокрым бельем улочку и быстро направился ко дворцу.  

***

 

– Я распорядился, чтобы твою одежду выстирали и починили, – Риарио стоял на пороге, не заходя в комнату. – Боюсь, заплат на ней будет больше, чем, собственно, родной ткани, однако, осмелюсь надеяться, ты станешь не столь похож на жертву войны, как метко подметила синьора Черета. По-хорошему, эти лохмотья следовало выкинуть, но…

– Но Сикст едва ли пожалует мне новый гардероб, – фыркнул Леонардо. – Во всяком случае, пока я не отыщу убийцу.

В купальне он, разморенный горячей ароматной водой, едва не задремал, а наполнив желудок густой похлебкой с овощами и тертым сыром, понял, что готов упасть и уснуть, не добравшись до кровати. Вопреки собственным ожиданиям, до кровати он добрался. Более того, сумел осмотреть дверь и единственное окно на момент задвижек и намеревался запереться изнутри сразу после того, как Риарио оставит его в одиночестве.

– Приятных снов, – Риарио кивнул, обозначив легкий поклон.

– Спасибо, граф, правда… – искренне проговорил Леонардо.

– Ты нужен Риму в рабочем состоянии, – Риарио улыбнулся уголком рта. – Засим позволь откланяться.

Он ушел, а Леонардо запер дверь и окно, рухнул на кровать и провалился в сон еще прежде, чем голова успела коснуться подушек.

  ***

 

Белые ленты развевались на ветру.

– Ты его выронил.

– Что? – рассеянно отозвался Леонардо.

Он пытался поймать и замедлить перед глазами момент, в который полупрозрачная белая ткань струилась бы в потоках воздуха особенно эффектно. Он видел воздушные струи практически наяву и сдерживался, чтобы не изобразить их на бумаге так же, как волночки и маленькие подводные течения в ручьях. Все же главным на рисунке должен был стать портрет. А выйти с записной книжкой за город он всегда мог и позже – ветер никуда не денется.

– Насколько я отсюда вижу, ты ищешь хлеб, – с понимающей улыбкой пояснила Ванесса. – Так вот, ты его выронил уже довольно давно.

Чертыхнувшись, Леонардо поискал под ногами. Почерневший от угольной пыли мякиш в самом деле лежал в траве, и его уже облюбовали муравьи. Леонардо нащупал за пазухой краюху и отщипнул еще кусок, размял в пальцах, вытер неудачную линию.

– И у гениев случаются промахи? – игриво заметила Ванесса.

– Хотел бы я, чтобы эти промахи ограничивались лишь углем и бумагой… – пробормотал Леонардо.

Яркий весенний день словно бы потемнел. Леонардо прищурился: нет, травы и листва оставались нежно-зелеными, небо радовало синевой, солнце сияло по-прежнему. Даже купающиеся в легкой дымке городские стены и крыши напоминали о янтаре и меде.

Наверное, пропало настроение.

Ванесса улыбалась мягко и самую чуточку озорно. Вчерашняя монашка, выпорхнувшая из монастыря, словно птичка из клетки на базарной площади: роскошные рыжеватые волосы, заплетенные в десятки перевитых лентами косиц, узкие белые плечи, маленькие острые груди. Леонардо опустил взгляд на рисунок – сравнить. С угольного наброска на него смотрела молодая женщина, прижимающая к груди ребенка. В ее чертах все еще безошибочно угадывалась Ванесса, но она была старше, слегка грузнее, щеголяла роскошным платьем и сложной прической. Так могла бы выглядеть фаворитка или жена знатного вельможи. Только вот загнанный взгляд не вязался с общей сытостью и важностью облика. Леонардо случалось рисовать не одну мадонну, и заказчики порой ворчали из-за непривычных выражений лиц или поз. Подобного, однако…

– Лео!

Глаза резануло неожиданной болью. Леонардо мотнул головой и негодующе уставился на Ванессу.  Та захихикала, снова ловя ручным зеркальцем солнечный луч.

– Ты меня ослепить решила, негодница? – Леонардо прикрылся локтем. – Как я рисовать буду?

– Ну, ты же научился рисовать правой рукой, – легкомысленно заметила Ванесса. – Вырастишь третий глаз?

– Ох, слышала бы тебя мать-настоятельница, – вредным голосом пожурил Леонардо. – Нет! Прекрати! Стой! Отдай сюда зеркало! 

– Догони и отбери! – Ванесса вскочила и поправила платье. – Если догонишь, можешь меня поцеловать.

С этими словами она бросилась бежать.

Леонардо все еще пребывал в смятении, однако кинулся вдогонку безотчетно, как гончая. Ванесса, приплясывая, кружилась на бегу и звонко хохотала. Пасущиеся поодаль олени вскинули изящные головы и тоже сорвались с места. Солнце рассыпало лучи, ленты танцевали на ветру. Леонардо быстро догнал ее, визжащую от восторга и поддельного страха, но едва протянул руку, как под сапог подвернулась кротовина, и он со всего маху повалился в траву. Дыхание выбило из груди, но Леонардо почти не ушибся. Тем не менее, он не спешил вставать, справедливо полагая, что Ванесса встревожится и подбежит сама. И еще неизвестно, кто кого целовать будет.

Спустя момент его в самом деле ощутимо встряхнули за плечо.

– Поцелуй меня, моя принцесса, и тогда я, может быть, оживу, – пробормотал Леонардо.

– Какого черта, Лео???  

***

 

– Решил-таки ответить взаимностью, мой прекрасный принц? – передразнил Зо, схватил его за руку и потянул вверх. – Лестно. Но не вовремя.

– Зо?! – Леонардо рывком сел. – Что ты тут делаешь?

– Я как раз хотел спросить то же самое у тебя. Какого черта ты тут делаешь?

– Тут? – Леонардо огляделся. – Где мы? Стой, это же… пещера?

Они сидели у входа в ту самую пещеру, образы которой с детства врезались в память и не отпускали его всю жизнь. Снова и снова Леонардо входил в нее, преследуя отбившуюся от стада черную овечку, а выходил один, мокрый и дрожащий, перепачканный кровью, с совершенно пустой головой.

– Но Ванесса… Нет, – Леонардо потер лоб. – Я должен был догадаться, что это сон. Риарио!

– Что с Риарио? – с интонациями ревнивой жены переспросил Зо.

За разговорами он умудрился поднять Леонардо на ноги и теперь полувел-полутащил его прочь от пещеры. Леонардо, оглушенный сном, за дорогой не следил.

– Я был с ним! Мы…

– Молю, избавь меня от подробностей своих мокрых снов, – Зо закатил глаза и громко сплюнул в сторону. – Особенно с участием этого римского святоши. Ты даже больший извращенец, чем я думал… 

– Да нет же! Что ты несешь! – Леонардо вырвался и схватил Зо за плечи. – Ты что, не помнишь? Мы поехали просить денег у Сикста, чтобы построить новое оружие против турок. Ты оставил меня у ворот. Сикст согласился дать деньги только в том случае, если я найду орудующего в городе убийцу. Я нашел семечко кардамона в легких Клариче, мы с Риарио обыскали купальню, нашли еще два тела и письмо. Но потом я чуть было не свалился без чувств от переутомления, и Риарио настоял, чтобы мы вернулись во дворец. Я поел и лег спать и… и… и…

Леонардо захлебнулся словами и громко втянул воздух.

– Не части, – нахмурился Зо, взял его за запястья и оторвал его руки от своей куртки. – У тебя в голове бардак почище, чем на рабочем столе. Снова курил со своим приятелем-турком?

– Он не приятель мне. Он передал мои чертежи туркам, они построили оружие и захватили Отранто, – уже не так уверенно проговорил Леонардо.

– Да, бардак на твоем рабочем столе и рядом не стоял, – вздохнул Зо. – Ты точно не курил? Не ел незнакомых грибов?

Через оливковую рощу они вышли к каменному фермерскому дому. Здание было низкое, длинное, с маленькими окнами. Леонардо окинул его взглядом, полюбовался видом на городок, что лежал в миле с небольшим поодаль, и розовые от вечерней зари холмы на горизонте.

– Леееео, – Зо воспользовался прядью его волос, как вожжами,  чтобы заставить посмотреть в сторону дома. – Только не говори, что свой родной дом тоже не узнаешь. Меня хоть помнишь?

– Мы в Винчи, – пробормотал Леонардо.

С глаз словно пелена спала. Впрочем, он ни разу не возвращался к месту своего рождения с тех пор, как отец переехал во Флоренцию, так что дом и раскинувшийся невдалеке город были в некотором роде в новинку.

– Идем выпьем и перекусим, – Зо поманил его внутрь. – Ты почти три дня бродишь незнамо где. Должно быть, проголодался.

Комнаты все еще напоминали о запустении, однако паутина и пыль были более или менее сметены, самая трухлявая мебель разломана на растопку. Зо указал в сторону стола, на котором среди бумаг и склянок стоял кувшин и лежали початые каравай хлеба и головка сыру.

– Я не голоден, – с сомнением проговорил Леонардо, пытаясь вызвать в памяти вкус супа. – Вроде бы.

– Если вроде бы, значит, голоден, – отрезал Зо. – Или ты в своей пещере кого-то поймал и съел?

Леонардо отмахнулся и отщипнул кусочек подсохшего сыра. Едва языка коснулись первые крошки, как он осознал, что буквально умирает от голода, и принялся яростно жевать и глотать, отламывая крупные куски.  Зо со вздохом придвинул кувшин. Вино было разбавленным, кислило и, вероятно, стало последним пристанищем для нескольких мух, но Леонардо разом заглотал полкувшина. Как оказалось, пить ему хотелось не меньше.

– Давай так, – сказал Зо, когда он наелся и продолжал отщипывать кусочки скорее из жадности. – Ты расскажешь, что помнишь ты, а я – что помню я. На чем-нибудь да сойдемся.

– Что помню я, я тебе уже говорил, – возразил Леонардо. – Ты помнишь что-то иное?

– Ну, начать с того, что на поклон к Сиксту нам ходить, вроде бы, незачем, – пожал плечами Зо. – Турки, слава всем святым, сидят тихо и на наши земли пока не покушаются.

– Так… Отранто не пал? – недоверчиво проговорил Леонардо.

Он схватился за бедро и не нащупал ни повязки, ни шрама. Одежда, к слову, на нем была прежняя – штаны и любимая поношенная зеленая рубаха, все порядком грязное и потрепанное, но не рваное.

– Покуда стоит, – серьезно кивнул Зо.

– Погоди…  Клариче, Лоренцо, Андреа… отец? Они все живы? А мама...

Облегчение нахлынуло исполинской волной, как бывает после яркого кошмара. Даже перед глазами поплыло. Леонардо потер вспыхнувшее лицо, встретился взглядом с Зо и похолодел.

– Нет?

Зо посмотрел на него с сочувствием и покачал головой.

– Мы вернулись с края света и обнаружили, что люди герцога Урбино захватили город. Это ты помнишь?

– Да, разумеется. Но я же… Я сбросил шар с сонным порошком в залу, пока вы с Америго дрались на потеху солдатам, все заснули, я сражался с герцогом Урбино и победил, и потом Клариче выколола ему глаз мечом…

– Все было почти так, – прервал Зо. – Только убил его ты, потому что Клариче была мертва еще прежде, чем мы добрались до города. Ублюдок поразвлекся с ней в свое удовольствие. Врагу не пожелаешь…

– Проклятье, – Леонардо запустил пальцы в волосы. – В моих… видениях она хотя бы умерла мгновенно.

– В уличных беспорядках и хаосе погиб твой отец, – ровно продолжал Зо. – Очевидно, какой-то солдафон просто ткнул его мечом на ходу.

– Какая бессмысленная смерть, – пробормотал Леонардо.

Зо посмотрел на него странно, и он сам понимал, насколько дико это прозвучало, но у него в памяти отец буквально спас их жизни, задержав солдат, вслед за чем не сдался на милость завоевателей и умер героем. Леонардо пытался искать в этом утешение и понял, что преуспел, только сейчас, когда оказалось, что тот пал случайной жертвой.

– Что же касается твоей мамы, я о ней знаю еще меньше, чем ты. То бишь, чуть менее, чем ничего. Чего ты вдруг о ней вспомнил?

Леонардо уклончиво пожал плечами.  

– Лоренцо жив, кстати, хотя сдается мне, об этом жалеет. Он благополучно вернулся из Неаполя…

– То есть, отец с ним не ездил? – перебил Леонардо.

– Нет, зачем бы? Он заключил перемирие с этим старым извращенцем Фердинандом, боюсь уж предположить, чего ему это стоило, и вернулся с триумфом. А тут новости, – Зо скорчил гримасу. – Он теперь и видеть тебя не хочет.

– Я же спас Флоренцию, – удивился Леонардо.

– А жену его не спас, – Зо вскинул руку. – Нет, не ищи логику, прошу тебя. Я ж говорю, что после Неаполя он сам не свой. Если повезет,  отдышится и придет в себя. А пока лучше ему на глаза не попадаться. 

– Мы поэтому сюда приехали?  – уточнил Леонардо.

Картинка наконец-то начала выстраиваться – едва знакомая, но более или менее понятная.

– Отчасти. Смерть Клариче, гибель отца и немилость Лоренцо и без того знатно тебя подкосили, так что когда Карло убил Верроккьо…

– Слава богу, – выдохнул Леонардо.

Зо поперхнулся и вытаращил глаза:

– Лео? Дружище, ты меня пугаешь.

– Нет-нет-нет, ты не так понял, – замотал головой Леонардо. – Я не смерти Андреа радуюсь, просто хотя бы это мы помним одинаково.

– О да, – Зо немного успокоился. – Твоя мастерская пылала, Верроккьо вытащили мертвым, с раной в животе, а тебя почти невредимым, хотя дыма ты наглотался порядочно. И все равно едва добрался до лошади, отправился вдогонку за Карло. Очевидно, не догнал. По крайней мере, я нашел тебя в лесу недалеко от города. Ты все порывался ползти в Константинополь, причем, кажется, буквально. В общем, мы с Нико и Ванессой решили, что тебе стоит отдохнуть подальше от Флоренции.

Леонардо нащупал огрызок угольного карандаша и бездумно черкал на краешке исписанного листа книжки. Из-под его руки выходили завитки темного пламени, похожие на кровь, и замысловатые струйки крови, похожие на языки пламени. Потом завитки превратились в оленьи рога, и он вспомнил сон про залитый солнцем луг и Ванессу. Это сон совпадал с реальностью почти целиком. Нико, правда, появиться не успел, да и зеркала никакого не было.

– Неделю ты сидел спокойно, – продолжал Зо, – ну, насколько это вообще для тебя возможно, а три дня назад пропал. Я прочесал Винчи и окрестные холмы вдоль и поперек,  поднял на уши Нико и Ванессу во Флоренции и уже, откровенно говоря, подумывал ждать от тебя вестей из Константинополя. А тут иду мимо этой чертовой пещеры – и вот те на, наш гений решил вздремнуть на травке. Где ты пропадал все это время, придурок?

– Спасибо, Зо, – Леонардо отложил карандаш. – Ты так много для меня сделал.

– Хм, – прищурился Зо, хотя выглядел польщенным. – Я уж и не уверен, что нашел именно тебя. Ты это точно ты?

– А Риарио? – встрепенулся Леонардо.

– Ну вот, а я-то было почти решил, что тебя люблю, – Зо тяжело вздохнул. – Что Риарио? Полагаю, побитой собакой вернулся в Рим. С тех пор мы его не видели. У них там какой-то убийца, говорят, объявился, прирезал кардинала чуть ли не у Сикста под носом. Пускай себе развлекаются и нас не трогают.

– Я должен найти его, – Леонардо поднялся. – Думаю, он ввязался во что-то ужасное.

– Он ввязался во что-то ужасное, еще когда высунул нос из монастыря и начал служить своему, прости господи, дядюшке, – не впечатлился Зо. – Ему не привыкать.

– Нет, – покачал головой Леонардо. – Я выезжаю в Рим.

– Аааа, я с тобой, – вздохнул Зо. – Только куда мы помчимся на ночь глядя?

Леонардо понял, что за окнами сгущаются сумерки, а в комнате почти темно. Зо растопил очаг и начал разжигать светильники. Потертые шкуры у огня внезапно поманили с непреодолимой силой, и Леонардо осознал, что спать ему хочется ничуть не меньше, чем незадолго до того пить и есть. Широко зевнув, он глотнул еще вина и растянулся перед очагом.

– Если ты не заметил, тут есть кровать, – позвал Зо.

– Забирай себе, – пробормотал Леонардо, щурясь на искры.

– Твоя щедрость нынче не знает границ. Пожалуй, тебе стоит пропадать почаще…

Возможно, он говорил что-то еще, но Леонардо уже спал. 

 ***  

 

Где-то с журчанием бежала вода, в отдалении слышались крики и ритмичный барабанный бой. На момент Леонардо показалось, что он снова в плену у Детей Солнца, но все звуки разом смолкли, и он понял, что это совершенно другое место. Воздух был очень сухой, прохладный и неподвижный. Из маленького круглого пролома в низком потолке лился мягкий белый свет, и в нем плясали пылинки. Леонардо стоял в получившемся пятне, а со всех сторон его обступали непроницаемые тени. Запрокинув голову, он прищурился, но не смог разглядеть ни неба, ни источника света. Пол под ногами был каменный и ровный, словно отполированный. Занятый размышлениями, стоит ли попытаться обыскать залу на ощупь либо лучше как-то добраться до пролома и выглянуть наружу, Леонардо дернулся, когда совсем рядом раздался протяжный вздох. На человеческий он походил не особенно – скорее, так вздыхают лошади, но Леонардо все равно окликнул:

– Эй? Кто здесь?

Свет вспыхнул разом со всех сторон, темнота разлетелась осколками, а глаза обожгло, будто в результате неудачного опыта с взрывоопасной смесью. Леонардо закрыл лицо руками и только через несколько долгих мгновений осмелился сперва посмотреть сквозь пальцы, а потом убрать ладони. Он находился в середине круглой залы, на стенах которой теперь пылали факелы. На самом деле, свет казался ярким только в сравнении с недавней глухой чернотой, но глаза все равно ныли, хотя резь прошла. Часто моргая, Леонардо снова посмотрел на пролом в потолке, а потом опустил взгляд и отшатнулся.

В зале он был не один. В каких-то двух шагах, спрятав лицо между колен, сидело… существо. То есть, оно походило на человека, но куда сильнее на одну из тех химер, что нашли приют в записной книжке среди набросков растений, домашних животных и увиденных на улицах и площадях необычных лиц. Не осмеливаясь приблизиться, Леонардо сделал несколько шагов в обход и остановился сбоку и чуть сзади. Поначалу существо никак не показало, что заметило его присутствие, только разошлись ребра, выпуская под своды залы еще один длинный шумный вздох, однако потом оно медленно, не оглядываясь, подняло голову. Оторвать взгляд от крутых антроцитово-черных рогов оказалось сложнее, чем можно было подумать, но Леонардо пересилил себя и замер. Будучи художником, он хорошо запоминал не только лица. Тем более, лицо проще всего скрыть. Изменить же осанку, фигуру, походку несколько сложнее. Вот и сейчас Леонардо смотрел и с недоверчивым изумлением узнавал слегка округлую, если взглянуть сбоку, спину, развернутые плечи и склоненную голову.

– Граф? – выдохнул он.

Риарио посмотрел на него через плечо.

– Художник.

Леонардо не сразу нашелся с дальнейшими словами, а Риарио добавил полуутвердительно:

– Ты жив.

– А ты мне снишься, – наконец обретя дар речи, Леонардо обошел его по кругу и остановился напротив. – Хотя, должен признать, подобного я не ожидал даже от своего воображения.

На Риарио не было ни клочка одежды, однако, сплошь покрытый короткой серой с серебристым отливом шерстью, он не выглядел обнаженным – скорее голым, как пес корсо или кьянский бык. Такая же гладкая шерстка покрывала и лицо, которое без усов, бородки, бровей и челки, падающей на глаза, стало почти незнакомым. Глаза, к слову, лишенные белков и будто чернилами залитые, также не способствовали узнаванию.  

Молчание затянулось.

– У тебя ресницы, как у коровы, – наконец, сказал Леонардо.

– Ты так считаешь? А я отчего-то полагал, глаза выше находятся.

Присущий Риарио сухой юмор, очевидно, изменений не претерпел.

– Прости, – Леонардо слегка смешался и поднял взгляд. – Кажется, я ищу хвост.

– Хвост? – Риарио склонил голову. – Это какое-то иносказание?

– Нет, – Леонардо изобразил неопределенный жест. – У тебя есть бычьи рога, значит, должен быть и хвост.

Риарио понимающе кивнул.

– И копыта, – добавил он. – И кольцо в носу, очевидно.

Ни один из них не рассмеялся и даже не улыбнулся, но атмосфера сделалась не столь напряженной. Леонардо подогнул ноги и опустился на пол. Он словно перенесся в пропитанные влагой пещеры свеженайденной Веспуччии, и на краю сознания снова загремели барабаны. Он тряхнул головой, прогоняя наваждение.

– Где мы?

– Вопрос не в этом, – Риарио смотрел на него в упор, но черные глаза ничего не выражали. – Вопрос в том, кто мы.

Леонардо выжидательно вскинул брови.

– Мы лишь тени в центре Лабиринта, – медленно проговорил Риарио. – Мы люди, а не боги.

Пламя в факелах рванулось вверх, и Леонардо снова пришлось зажмуриться. Когда слепящий свет померк, он ожидал обнаружить себя в одиночестве, однако Риарио по-прежнему сидел напротив и смотрел на него. Утерев выступившие от вспышки слезы, Леонардо заметил, что кое-что все же изменилось: в стенах залы появилось множество узких дверей.

– Мне следовало догадаться, – заметил он. – Во что ты ввязался, Джироламо?

Риарио молча развел руками, и Леонардо нахмурился, заметив едва поджившие порезы у него на запястьях.

– Что это?

– Ему скажут, отчего на руках у тебя рубцы? И он ответит: оттого, что меня били в доме любящих меня.

– То есть? Кто-то сделал это с тобой? Сикст? Тебе обязательно говорить загадками?

Даже понимая, что это сон, а значит, время ограничено лишь пробуждением, Леонардо начал понемногу терять терпение. Он читал когда-то притчу о мудреце, который за несколько секунд сна прожил целую жизнь, однако повторять этот опыт желанием не горел.

– Я совершил это сам, ибо был слаб, – неохотно пояснил Риарио. – Но давай лучше поговорим о тебе. Скажи-ка мне, Леонардо, в чем смысл лабиринта?

– А сам-то ты как думаешь?

Сидеть и дальше без дела стало невмочь. Леонардо вскочил, снял со стены факел и, облюбовав дверь справа от держателя, осторожно заглянул внутрь.

– Чтобы пройти его и добраться до центра.

– Так мы, вроде, уже… – рассеянно заметил Леонардо.

Стоило ему ступить в коридор, факел мгновенно гас, однако огонь так же быстро разгорался, едва он делал шаг обратно в залу. Освещенными таким образом оказывались всего несколько локтей стен и пола.

– Это мой сон, а значит, в нем должна быть логика, – вслух пожаловался Леонардо. – Там, где не живет пламя, не живет ни одно животное, которое дышит. Я не испытываю ни малейших трудностей с дыханием. Почему тогда гаснет огонь?

 Повторив бесполезный маневр несколько раз, он оглянулся. Риарио наблюдал за ним с равнодушным интересом, повернув голову под невозможным для живого человека углом. Леонардо передернуло. Он поспешно развернулся к проему и едва не отшатнулся: на зыбкой границе, где неверный факельный свет переходил в прозрачную полутьму, с потолка вниз головой свисало распятое тело немолодого мужчины – раздетое, окровавленное, с зашитыми губами и вскрытой грудью. Оправившись от неожиданности, Леонардо пригляделся, и тут его настигло новое потрясение.

– Да это же кардинал Родриго! Мы с тобой расследовали его смерть в… в… в моем прошлом сне? Но Зо упоминал убийство в Ватикане, – он покачал головой и вернул факел в держатель. – Ничего не понимаю. Что тут делает римский кардинал?

– Вероятно, не дошел до центра лабиринта? – предположил у него за спиной Риарио.

– Либо пытался помешать кому-то до него дойти, – пробормотал Леонардо. – Либо… Ну и путаница. Я точно сплю?

Он снова вытащил факел, опустил его на пол, справедливо полагая, что со всем этим камнем вокруг пожар им не грозит, и начал вынимать из держателей другие факелы и пробовать другие проемы. Факелы все так же гасли, но в падающем с порога свете в коридорах было пусто.

– Один мудрец видел во сне бабочку, которой снилось, что она мудрец, – сказал Риарио. – И когда мудрец проснулся, он не мог понять, видел ли он бабочку во сне, либо сам является сном той бабочки.

– И что с ним в итоге стало? – не оборачиваясь, поинтересовался Леонардо, вглядываясь в очередной полутемный коридор.

– Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Вероятно, он сошел с ума.

– Ты, как всегда, жизнерадостен, – Леонардо вернул очередной факел на место и взлохматил волосы. – Так, это бесполезно. Мне надо проснуться.  

Он приблизился к центру залы и посмотрел на разлом в потолке. Слишком маленький, чтобы туда мог протиснуться взрослый мужчина.

– Ты станешь единым с нами, – сказал Риарио.

Леонардо вздохнул и присел перед ним на корточки.

– Знаешь, граф, я пока не уверен, где именно ты увяз и насколько глубоко, но я тебя спасу.

Риарио посмотрел на него, и Леонардо почудилось, что равнодушные черные глаза чуть потеплели. Бледные губы растянулись в улыбке, но не успел Леонардо ободряюще улыбнуться в ответ, как изо рта Риарио вывалился длинный треугольный язык, а следом хлынул поток темной крови. Леонардо качнулся назад – не то от испуга, не то от гадливости – потерял равновесие и…

 *** 

 

И проснулся. Дрова в очаге прогорели и едва тлели. Светло-серое небо за окном начало переливаться в утреннюю синеву. Над кувшином сонно жужжали мухи. Зо похрапывал в углу, раскинувшись на доставшейся ему в полное распоряжение кровати.

Леонардо сел и потер глаза, прогоняя путаный сон. Побродил по комнате, разминая затекшую ногу, пожевал кусочек хлеба. Затем, не в силах ждать больше ни минуты, пихнул Зо в спину. Тот вздохнул, негодующе посмотрел одним глазом и выдал витиеватое проклятие, характеризующее предков отдельно взятых художников не с лучшей стороны.

– Сон есть подобие смерти, – поучительно проговорил Леонардо, подкрепив наставление еще одним тычком, посильнее. – Из чего следует, что лентяи умирают преждевременно и многократно. 

– Еще раз меня поднимешь в такую рань, – проворчал Зо, неохотно выпутываясь из покрывал, – и точно умрешь преждевременно, пусть и однократно.

Леонардо рассмеялся.

– Найди лошадей, – велел он. – Выедем сейчас, пока не стало жарко.

– Найди, – передразнил Зо, подковылял к столу, сунул нос в кувшин и поморщился. – Больше тебе ничего не найти?

– От нормального вина и завтрака я бы не отказался.

– Жри вчерашнее, – щедро предложили в ответ. – Я тебе кухаркой не нанимался.

Леонардо с улыбкой покачал головой.

– Знаешь, я рад, что на самом деле не бросил тебя у ворот Ватикана.

Зо фыркнул и хлопнул его по спине:

– Не зарекайся. Если ты собираешься таскаться за своим разлюбимым графом по дворцу, дабы удостовериться, что дитятко не попало в скверную компанию, ноги моей там не будет.

– Не собираюсь, разумеется. Я… ну, наймусь к кому-нибудь неподалеку что-нибудь расписывать, чтобы мой визит не выглядел подозрительным? Зо, у тебя есть в Риме знакомые…

– Я уже ушел и ничего не слышу!

Зо выскочил за дверь, но Леонардо продолжал слышать, как он громко жалуется во дворе: «Зо, у тебя есть… Зо, найди… Зо, раздобудь… ». Однако серьезности в этих жалобах не доставало, и Леонардо, снова улыбнувшись, принялся собирать вещи.  


	2. Il gomitolo

– Мы рога Несотворенного, мы просто тени в центре Лабиринта, мы люди, а не боги, мы едины.

Глаза пронзило такой болью, будто в них воткнули две раскаленные кочерги. Голова была готова лопнуть, словно перезрелый гранат, ремни сдавливали грудь, бедро ныло и дергало, но эта боль ощущалась ничем по сравнению с той, что доставала, казалось, до самого мозга.

– Сколько нас в этой комнате? Сколько нас в этой комнате?

Кто-то невидимый раз за разом повторял одни и те же слова – то бормотал их негромкой монотонной скороговоркой, то возвышал голос почти до крика. Леонардо не понимал, где находится и что от него хотят: боль затопила разум, будто вышедшая из берегов река.  

– Мы просто тени в центре Лабиринта, мы люди, а не боги, мы просто тени в центре Лабиринта, мы люди, а не боги, мы едины. Сколько нас в этой комнате?

Леонардо снова закричал.

***

 

– Лео!

Он выпрямился и смахнул потекшую из уголка рта ниточку слюны, помассировал ноющие глаза, растер щеки. На скуле отпечатался узор сучков с досок стола. Зо с тревогой, которая выглядела наигранной только наполовину, заглянул ему в лицо.  

– Прошу, скажи мне, что ты помнишь, где мы находимся и как меня зовут.

– Не квохчи, – поморщился Леонардо. – Старый добрый кошмар, ничего особенного.

– Отрадно слышать, – Зо с гримасой ткнул пальцем за спину. – К тебе посетитель. Вышел на веранду.

Леонардо с готовностью вскочил. Подобное выражение возникало на лице Зо лишь в двух случаях: когда не удавалось выпить «за счет римской казны» (то бишь, в долг), либо когда приходилось общаться с Риарио.

По настоянию Леонардо они гнали лошадей, не жалея, и преодолели путь из Винчи до Рима в кратчайшие сроки, однако оказалось, что такой спешки не требовалось. Риарио отбыл по каким-то делам в Неттуно и отсутствовал уже несколько дней. Зо в самом деле отыскал знакомых, те расспросили своих знакомых, а те, в свою очередь, своих знакомых, и по цепочке весть о прибытии Леонардо достигла ушей выходца из местной аристократической семьи, проживающего на Виа ди Корта Савелла. Тот, не испугавшись неровной репутации флорентийского художника, на заказы не поскупился, пожелав подробный эскиз с Адамом и Евой для гобелена и портрет племянницы. Взамен, помимо денежного вознаграждения, он предоставил Леонардо и Зо кров – небольшую комнатку в задней части дома и просторную крытую веранду. Веранду Леонардо сразу же облюбовал под мастерскую – там отлично помещались и большой картон, и мольберт с начатым портретом. Окна он распорядился затянуть промасленной бумагой, поэтому даже в самый яркий день освещение оставалось мягким и рассеянным, наилучшим для работы.

Леонардо тихо постоял на пороге, наблюдая, как Риарио ходит по веранде, разглядывая то черновой набросок для гобелена, то краски, то столик с посудой (племянница заказчика, донна Луиджа, позировала с роскошным графином из позолоченного серебра, и Зо косился на этот графин с нехорошим интересом). Смотреть на Риарио было слегка тревожно. Граф и раньше являлся к нему в достаточно пугающих видениях, и умом Леонардо понимал, что все трансформации имеют место исключительно в его буйном воображении, но ему все равно сделалось не по себе.

Наконец, когда Риарио снова остановился перед картоном, на котором Адам и Ева в печали покидали Райский сад, Леонардо приблизился и кашлянул.

– Зерно злого семени посеяно в сердце Адама изначала, и сколько нечестия народило оно доселе и будет рождать до тех пор, пока не настанет молотьба, – негромко вымолвил Риарио, не оборачиваясь. – Рассуди с собою, сколько зерно злого семени народило плодов нечестия. Когда будут пожаты бесчисленные колосья его, какое огромное понадобится для сего гумно.

– И когда это будет? – легко подхватил Леонардо.

– Не спеши подниматься выше Всевышнего, – Риарио развернулся и склонил голову. – Художник.

– Граф, – Леонардо скопировал жест. – Ты вернулся.

– Ты жив.

Те же самые реплики они повторяли даже не единожды – дважды. Леонардо поначалу удивился, зачем Риарио отмечать, что он жив, если битвы при Отранто на самом деле не было. Почти сразу, однако, он догадался, что Риарио имел в виду беспорядки, учиненные людьми герцога Урбино.

Граф выглядел так же, как у дверей Ватикана в прошлом, которого никто, кроме Леонардо не помнил – безукоризненно одетый, холеный, самоуверенный, ничуть не похожий на того смертельно усталого, страдающего от боли человека, которого они с Зо и Нико тащили через джунгли к океану.

– Я прослышал, что ты в городе, и решил наведаться в гости, – пояснил Риарио. – Неплохое место. Твой друг на свой вкус выбирал?

Зо за стеной приглушенно выругался. На Виа ди Корта Савелла издавна располагались суды и тюрьмы, и нелестный намек был более чем очевиден. Леонардо вежливо улыбнулся.

Риарио снова обратил внимание на портрет. Странные сны отвлекали мысли Леонардо от десятков занятий, которым он предавался в свободное и не очень время, так что он сосредоточился на заказанной работе и успел продвинуться довольно далеко.

– Занятно, – заметил Риарио. – На картине куда больше цветов, чем красок.

– Когда одна прозрачная краска ложится поверх другой, получается третья, отличная от двух предыдущих, – с готовностью пояснил Леонардо. – Так пурпур поверх лазури дает фиолетовый цвет, а лазурь поверх желтого – зеленый. Некоторые краски, правда, смешивать с другими не стоит – ту же медянку, например, но в целом, разнообразие оттенков огромно... Впрочем, это тебе не интересно, смотри лучше сюда.

Он схватил записную книжку и молниеносно пролистал страницы. Изображенные близко к краям рисунки быстро сменяли друг друга, разыграв, таким образом, целую историю: две схематичные, но узнаваемые фигурки волокли на носилках третью, то и дело роняя ее носом в землю. Риарио завладел книжкой и проиграл все действо еще пару раз, пораженно покачивая головой.

– Ты все-таки колдун, художник, – восхищенно заметил он. – Могу ли я узнать, кто автор задумки?

Невидимый Зо прыснул от смеха. Риарио бросил в сторону звука многозначительный взгляд, улыбнулся краешком губ и, не спросив позволения, начал изучать соседние страницы. Леонардо не стал препятствовать: странными образами графа, в отличие от мнительных членов судейства, запугать было сложно. По крайней мере, изображения своего рогатого двойника (лицо Леонардо на всякий случай вырисовывать не стал) он просмотрел довольно равнодушно. А вот головы торговцев и нищих вновь его развеселили.

– Так не бывает, – он провел пальцем над головой толстяка, лицом сильно смахивающего на жабу. – Ты ведь рисуешь их на улицах? Не верю. Таких уродов даже в коллекции короля Неаполя не увидишь.

– А что, плохо? – в детали экспериментов с кривыми зеркалами Леонардо углубляться не стал.

– Ну… некрасиво, – уклончиво заметил Риарио.

– Не все то хорошо, что красиво, – пожал плечами Леонардо. – И наоборот.

Ему подумалось, что собеседник способен принять замечание на свой счет. В конце концов, едва ли кто-то взял бы на себя смелость назвать графа хорошим человеком. Разве бедная Зита… Вот назвать его красивым могли бы многие, и Леонардо бы их охотно поддержал.  

Неизвестно, какой ход приняли мысли Риарио, однако интерес к записной книжке поугас.

– Ты получил хороший заказ, – чуть суше заметил он. – И все равно продолжаешь развлекаться чудн _ы_ ми зарисовками.

– Если живописец исполняет только то, что ему заказали, он не научится новому, – парировал Леонардо. – И даже то, чему научен, испортит.

– А если он будет много отвлекаться на постороннее, ему не заплатят, – фыркнул Риарио.

– Сребролюбие есть корень всех зол, – из чистого чувства противоречия не уступил Леонардо.

– Истинно так, к бесу серебро, коли можно взять золото, – на веранду вышел Зо. – Я бы мог до второго пришествия слушать ваши философские диспуты, но что-то не верится, граф, что ты принес сюда свою высокопоставленную задницу, исключительно чтобы обсуждать с Лео искусство.

– Я как раз к этому вел, – быстро вставил Леонардо.

– Глядишь, через годок-другой бы и довел.

Риарио вздохнул.

– Я хотел спросить совета, – признался он. – У тебя острый ум, художник, хоть ты и не всегда умеешь им правильно распорядиться.

– О, да ты мастер комплиментов, – Зо скрестил руки на груди. – Теперь понимаю, почему прекрасные дамы вешаются на тебя табунами.

Риарио поджал губы.

– Еще одно слово, и мой кинжал укоротит то, из-за чего дамы вешаются табунами на тебя.

Леонардо расхохотался. Зо прищурился с наигранным подозрением.

– Я припоминаю нашу встречу на берегу Тибра, и сдается мне, ты проявляешь нездоровую тягу к некоторым частям моего тела.

– Я имел в виду язык, – с каменным лицом пояснил Риарио. – А ты что подумал?

– Полно вам, – отсмеявшись, Леонардо схватил гостя под локоть и потянул во двор. – Ты хотел попросить совета?

Ему пришлось хорошенько следить за лицом, чтобы ничем не выдать изумление, когда Риарио принялся рассказывать про жестокое убийство кардинала Родриго из Венеции. Все это Леонардо уже прекрасно знал. Риарио расписывал увечья и строил теории насчет причастности к убийству вероломного брата Его Святейшества, недавно сбежавшего из камеры в замке Святого Ангела. Леонардо слушал невнимательно. И не только потому, что был в курсе истинной истории с «вероломным братом» и видел, что в это предположение Риарио сам не верит. Он думал про сны и реку времени. История повторялась. Был ли это вещий сон или течение реки времени пошло по второму кругу, поверх первого, будто слой теплого воздуха над холодным? Возможно, он, Леонардо, совершил какую-то ужасную ошибку, и неведомые высшие силы дали ему шанс ее предотвратить? С другой стороны, своей ужасной ошибкой он считал оружие, чертежи которого мог прочесть и воплотить в жизнь любой желающий, однако Аль-Рахим не передавал его чертежи туркам, те не строили ни мин, ни пушек, ни танков, не захватывали города и не убивали людей. Что именно предполагается предотвращать? Леонардо поймал себя на мысли, что не прочь встретиться с Турком – тот явно ощущал себя куда увереннее в мутных водах реки времени – но Турок приходил только тогда, когда считал нужным. А… Что если ошибку совершил не он? Что если это Риарио ввязался во что-то столь зловредное, что не миновать катастрофы, если Леонардо не остановит его? В видениях в пещере Каменного города, вызванных змеиным ядом и отваром из лианы духов, умирающий двойник предупреждал о Врагах Человечества, Лабиринте, в руки которых ни в коем случае не должна попасть Книга Жизни. В недавнем сне он, похоже, очутился в каком-то подобии Лабиринта из греческих мифов, причем Риарио предстал в образе Минотавра. Если бы они в самом деле достали Книгу, можно было бы предположить, что Риарио намерен похитить ее и передать Лабиринту, а те с помощью ее уничтожили бы мир или сотворили бы нечто не менее ужасное. Однако на краю света Книги не оказалось. Более того, вероятно, ее никогда не существовало. Леонардо уперся в тупик. Тем не менее, он решил пройти этот путь – чем бы он ни был – еще раз, чтобы узнать, что произойдет дальше. В конце концов, он делал всё лишь потому, что хотел узнать, что будет дальше. Они все этого хотели.

– …Художник? – Риарио коснулся его плеча. – Ты слышал, о чем я говорил?

– Да, разумеется, – спокойно соврал Леонардо. – Раз я все равно уже здесь, я охотно помогу тебе с расследованием.    

***

 

Закат догорел, только над крышами розовела широкая, быстро выцветающая полоса. На улицах пылали факелы. Ветер посвежел, но от языков пламени и многочисленных разгоряченных тел веяло теплом. В вечернем воздухе смешались запахи гари и цветов, пота и ароматной воды, ладана и помоев. На площади перед Дуомо плясала яркая толпа – перемешанная с пылью солома так и летела из-под разномастных и разновеликих ног – бесконечной пестрой чередой проходили шуты, фавны, дриады, жонглеры и выдуватели огня. Леонардо машинально нащупал у пояса книжку, но открыть ее даже не пытался: картинка перед глазами менялась быстро и непредсказуемо, словно узор из битого цветного стекла. Едва он успел отыскать взглядом Зо, нацепившего просторную белую рубаху и ветви лозы, как ряженые прыснули в разные стороны, будто стая вспугнутых неосторожной ногой бабочек. По открывшемуся проходу потянулась чинная процессия, которую завершала расписная карета, влекомая парой белых, украшенных весенними травами и цветами волов. Незаметно оказавшийся рядом Зо рассказывал что-то про знатную семью Пацци и их именитого предка, но Леонардо едва слушал. Вероятно, внешне он выглядел спокойным, однако на самом деле волновался так, что аж слегка мутило. От удачного исхода полета голубки в нынешнем году зависело не только благоденствие Флоренции – если получится произвести на Великолепного хорошее впечатление… Лоренцо принял из рук Пацци священный огонь и ненадолго исчез в недрах собора. Кажется, все присутствующие на площади одновременно позабыли дышать.

Когда под восхищенные возгласы и звон колоколов на кампаниле Джотто голубка выписывала пируэты в темном небе, а затем карета взорвалась красочными фейерверками, Леонардо встретился взглядом с полными интереса и желания глазами под красно-золотой маской и понял, что нынче вечером выиграл даже больше, чем намеревался. Нарисованный между точеными лопатками феникс терялся в толпе, и Леонардо поспешно бросился вдогонку. 

Лукреция Донати в самом деле оказалась огнем – завораживающим, обжигающим, всепожирающим. Леонардо снова и снова сгорал в ее пламени, а когда казалось, что ничего, кроме мягкого пепла, не осталось, угли вспыхивали вновь. А может, то рассыпались в ночном небе очередные праздничные фейерверки.

Утомленный страстью, он поддался дреме – совсем ненадолго: за окном все еще шумно гуляли горожане. Рот пересох, и Леонардо нащупал на блюде, стоящем на полке у изголовья, спелый гранат. Другая половина кровати пустовала. Он приподнялся, слегка встревоженный, окинул взглядом комнату и подавился невольным вскриком. Гранат выскользнул из пальцев и мягко упал на сбитые простыни.

Лукреция, полностью одетая, раскинулась на полу, словно большая алая птица, рухнувшая с небес. Леонардо, путаясь в покрывалах, скатился с кровати и бросился к ней. В мерцании свечей ему открылось слишком много красного цвета: платье, маска, искусственные пряди в разметавшихся волосах; на полу зернами граната стыли капельки крови, и от нее же – вовсе не от киновари, давно стершейся от поцелуев – губы Лукреции выглядели полыхающими на бледном лице.

– Лукреция! – он дрожащими руками ощупывал похолодевшее тело, пытаясь найти рану.

– Леонардо… – Лукреция поймала его руку, слабо сжала пальцы. – Не плачь. Все уже закончилось. 

– Что закончилось? – Леонардо и сам не заметил, что по щекам бегут слезы. – Здесь кто-то был? Что произошло?

– Ты теперь свободен.

– Я… и так свободен, – он перестал суетиться и прижал вялую ладонь к губам. – Я всегда свободен. Я не понимаю. О чем ты говоришь? Куда тебя ранили?

Леонардо снял с нее маску, заглянул в лицо и едва узнал. Лицо Лукреции уже не было лицом знатной дамы, знающей себе цену и позволившей мимолетную интрижку на стороне. Леонардо больше не видел ни кокетства, ни хитрости, ни напускной легкомысленности. В посветлевших влажных глазах он разглядел отчаянную любовь, боль, обреченность, прощение и еще много чувств, для зарождения которых требовались месяцы, а то и годы непростых отношений, а вовсе не пару часов ни к чему не обязывающего взаимного удовольствия.

– Лукреция, – изнывая от недоумения и неясной тоски, повторил Леонардо.

– Возьми, – свободной рукой она вложила ему в ладонь что-то небольшое и круглое. – Ты должен выжить. Ты должен выбраться.

Ее рука безжизненно упала, и Леонардо едва успел сжать пальцы вокруг подарка. Неподвижный взгляд Лукреции устремился куда-то вверх, не в потолок даже, а выше, в невидимое небо, и Леонардо понял, что фениксу уже не суждено возродиться из пепла.

А в ладони остался лежать клубок пряжи, и свивающая его нить тоже была красной.

***

 

Леонардо проснулся в слезах.

Он давно не виделся с Лукрецией: учитывая, что посланницей турок она стала только в его видениях, получается, в последний раз они встречались еще перед путешествием на край света. Леонардо понятия не имел, где она и что с ней. Он пытался уверить себя, что ему совершенно все равно, но выходило неубедительно.

– Ты плачешь, художник. Скверный сон?

Леонардо вздрогнул и сердито утер мокрое лицо. Он полусидел на маленьком диванчике, а Риарио, устроившись в кресле на другом конце комнаты, смотрел на него с вежливым интересом. С таким выражением лица обычно выслушивают, если в ответ на «Как поживаете?» в самом деле начать расписывать, как идут дела.

Зо махнул рукой: «Я же говорил!», когда Леонардо рассказал о своем намерении помогать Риарио, но трагедии из этого делать не стал. Весь день Леонардо прилежно бегал по дворцу и разбитому вокруг саду, выискивая одновременно слабые места, улики и возможных свидетелей. Повезло ему лишь с первым пунктом, что было, несомненно, полезно для предотвращения будущих покушений, однако едва ли способствовало раскрытию уже случившегося. Предыдущую ночь он посвятил рисованию, поэтому, когда на закате присел по настоянию Риарио освежиться вином и фруктами, быстро и незаметно соскользнул в короткий сон.

Леонардо метнул взгляд на окно, за которым только начали сгущаться вечерние сумерки, и убедился, что сон действительно был коротким. И ведь успело же привидеться…

– Мне приснилась Лукреция, – признался он.

– Понимаю. От такого кто угодно расплачется.

Леонардо испытал краткий соблазн запустить в графа, хранившего совершенно серьезное выражение лица, апельсином.

– В моем сне она умерла, – пояснил он.  

– Весьма печально, – равнодушно проговорил Риарио.

Леонардо не удивился. Он отлично видел, что никакими теплыми родственными отношениями между двоюродными братом и сестрой и не пахнет. Скорее, напротив. В конце концов, именно смертью Лукреции Риарио пытался угрожать при их первой встрече. В конце концов, именно он распорядился сковать Лукрецию и Зо и бросить их в море.  

– Я, однако, не толкователь снов, – продолжал Риарио. – Вероятно, твой приятель Зороастр будет здесь полезнее.

Леонардо машинально отметил, что Риарио, хоть и не воспылал приязнью к Зо, больше не зовет его ни псом, ни дворнягой, даже за глаза. Очевидно, к человеку, который помогал нести твое почти бездыханное тело через джунгли, волей неволей проникаешься хоть каким-то намеком на положительные чувства.

– Ты не знаешь, где она сейчас? – поинтересовался Леонардо, выливая в кубок остатки вина, чтобы прогнать сонливость.

– Не имею ни малейшего понятия, – пожал плечами Риарио. – Но тебе не стоит беспокоиться. Она как гадюка, всех переживет и сама кого хочешь на небеса отправит.

«Вся в кузена», – хотел съязвить Леонардо, но удержался.

– Думаю, поиски на сегодня стоит прекратить, – проговорил Риарио, кивнув на темнеющий прямоугольник окна. – Завтра ты сможешь побеседовать с медиком, который осматривал тело кардинала. Желаешь переночевать здесь или отправишься к себе?

Леонардо, разумеется, желал переночевать. Ему стало немного стыдно за незаконченные заказы, но совсем чуть-чуть. Во-первых, сколько их уже было, едва начатых, полузаконченных, почти совсем законченных, забытых или уничтоженных. Во-вторых, он приехал в Рим не на заработки, а проследить за Риарио, не испытывая нужды разрабатывать план проникновения в здание, будет куда легче.

– Подожди, – Леонардо остановил Риарио на пороге. – Ты сказал, я смогу побеседовать с медиком. Я хотел бы осмотреть тело лично.

– Увы, это невозможно. Времени уже прошло порядком, так что погребение состоялось несколько дней назад.

Леонардо склонил голову набок:

– Кардинала похоронили, не выяснив обстоятельства смерти?

– Обстоятельства смерти как раз выяснили, – терпеливо указал Риарио. – И завтра ты их узнаешь в подробностях. Убийцу не нашли. Но для этого труп не нужен, правильно?

Леонардо недовольно поджал губы. Кто его знает, что там за медик.

– Да Винчи, – Риарио заметил его выражение лица. – Не вздумай велеть Зороастру выкопать тело, иначе «Вдовьей слезой» он не отделается.

– Я и не собирался, – вполне честно мотнул головой Леонардо.

Риарио смерил его подозрительным взглядом, кивнул и почти уже вышел за дверь, но снова обернулся:

– И сам не лезь. А то…

– А то «Вдовьей слезой» я не отделаюсь, понял, – Леонардо примирительно вскинул руки. – Я не буду тревожить покой вашего кардинала, обещаю.

Он и в самом деле не собирался бродить в ближайшие ночи по кладбищам: назревали более срочные дела.

Итак, едва шаги Риарио стихли за поворотом, Леонардо отправился следом. Для начала предстояло выяснить, где в замысловатом переплетении коридоров, лестниц и галерей располагаются графские покои. Эта задача большого труда не составила. Леонардо тревожился, что ввиду возможного присутствия в здании убийцы Риарио распорядился выставить у своих дверей стражу, однако опасения не оправдались. Вероятно, он был чересчур самонадеян для подобных предосторожностей. «Либо не хочет, чтобы лишние глаза видели, как он уходит по ночам», – сказал себе Леонардо и затаился в проеме в стене позади мраморной колонны. Точнее, даже широкой незаделанной трещине. Убежище мнилось относительно неплохим: достаточно маленьким и глубоким, чтобы укрыть его как от чужих глаз, так и от гуляющих по коридорам сквозняков, и в то же время достаточно просторным, чтобы уместиться внутри без нужды скручиваться в неестественных позах.

Первая ночь, однако же, прошла безрезультатно. Леонардо убедился, что Риарио вошел в покои, и просидел в своем укрытии до утра, то и дело проваливаясь в легкую дрему и рывком пробуждаясь при малейшем шуме. Шум, увы, по большей части исходил единственно от  шагов проходящей по коридорам стражи. Дневные хлопоты позволили Леонардо как следует осмотреть дворец снаружи. Покои располагались чересчур высоко, чтобы выбраться из окна, и, насколько Леонардо помнил, рядом не было ни удобных колонн, ни плетей винограда. Имела место вероятность спрятанной в комнатах веревочной лестницы, в конце концов, тайный ход мог находиться прямо внутри. Леонардо сделал в уме заметку попасть в графские покои – если не тайком, так напроситься в гости – и хорошенько изучить их. Однако сомнения его были развеяны неожиданным визитом синьоры Череты, которая исчезла за дверью Риарио примерно в тот час, когда в церквях служили horae matutinae, а вышла навстречу посеревшему за высокими узкими окнами небу. Леонардо некоторое время развлекался мыслью, что в таинственную деятельность Лабиринта вовлечены оба, но быстро счел этот вариант маловероятным. Он тяжело вздохнул, напрягая и расслабляя слегка затекшие руки и ноги: Риарио явно провел ночь куда приятнее. Вскоре после восхода в коридоре появился и сам граф. Леонардо проследил за ним до момента, когда тот встретился с Сикстом, а потом отправился в отведенную ему комнатку – попытаться урвать хотя бы немного сна.

***

 

Разбудил его весьма болезненный тычок в бок. Леонардо неохотно разлепил глаза: кошмары его не беспокоили, однако от сильного недосыпа это обстоятельство не спасло. Он перевернулся на бок и неприветливо уставился на Риарио. Тот – подтянутый и возмутительно свежий – нарочито ласково проговорил:

– Просыпайся, художник. Солнышко давно встало, вставай и ты.

При этом он криво улыбнулся и с намеком похлопал по рукояти вынутого из ножен меча, так что Леонардо понял, какую форму примет синяк, который наверняка расцветет на ребрах. Жаль, комнату не получилось ни запереть изнутри, ни даже загородить дверь: тяжелой мебели, кроме самой кровати, тут не было.  

– У солнышка работы намного больше, чем у меня, поэтому и встает в несусветную рань, а я могу и поваляться, – пробормотал Леонардо.

Тем не менее, он послушно выбрался из постели, потому что Риарио вскинул бровь и хлопал по рукояти меча все выразительнее. Глаза болели и пощипывали, словно их запорошило мелким морским песком. Снова затекла нога. Леонардо ковылял по комнате между кувшином для умывания и хрупким на вид столом, на котором уже стоял завтрак, приводя себя в порядок и стараясь не обращать внимания на многозначительные взгляды, которые будто ввинчивались в спину.

– Ты мало спал и, вижу, не раздевался, – наконец, озвучил свои мысли Риарио. – Мне даже любопытно, чем ты занимался всю ночь.

На момент внутри все смерзлось в ледяную глыбу. Неужели граф заметил слежку?

– Не выкапывал вашего драгоценного кардинала, не беспокойся, – тщательно следя за голосом, отозвался Леонардо.

Он хотел еще добавить, цени, мол, что я не интересуюсь, чем занимался ночью ты, но сразу по нескольким причинам оставил едкое замечание при себе. Ради справедливости следовало отметить, что боязни обидеть Риарио среди этих причин не было. Чтобы избавить себя от дальнейших разговоров, Леонардо с преувеличенным интересом склонился над подносом и набил рот одновременно ломтиками яблока, дольками апельсина и виноградными ягодами. Попутно он отметил, что среди блюд нет ничего мясного, и отстраненно задумался, вспомнил ли Риарио, что он не ест мяса, или просто на гостя решили не тратиться.

В капелле Риарио, как и обещал, свел его с медиком, осматривавшим тело. Из беседы Леонардо не вынес ничего нового. Скорее, наоборот. Когда медик завершил рассказ, он, не услышав некоторых чрезвычайно важных деталей, которые наличествовали в видениях, побродил немного вокруг, будто в раздумьях, затем приблизился к табернаклю и нашел там именно то, что ожидал: сердце в терновом венце, уже тронутое разложением. Медик так и ахнул. Риарио не показал удивления столь явно, но и у него расширились глаза.

– Почему ты мне этого не сказал?

На Леонардо нахлынуло раздражение: он не терпел халатности. Ну, по крайней мере, когда точность была действительно важна. Он принялся наступать на медика, и тот, все еще пораженно глядя на сердце, попятился.

– Й-й-я сказал, что у кардинала Родриго отсутствовало сердце…

– А что его так и не нашли?

– М-м-мы… Й-й-я… Я не думал, что это важно…

– Это важно! – Леонардо сунул сердце медику в руки, и тот, наколовшись, едва его не выронил. – Это!! Важно!! В расследовании важно все!!! Любые мелочи!!! – он перевел дыхание, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и пробормотал: – Я должен был лично осмотреть тело…

Леонардо сам подивился вспышке ярости. В конце концов, ситуация и близко не была такой отчаянной, как в видении. Не требовалось добывать деньги для сражения с турками, чтобы спасти страну и людей, чтобы отомстить за отца. Не утекало драгоценное время. Сикст не ставил ему никаких условий. Он просто вызвался помочь Риарио, хотя мог вообще пальцем не шевелить: правильно ведь сказал Зо, пусть развлекаются и нас не трогают. В конце концов, Леонардо согласился лишь ради того, чтобы подобраться поближе к Риарио и выяснить, во что впутался граф. Однако по неясной причине внутри все кипело: хотелось не то орать, не то плакать. Леонардо, впрочем, не сделал ни того, ни другого, а проговорил уже спокойно:

– Теперь мне придется выслушивать тебя еще раз, а утраченное время, в отличие от пущенных в оборот денег, не возвращается с прибылью.

– Повторите рассказ, доктор Буджардини, – с ледяной вежливостью вступился молчавший доселе Риарио. – Не упускайте подробностей. И если на кардинала Родриго присела муха, вы расскажете, сколько раз она потерла лапки. Синьору да Винчи нужны все детали.

Перепуганный до смерти, нервно сжимая в руке сердце – и, как следствие, то и дело ойкая – медик пустился в другую крайность. Но в итоге картина совпала с тем, что видел сам Леонардо, почти полностью. За исключением одного момента.

– Ты сказал, что у тела был зашит рот? – уточнил он.

Медик судорожно закивал. Казалось, у него вот-вот отвалится голова.

– А во рту ничего не было?

– Я…я… не смотрел, – пролепетал медик и зажмурился, будто ожидал неминуемой гибели.

Но Леонардо уже полностью успокоился. Все совпадало. Значит, и гостия, скорее всего, окажется на положенном месте, даже если проверить это не предоставляется возможным.

Риарио отпустил дрожащего медика, и Леонардо заподозрил, что кое-кто очень скоро потеряет место. Хорошо если не заодно с жизнью. Сердце он забирать не стал: не горел желанием предъявлять его Сиксту лично. Есть турки или нет, а характерец у Папы в любом случае не сахар.  

– Без обид, граф, – заметил он, чтобы немного разрядить обстановку, – но ваши придворные лекари совершенно не умеют обращаться с мертвыми телами.

– Да и с живыми не особенно, если откровенно, – пожал плечами Риарио. – Как ты догадался про сердце? И почему решил, что во рту у кардинала должно что-то лежать?

– Чутье, – небрежно отозвался Леонардо. – И еще я подумал, если убийца положил в табернакль что-то священное, вероятно, он взял оттуда что-то взамен. Тело Христово, например.

– Тело? – переспросил Риарио. – Ты имеешь в виду гостию? Но зачем такому чудовищу совершать последнее причастие над собственной жертвой?

– Убийца – религиозный человек, – Леонардо порадовался, что все это не нужно объяснять Сиксту. – И в некотором роде художник. Судя по тому, в каком виде нашли жертву, ему не чужда своеобразная эстетика, он знаком с ритуалами и использует церковную символику. При этом он раскаивается в содеянном, но не убивать не может. Вели проверить тех, кто вхож в Ватикан, вероятно, какой-нибудь священник повредился рассудком.

– Список будет длинным. Но если раскаивается, значит, брат отц… Святого Отца точно ни при чем… 

Голос Риарио сходил на нет и звучал рассеянно: очевидно, в мыслях граф уже перебирал подозреваемых.

– Спасибо, художник, – наконец, заключил он. – Ты помог. По меньшей мере, навел на мысль, хотя предположение насчет Тела Христова кажется мне несколько надуманным. Полагаю, тебе стоит пока вернуться к работе. У тебя заказы, а я отвлекаю.

А вот это стало неожиданностью и весьма досадной. Леонардо не предвидел, что пребывание во дворце закончится так быстро. А ведь все складывалось на редкость удачно! Теперь же слежка значительно осложнится.

– Если что-то новое вскроется прежде, чем ты покинешь город, я дам тебе знать, – Риарио вгляделся ему в лицо. – Что-то не так?

– Я… Я бы хотел иметь возможность возвращаться по вечерам, пока я здесь, мне нужно еще кое-что проверить, – поспешно соврал Леонардо.

Риарио удивленно хмыкнул, но пожал плечами.

– Это можно устроить. Единственное, я не смогу сопровождать тебя, у меня очень много работы. Я, однако, предупрежу стражу, чтобы тебя впускали и позволили перемещаться по дворцу в известных пределах. Можешь ночевать в той же комнате, если понадобится.

– Думаю, не заблужусь, – повеселел Леонардо. – Спасибо, граф.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – благожелательно отозвался Риарио, но тут же нахмурился и наставил на него палец. – Только не вздумай…

– Я помню и по-прежнему не собираюсь выкапывать кардинала, – вздохнул Леонардо. – В любом случае, все необходимое нам уже известно.

Когда он вернулся в дом на Виа ди Корта Савелла, там поджидал славный сюрприз. Ну, точнее, сперва там поджидал Зо.

– А, – он приветственно вскинул кубок. – Возвращение блудного художника. Чего так быстро? Я-то думал, вы с Риарио уже скачете по изумрудным долинам в волшебную страну свободной любви, и ветер треплет гривы ваших скакунов.

– Если б мы куда и поскакали, то на костер, – фыркнул Леонардо. – Особенно здесь, в Риме.

Сама мысль, странное дело, возмущения не вызывала. В смысле, не о костре, а о Риарио. И дело заключалось даже не в том, кем был Риарио. Природное любопытство, жажда познания и восхищение красивым телом, случалось, уводили Леонардо очень далеко за одобряемые церковью пределы. Дело в том, _кем_ был Риарио. Но не в том смысле.

Леонардо окончательно запутался в мысленных рассуждениях, а Зо хотел добавить что-то еще, но тут в дверь – вот неожиданность – заглянул Нико.

– Добрый день, маэстро!

– Нико! – в приятном удивлении воскликнул Леонардо. – Рад встрече. Может, и Ванесса здесь?

– Нет, – Нико слегка помрачнел. – Лоренцо не спускает с нее глаз, а Джулио – с рук. Попытался отлучить меня от дворца, но Ванесса его переубедила.

Слушая, Леонардо встал перед мольбертом и принялся за новый рисунок. По пути из дворца его перехватил знакомый теперешнего заказчика и попросил написать деву с единорогом. Он внес задаток там же, и Леонардо с охотой согласился. Он серьезно сомневался, что сможет завершить картину, но отказываться было не в его правилах. Тем более, единорог – та же лошадь, а рисовать лошадей он любил необыкновенно.

– Полагаю, в качестве компромисса Лоренцо вознамерился временно меня отослать, и вот по его поручению я в Риме, – продолжал Нико. – Решил заодно зайти и сказать, что вы можете возвращаться. Лоренцо больше не в обиде и, мне кажется, даже желает вас видеть.

– Строить очередную пушку? – скривился Леонардо.

Он надавил на угольный карандаш слишком сильно и чертыхнулся, разглядывая чересчур жирную линию. Ну и пусть турки не крали чертежи. Он все равно теперь знал цену своим военным изысканиям и что будет, попади они не в те руки.

Нико переглянулся с Зо.

– А мне казалось, вам нравится делать оружие, – осторожно вымолвил он.

– Лео временно отвернуло от инженерии, – вмешался Зо. – Да, Лео? Так что, едем домой?

– У меня заказов полно, – Леонардо обвел жестом мансарду. – И с Риарио мы еще… не закончили.

– Вы с ним виделись? – вмешался Нико. – Как он?

– Хромота почти незаметна, – с некоторой гордостью за свое лекарское искусство ответил Леонардо. – Полагаю, оправился. Снова одет с иголочки и нередко вызывает сильнейшее желание его стукнуть.

– В последнем вы схожи, должен признать, – заметил Зо себе под нос.

– Я приеду попозже. Моя мастерская… – и тут Леонардо вспомнил о пожаре. – О, моя мастерская…

Нико расплылся в гордой улыбке и похлопал его по руке.

– Вашу мастерскую мы привели в порядок. Балки не пострадали, так что строение сохранить удалось. Конечно, внутри теперь пустовато, но кое-что из того, что вы постоянно использовали, я купил.

– Ах, Нико! – Леонардо крепко обнял его. – Спасибо огромное. Ты молодец. Я бы тебя расцеловал, – не сдержался он от шутки, – но мы в Риме.

Нико уже давно не был тем круглощеким мальчишкой, который бегал за Леонардо повсюду и заглядывал ему в рот, однако даже сейчас порозовел от похвалы.

Леонардо выпустил его и выудил клочок бумаги.

– Я напишу список вещей, которые нужны в мастерской к моему приезду. Докупи, если этого еще нет.

Зо громко хохотнул, а Нико только руками развел. Леонардо не обратил на их реакцию ровно никакого внимания. Когда список был готов, Нико спрятал его за пазуху и распрощался. Леонардо слышал, как они беседуют в комнате, но слова разобрать не пытался, углубившись в рисование. Зо, вернувшись, взглянул на уже оформившийся набросок.

– О, чистота и невинность?

– Я, честно говоря, не считаю единорога таким уж воплощением чистоты, – невнимательно поделился Леонардо, листая записную книжку в поисках страниц с набросками конских ног. – По легенде, единороги неравнодушны к обнаженной груди. Какая уж тут невинность?

Зо задумчиво уставился на деву, щеголяющую довольно аппетитными формами, и мудро рассудил:

– Ну, на обнаженную грудь всякий клюнет. Даже если он не единорог.  

***

 

Удача улыбнулась Леонардо лишь через трое суток. Днем он лихорадочно рисовал, ощущая-таки слабые уколы совести и, вероятно, жадности. Леонардо сам себе дивился, потому что вдохновение для него всегда стояло намного выше вознаграждения, а Зо похлопывал его по плечу и приговаривал: «Наконец-то ты повзрослел, Лео». Вечерами он изображал активную деятельность по поискам убийцы, а ночи просиживал в выемке за колонной. Риарио входил в покои поздно, а выходил рано,  и в промежутке комнаты не покидал. Даже синьора Черета больше не появлялась. Несмотря на общий ухоженный вид, выглядел Риарио утомленным: еще больше заострились нос и скулы, под глазами залегли тени.

Леонардо уже порядком страдал от усталости и недосыпа и подумывал если не бросить затею, то хотя бы сделать перерыв и отоспаться, однако на четвертую ночь из неглубокой дремы его вырвал скрип двери. Леонардо встрепенулся и, когда Риарио деловито зашагал по коридору, направился следом. Из того, что Риарио нырнул за колонну, когда послышались шаги стражи, Леонардо заключил, что находится на верном пути. После долгих минут петляния по коридорам и галереям Риарио вышел в маленький почти пустой зал. Камень пола и стен пах затхлостью и заброшенностью. Узкая дыра скрывалась под поточенным мышами и насекомыми гобеленом. Забираться пришлось чуть ли не ползком, зато потом ход расширился, хотя остался довольно низким: и Риарио, и Леонардо едва не задевали макушкой потолок. Единственным освещением служил факел, который нес Риарио, и следить было удобно: густые тени и изобилующие выступами и провалами стены представляли собой отличное укрытие – все это позволяло Леонардо подобраться совсем близко к объекту слежки, подстраиваясь под его шаги, и при этом оставаться незамеченным. В один момент в неверном свете Леонардо заметил рогатый символ, нарисованный красной краской на стене. Сердце пропустило удар, а потом забилось чаще: подозрения оправдывались. Вскоре впереди забрезжил свет, послышались звяканье и голоса. Леонардо был вынужден отстать немного. Риарио исчез за поворотом, а Леонардо прижался к стене на границе, где более яркий факельный свет разбивал тени, и затаился.

Очевидно, кроме Риарио, говорили двое. Один голос – Леонардо накрыла горячая волна гнева – принадлежал Карло. Пришлось сделать глубокий вдох и до боли сжать выдающийся из стены камень, чтобы не попытаться отомстить за смерть Андреа здесь же, выдав себя с головой. Чтобы успокоиться и сосредоточиться, он принялся напряженно вслушиваться. Стены неплохо отражали звук, но прямо над головой трещал факел, да и разговор шел на приглушенных тонах. Долетающие отрывки никакой точной информации не несли. Риарио и незнакомец были по какой-то причине недовольны Карло, Риарио высказывал подозрения насчет убийства кардинала Родриго и желал встретиться с создателем (наверное, Создателем, и явно не Господом Богом), незнакомец втолковывал Риарио, что тот должен воспользоваться убийством и беспокойством Сикста. Как воспользоваться и для чего осталось загадкой. А потом незнакомец спросил чуть громче: «Ты сомневаешься?», а Риарио, согласившись, проговорил: «Так наставьте меня на путь истинный», и все затихло. С минуту Леонардо напряженно прислушивался, потом очень осторожно заглянул в ярко освещенную залу. Помещение теперь пустовало. Он успел заметить стол, уставленный сосудами и отлитыми из металла подобиями знака на стене, и вход в соседнюю залу, после чего оттуда выплеснулся вопль и, отразившись от стен, заполнил комнату и коридор. Голос Леонардо узнал мгновенно, хотя так Риарио не кричал даже, когда в жарком мокром лесу за Каменным городом Леонардо вправлял ему сломанную кость. Тогда крик заглушила зажатая в челюстях палка, но сейчас вопли, ничем не сдерживаемые, все неслись и неслись, и внезапно на Леонардо нахлынула паника, стены словно надвинулись со всех сторон, и он бросился бежать, как ослепленный ужасом олень, и опомнился только перед дверями в покои Риарио.

Сердце грозило вырваться из плена ребер, заполошно скакали мысли. Незнакомец и Карло напали на Риарио? Нужно оповестить стражу и высылать на помощь? Но Леонардо не слышал шума борьбы. И едва ли от внезапного ранения Риарио стал бы кричать так долго. Звучало все, если откровенно, так, будто его пытали. Однако… граф спокойно разговаривал со своими сообщниками, по собственной воле пошел с ними, а потом вдруг его схватили и начали пытать? Не задавая при этом никаких вопросов? Чтобы заглушить вопли, мучителям пришлось бы выкрикивать вопросы в полный голос. Теряясь в догадках, Леонардо скрепя сердце решил подождать немного. Время тянулось мучительно, и он совсем было уж вознамерился отправиться на поиски стражников, как вновь послышались шаги, и Риарио – целый и невредимый на вид – прошагал по коридору и скрылся за дверью. Леонардо остался в полном недоумении. Он вернулся в предоставленную ему комнату и сел на кровать. Глаза горели. Он потер их, ожидая увидеть на пальцах влагу, но глаза оказались абсолютно сухими. Леонардо размял затекшую ногу и упал на постель. В ушах все еще звенело от криков.  

***

 

Пять ночей подряд Риарио ходил тем же коридором, а Леонардо прилежно крался следом. Иногда в помещении со столом присутствовал только незнакомец, иногда к беседе присоединялся Карло. Из разговоров Леонардо выяснил, что незнакомец – лекарь. Он тут же вспомнил убитого из видений и задался вопросом, не тот ли самый это лекарь, как упомянул Риарио в пропахшей кровью купальне. Разглядеть лицо пока не удавалось. Да и если Клариче уже давно нет в живых, кто тогда его убьет? Визиты не длились долго. Перекинувшись несколькими словами, из которых было ясно, что Лабиринт что-то замышляет, но абсолютно неясно, что именно, заговорщики расходились. Риарио все настаивал на встрече с таинственным Создателем, но, очевидно, не преуспел. Леонардо пытался отдыхать несколько часов днем, однако спал из рук вон плохо – ему снились не имеющие никакого смысла мантры, ввинчивающаяся в череп боль, отголоски которой оставались даже после пробуждения, и долгие захлебывающиеся крики. Голос принадлежал не ему, а Риарио.

Может, порожденная недосыпом и мигренями небрежность была причиной, или, вероятно, то обстоятельство, что на пятую ночь Леонардо снова пришлось покидать подземелья под аккомпанемент воплей, сыграло свою предательскую роль, но на шестую ночь он вынырнул из короткого сна в своем убежище и чуть было не вскрикнул. Перед проемом, опершись на колонну, стоял Риарио и, скрестив на груди руки, смотрел сверху вниз.

– Просыпайся, Леонардо, – громко говорил он.

– Граф Риарио? – предутреннюю тишину нарушил топот, и за спиной Риарио выросли три стражника. – Все в порядке?

– В полнейшем, – не оглядываясь, отозвался тот. – Я пригласил синьора да Винчи обсудить портрет, однако слегка об этом позабыл.

Стражники заморгали, а потом одновременно загоготали. Леонардо вяло обозлился. Картина в глазах посторонних складывалась нелестная: будто живописец так гнался за работой, что, не дождавшись вечером заказчика, заночевал под дверью.

Отсмеявшись, стражники вернулись к своим делам. 

– Тебе мало поисков убийцы и ты решил проследить за моей безопасностью лично? – благодушно осведомился Риарио. – Это ужасно мило с твоей стороны.

Однако интонации его и особенно глаза – переливчатые, похожие на странный черный лед в полутьме – говорили об обратном. Впрочем, за оружие граф не хватался, и это, пожалуй, можно было счесть добрым знаком. Как и то, что Риарио вздохнул и протянул руку:

– Пойдем-ка побеседуем.

Леонардо, словно отупевший от дремы и неожиданности, с помощью предложенной руки поднялся, зашел в комнату и, повинуясь жесту, опустился на мягкий стул. Он прекрасно понимал, что сейчас начнутся расспросы (и хорошо если без воздействия), и следует как можно быстрее придумать отговорку, но в голове было пусто, если не считать: «Ты же хотел напроситься в гости, вот и получай». Риарио не спеша снял ножны и плотный черный дублет, оставшись в просторной рубахе и штанах, зажег еще несколько свечей в дополнение к той, что горела на подоконнике, и принялся разливать вино. Леонардо, воспользовавшись заминкой, быстро окинул взглядом комнату. Пожалуй, именно так он и представлял обстановку – недешевая, но простая. Не келья монаха, конечно, но без лишних прикрас и с самой необходимой мебелью. Стены не были ни расписаны, ни украшены как-то по-иному, лишь на одной висело простое деревянное распятие. Леонардо зацепился за эту деталь, пытаясь тянуть время.

– Просишь милости у тех, кто имея уши да не слышит?

Обычно Риарио легко велся на подобные подначки. На корабле, когда выяснилось, что Леонардо и сам неплохо знает Писание, они, чтобы прогнать скуку долгого путешествия и отвлечь Риарио от боли, вели продолжительные дискуссии, пытаясь подловить друг друга на незнании или неверном толковании библейских стихов. Риарио явственно ужасался интерпретациям Леонардо, но свое мнение отстаивал скорее из принципа, чем с пеной у рта. События прошедших месяцев пошатнули его нерушимую веру, пусть и незаметно для постороннего глаза.

– Прости, но я сегодня не в настроении, – Риарио принес ему кубок. – И я ни у кого не прошу… милости.

Кажется, он слегка запнулся и помрачнел, но уже через мгновение тень сбежала с его лица, и Риарио присел на краешек стола напротив, вертя в руках собственный кубок.

– Жаль, – Леонардо не мог не попытать счастья еще раз. – Потому что мне пришел в голову презанятнейший вопрос. Смотри, «Не убий» – шестая заповедь, а «Не делай себе кумира и никакого изображения» – вторая. Выходит, искусство – больший грех, чем убийство?

– Исключительно занятный вопрос, – без интереса согласился Риарио. – Но мы вполне можем оставить его на завтра. Сейчас я хотел бы узнать, что ты делал под моей дверью. Почему-то мне кажется, что эта ночь не первая.

Ничего достаточно правдоподобного в голову по-прежнему не приходило, и Леонардо ухватился за мысль, высказанную самим Риарио.

– Я решил проследить за твоей безопасностью лично, – повторил он, как попугай.

Риарио пригубил вино и покачал головой:

– Ценю твою заботу, но я уже выздоровел и в няньке не нуждаюсь.

Леонардо вздохнул было с облегчением, но тут Риарио добавил:

– К тому же, ты врешь. Еще версии будут?

– Я хотел зайти в гости, – выпалил Леонардо.

По крайней мере, это действительно была правда.

– Ты здесь, – Риарио приглашающе развел руками, плавно, чтобы не расплескать вино. – Могу я узнать цель визита?

Леонардо застонал про себя. Нужно было отвлечь Риарио. Причем отвлечь так, чтобы тот позабыл о расспросах хотя бы до утра. Вероятно, при свете дня удастся собраться с мыслями и придумать сносное объяснение.

Решение пришло мгновенно, будто ждало под дверью, как он сам ранее. Решение было паршивое, но лучше так, чем Риарио узнает правду.

– Я… действительно беспокоюсь о тебе, – проговорил он, слегка понизив голос. – И я действительно искал с тобой встречи.

Он поднялся, оставив вино на полу, а Риарио, не шелохнувшись, смотрел на него невыразительными глазами, и Леонардо вздрогнул, вспомнив сплошь черный мертвенный взгляд из-под густых ресниц, ненатурально длинный язык и смолисто-темную кровь, залившую голую серебристую грудь. Но Риарио молчал, и Леонардо продолжил воплощать план.

– Я хотел остаться с тобой наедине, – приблизившись почти вплотную, он вынул кубок из пальцев Риарио и оставил его в сторону. – Во время путешествия я узнал тебя ближе и понял, что…

Слова – только отчасти неискренние, надо признать – замерзли во рту. Леонардо сел рядом, полуобернувшись к Риарио и не отводя взгляда от застывшего лица. Риарио вдруг быстро облизнулся, и Леонардо, подняв руку, большим пальцем провел по его шершавой нижней губе, слегка нажимая. Пальца невесомо коснулся теплый язык, и все поспешно надуманные намерения покинули Леонардо одновременно и разом, как по щелчку. Он отдернул руку и нервно рассмеялся.

– Кстати, о языке. Я недавно изучал его движения и выделил их семь: вытяжение, сокращение, притяжение, утолщение, укорачивание, расширение и утоньшение. Жаль, книги со мной нет, мои зарисовки…

Он икнул и замолк, когда пальцы Риарио сжали его бедро. Не только от неожиданности – мышцы пронзила режущая боль, которая, впрочем, тут же бесследно исчезла.

– Ты популярен у женщин, правда? – светским тоном поинтересовался Риарио.

– Э… – очень глубокомысленно отозвался Леонардо.

– Осмелюсь принять этот звук за положительный ответ. Так вот, ухаживая за дамой – если, конечно, ты утруждаешь себя подобной формальностью – ты читаешь ей лекции о движениях языка?

Леонардо, наконец, оторвал взгляд от тонких, с крупными костяшками пальцев, мнущих его штанину, и заглянул Риарио в лицо. Граф смотрел так, как, наверное, умел лишь он один – открыто, внимательно, с искренним желанием получить ответ и тонкой, но нескрываемой издевкой.

– Нет, конечно, – пошел на попятную Леонардо. – Дамам это не интересно. А тебе..?

– О, мне интересно, – Риарио в свою очередь убрал руку. – Мне очень интересно. Но… – он задумчиво поцокал языком, глядя в пространство. – Сдается мне, на корабле ты как-то упомянул, что теория ничто без практики. Понимаешь меня?

Леонардо понимал, куда он клонит. Леонардо совершенно не понимал, какого черта.

– Э… – еще более глубокомысленно отозвался он, а потом – неожиданно в первую очередь для себя самого – потянулся и поцеловал Риарио в губы.

И еще раз, и еще, и еще, прерываясь только чтобы сделать вдох. А затем в коридоре прогрохотали шаги стражи, и он отпрянул, хотя видел, что дверь заперта изнутри.

– Мммм, – протянул Риарио. – Вот теперь твой рассказ о движениях языка завершен. Думаю, я запомнил их все.

Леонардо неловко улыбнулся, а Риарио вдруг коротко, зло рассмеялся и молниеносным движением приставил кинжал к его горлу. Леонардо замер, боясь даже сглотнуть.

– Твои чары сладки, художник, но лучше оттачивай их на флорентийских простушках, – тихо, почти шепотом проговорил Риарио. – Так будет безопаснее для тебя самого. Не знаю уж, что ты здесь вынюхивал, но с нынешнего дня чтобы твоей ноги во дворце не было. Стражу я извещу. А поймаю еще раз, вырежу твой лживый язык и проверю, на сколько движений он способен, когда не прикреплен к тебе. Это ясно?

– Куда уж яснее, – пробормотал Леонардо.

Его бросило в жар, потом в холод. Страх и разочарование мешались с облегчением.

– Допивай свое вино и иди домой спать, – Риарио спрыгнул со стола и открыл дверь. – Ты похож на привидение.

– Ага, – Леонардо опустошил кубок, не чувствуя вкуса, и вышел за порог. – Спокойной ночи.

– Скорее доброго утра, – пожал плечами Риарио и захлопнул дверь. 


	3. Il prigioniero

В небольшое окошко на потолке лился свет. Обнаружив себя в знакомом зале, Леонардо первым делом принялся проверять, не изменилась ли ситуация с факелами и дверьми. Увы, пламя продолжало гаснуть. Однако в каждом из трех опробованных ходов он успел заметить по мертвому телу. Все они были знакомы: сидящий по-турецки обритый мужчина с раной в животе, лекарь, истерзанный пытками и привязанный к стулу (Леонардо снова задумался, тот ли это лекарь из подземелья) и распятая на прислоненном к стене кресте Клариче Орсини. Леонардо даже не стал думать, что всё это означает. Он лишь вернул очередной факел в очередной держатель и со вздохом вышел в центр залы.

Риарио медленно склонил голову в знак приветствия. Двигался он осторожно и плавно – так, Леонардо видел порой на рынке, вышагивали турчанки с поклажей на голове. Взгляд немедленно прикипел к рогам. Еще бы, с подобной тяжестью…

– Ты смотришь так, будто собираешься спросить, можно ли погладить, – заметил Риарио.

– Надеюсь, не обижу, если скажу, что на милого пушистого теленка ты не очень похож.

На самом деле погладить хотелось. Не просто погладить – изучить, выяснить, как устроено это странное создание, как вообще оно способно существовать, пусть и в его собственном воображении.

Леонардо протянул руку.

– Можно?

Риарио пожал плечами, и он провел пальцами по гладкому рогу, взъерошил короткую серебристо-серую шерсть на макушке. Походя он задел ухо и почти ждал, что оно дернется, как у коровы, но ухо – вполне человеческое по форме – не шелохнулось. Зато Риарио оскалился в улыбке. Буквально оскалился – зубы у него были не человеческие и не бычьи, а треугольные и очень острые на вид. Леонардо поспешно отдернул руку.

– Ты нынче на удивление деликатен.

Леонардо непонимающе нахмурился.

– В отличие от нашего маленького ночного приключения, – пояснил Риарио.

С момент Леонардо недоумевал, потом сообразил и чертыхнулся про себя.

– А, ну да, – неловко пробормотал он. – Ты мой сон, а поэтому знаешь то же, что и я.

– Я знаю больше, – возразил Риарио.

– Мы все знаем больше, чем нам кажется. Часть знаний хранится, пока они нам не понадобятся, а часть мы прячем нарочно, хотя сами того не понимаем.

Риарио снисходительно улыбнулся, на этот раз с закрытым ртом.

– Ладно, – Леонардо присел напротив. – Если ты знаешь больше, скажи мне, как ты связан с Лабиринтом?

Риарио хмыкнул и развел руками.

– Непосредственно.

Проклятье. Неверный вопрос. Они в самом буквальном смысле сидели внутри чертового Лабиринта. Но Леонардо все равно попытался еще раз.

– Я говорю не об этом Лабиринте.

–Лабиринт один. Мы едины.

_Открой глаза и узри. Открой глаза и узри. Мы есть рога несотворенного. Мы – единство внутри зверя._

Голову пронзило резкой болью, факелы на стенах поплыли, превратившись на момент в пятна размытого света, режущего глаза. Леонардо мгновенно бросило в пот, а потом боль схлынула так же быстро, как накатила.

– Я тебя… вытащу, – запнувшись, проговорил он.

Перед глазами прояснилось. Риарио смотрел в упор, и в черных бездонных провалах под длинными светлыми ресницами колыхалось что-то вроде сочувствия.

– Ты не сможешь, – сказал он. – Ты ведь помнишь, чем закончился миф о Минотавре. Тезей убил его голыми руками. Когда придет время и у тебя не будет иного выбора, ты поступишь так же.

– Нет, – Леонардо мотнул головой и поморщился от отголосков боли. – На некоторых росписях есть иная версия. Согласно ей, Тезей выводит Минотавра из Лабиринта. Связанного, но живого.

– Минотавр не может покинуть Лабиринт. Они оба созданы. Первый – во грехе, второй – чтобы скрыть этот грех, – Риарио шумно вздохнул. – Минотавр, как всё, сделанное искусственно, не способен жить среди людей.

Он шевельнулся, устраиваясь удобнее, скрестил на груди руки, и Леонардо заметил на гладком боку, над ребрами, что-то темное, резко выступающее на фоне серой шерсти.

– Что это?

– А, – Риарио приподнял руку. – Ты сам упоминал, что я похож на быка. А всякий бык носит тавро.

На серебристой шкуре отчетливо проступал рогатый знак – тот самый, который Леонардо видел на стенах подземного коридора и на столе лекаря.

– Что это? – повторил он.

– Печать Создателя, – Риарио снова сверкнул острозубой улыбкой. – Теперь ты видишь, Леонардо? Я принадлежу Лабиринту. Если ты хочешь меня спасти, тебе придется меня убить. Но не сейчас, – он протянул руку. – Моя сестра тебе ничего не передала?

– Твоя… сестра? – Леонардо лихорадочно перелистал в памяти миф. – Ариадна? Мне? Нет, с чего бы? Я ее никогда не…

Риарио продолжал терпеливо держать руку на весу.

– А, – в мыслях что-то щелкнуло. – _Твоя_ сестра? В смысле, двоюродная? Лукреция?

Леонардо пошарил за пазухой и к собственному удивлению извлек клубок красной пряжи. Тот самый, который во сне дала ему умирающая Лукреция. Он опустил клубок на подставленную ладонь.

– Эта нить выведет тебя?

– С помощью этой нити я выведу тебя, – поправил Риарио. – А сам останусь. Я принадлежу Лабиринту, ты – нет.

– Меня не нужно выводить, – Леонардо вскочил и принялся мерить шагами залу. – Это мой сон. Я могу выйти отсюда в любой момент!

Риарио рассмеялся и смеялся долго: под каменными сводами волновалось гулкое эхо. Леонардо ждал. Отсмеявшись, Риарио кивнул:

– Ну так иди, художник.

Леонардо посматривал на него с подозрением, невольно опасаясь чего-нибудь пугающего, но льющийся с потолка свет просто превратился в тронутый бледной синевой туман, который быстро сгустился и заволок всё. 

  ***

 

– Ты пишешь картину или пытаешься проткнуть ее кистью насквозь? – поинтересовался Зо, подняв голову от разложенных на столике карт.

Во всем произошедшем удалось отыскать лишь один положительный момент: Леонардо проспал почти до вечера и впервые за последние дни ощутил себя отдохнувшим. Но настроение все равно было скверное. Одно дело следить за Риарио без его ведома. Другое – следить за Риарио с явным и весьма строгим предупреждением этого не делать. Конечно, в знак признательности за фактически спасенную жизнь Риарио едва ли его убьет, да и насчет языка он, скорее всего, преувеличивал… А может, и не преувеличивал.

«Чтобы писать картины, язык не нужен», – прозвучал в мыслях очень знакомый голос так явственно, что Леонардо нервно сглотнул.  

– Риарио поймал меня под утро за слежкой, – пробурчал он, с неприязнью буравя взглядом обнимающую единорога деву.

– Оу, – с сочувствием выдохнул Зо. – Однако, насколько я вижу, ты жив и при всех конечностях.

– Да, но правдоподобную отговорку мне придумать не удалось.

– Стареешь, теряешь навык, – констатировал друг. – Надо было сказать, что тебе внезапно очень захотелось написать его портрет.

– Так он объяснил мое присутствие страже, – признался Леонардо. – Я почувствовал себя ужасно глупо.

– Ладно, сказал бы, что воспылал к нему непреодолимой страстью и искал возможности остаться вдвоем, – Зо потянулся за кувшином и сделал несколько больших глотков.

– Чтобы он меня прирезал? – фыркнул Леонардо, потом вздохнул и добавил: – Я так и сказал.

Послышался звук, который могла бы издать разве что пьющая лошадь, в чью ноздрю попал головастик. Леонардо обеспокоенно встрепенулся: Зо, держа на вытянутой руке кувшин, с сожалением разглядывал промокшие карты.

– Ну ты и болван, – только и заметил он.

– Возможно, – Леонардо отложил кисть. – И все же, граф явно в опасности. С подземельями ничего не сделаешь, если, разумеется, мы не хотим взорвать Ватикан и пол-Рима заодно. Значит, нужно убрать от подземелий Риарио.

– О, ну это несложно, – Зо привел в порядок забрызганную рубаху и принялся вытирать карты тряпкой. – С меня мешок и лошадь, а ты придумай, как его вырубить.

– Что, прости? – заморгал Леонардо. – И куда мы его денем?

– Даже и не знаю. Увезешь во Флоренцию, посадишь на цепь. Пусть мастерскую охраняет.

– Зооо, – Леонардо закатил глаза и снова схватился за кисть. – Я серьезно, а ты со своими шутками.

– Кто сказал, что я шучу?

В дверь постучали – громко и нетерпеливо. Леонардо и Зо переглянулись. Хозяин дома почти благоговел перед флорентийским художником (ну, или перед оплаченными работами, по крайней мере) и ходил едва ли не на цыпочках. Он не стал бы ломиться в дверь.

– Откройте! Гвардия Ватикана!

– Лео? – Зо положил руку на кинжал. – Что ты там натворил?

– Ничего… особенного, – Леонардо бросил кисть и потянулся за мечом.

– Я открою, – Зо направился в комнату. – Если что, отомсти за меня.

Все еще недоумевая, Леонардо сжал вспотевшие пальцы на рукояти меча. Риарио передумал и вознамерился расправиться с ним раз и навсегда? Решил не марать руки и отдал приказ швейцарским наемникам?

Дверь распахнулась, и в тот же момент возмущенно вскрикнул Зо. Леонардо, вытащив меч, прижался спиной к стене, став так, чтобы между ним и дверью оказались почти законченный картон и мольберт. На веранду вышли двое папских гвардейцев. Едва взглянув на  напрягшегося Леонардо, они встали по обе стороны от двери. Огромной неожиданностью оказался вошедший следом Сикст собственной персоной. За его спиной черной тенью маячил Риарио. Еще дальше виднелся Зо, сердито потирающий затылок. Наверное, вошедшие солдаты грубо толкнули его в стену.

Леонардо пребывал в полнейшем недоумении. Заглянувшая в голову мысль, что Риарио пожаловался на его ночное недостойное поведение папе (которому случилось оказаться Папой) была просто-таки смехотворной. В иной ситуации он бы поделился этим предположением с Зо, и они бы славно похохотали. Или Сикст рассержен тем, что ему не удалось отыскать убийцу? Конечно, не он отдавал приказ, и Леонардо его вообще во дворце ни разу не видел, но о поисках-то ему обязаны были доложить.

Сикст удостоил Леонардо чуть более внимательным взглядом, чем залетевшего в покои комара, и принялся разглядывать картины. Риарио тем временем подошел к Леонардо.

– Убери меч, художник, – тихо проговорил он. – И перестань ерошиться, как уличный мальчишка, пойманный с чужим кошелем. Твое неудачное расследование здесь ни при чем.

Неизвестно, какое расследование он имел в виду. Вероятно, оба. Леонардо метнул настороженный взгляд на гвардейцев и вернул оружие в ножны.

– Его Святейшество удостоил тебя личным визитом, – продолжал Риарио. – Прояви должное уважение.

Он отступил в сторону, и его место занял Сикст.

– Леонардо да Винчи, – протянул он, окинув Леонардо высокомерным взглядом.

Леонардо хмыкнул и вздернул подбородок. В последний раз, когда он общался с понтификом, пришлось побегать, однако сейчас он не собирался признавать ничье превосходство. Тем более, память об унижении – пусть случившемся лишь в странном сне – была свежа. Леонардо пообещал себе, что перстень ни в коем разе целовать не будет. Сон есть сон, а в реальности ему не требовалось ни просить, ни вымаливать.

По знаку Сикста гвардейцы покинули веранду, утянув за собой и негодующего Зо.

– Святой Отец, – Леонардо кивнул. – Могу ли я чем-то помочь? Вам нужна картина? Фрески?

Сикст побагровел и надулся. Леонардо тут же невольно сравнил его с жабой, отдыхающей на листе кувшинки, и едва сдержал улыбку. Сикст уже пытался нанять его – в числе других художников – расписывать церковь, но Леонардо не согласился чисто из принципа и свой отказ с потворства Лоренцо выразил весьма энергично, едва не развязав войну с Римом. К тому же, фрески он не любил: роспись по свежей влажной штукатурке требовала быстрой работы и почти исключала возможность править ошибки. Масло позволяло больше свободы.

– Мне нужно оружие, – прямо сказал Сикст.

Леонардо обратился в слух. С одной стороны, оружие нужно всем и всегда, с другой же… Неужели все-таки турки?

– Времена нынче неспокойные, – понизил голос Сикст. – Враги Святого Престола не дремлют. У нас есть чертежи, но, вероятно, в них потребуется внести некоторые правки. Ну и воплотить, разумеется. Оружие должно обладать небольшими размерами и быстро заряжаться.

И тут Леонардо понял. Турки здесь были ни при чем. И вообще речь шла не о завоеваниях или внешней политике. Сикст был до смерти напуган. Очевидно, загадочная гибель кардинала Родриго потрясла его в такой степени, что он решил позаботиться о собственной безопасности, вооружив личную охрану – а, вероятно, и себя – чем-то более эффективным, нежели меч или арбалет. В довершение всего, он снизошел до личного визита к человеку, которого на дух не переносил. Это что-то да значило. Леонардо приободрился. Волей судьбы в реальности они поменялись с Сикстом местами.

Несмотря на гложущее любопытство, изначальным порывом было гордо отказаться. Во-первых, опять-таки, из принципа, во-вторых, он больше не желал создавать ничего, несущего смерти и разрушение. Однако потом в голову пришла замечательная идея.

– Конечно, – сказал Леонардо. – Это можно устроить.

Он затребовал за свои услуги весьма и весьма приличную сумму, чтобы все выглядело так, будто его сомнения пересилила жадность. Риарио вручил ему увесистый кошель с задатком и несколько листов бумаги.

– Никому не слова, – грозно предупредил Сикст. – Когда определишься, что именно тебе нужно для работы, отдашь список Джироламо.  

Леонардо уже не слушал. Развернув листы на столе, он жадно вглядывался в чертежи. Они не просто требовали правок – их следовало переделать заново. Но сама идея… ее Леонардо разглядел отлично. Жажда познавать и создавать новое боролась в нем с осознанием того, какой ущерб нанесет подобный механизм, будучи воплощенным в реальность.

Он опомнился только тогда, когда громко хлопнула дверь, и на веранде появился недовольный Зо. Леонардо коротко передал ему содержание беседы с Сикстом, продолжая одновременно изучать бумаги.  

– Собрался остаться в Вечном городе навечно? – осведомился Зо. – Будешь на Папу работать?

– Не собираюсь, – Леонардо с сожалением оторвался от чертежей. – Однако Риарио нужно отсюда убрать. Твой план, если подумать, вполне неплох.

– Посадить его на цепь в твоей мастерской? – Зо прыснул. – О, дружище, да ты затейник.

– Да нет же. Увезти его во Флоренцию, – Леонардо щелкнул пальцами. – Я солгу Сиксту, что мне необходимы какие-то инструменты или материалы, которые есть только в моей мастерской. Он же не знает, что мастерская сгорела. Тем более, Нико сказал, что ее восстановили. Поеду якобы за ними, а Риарио… Надеюсь, Сикст прикажет ему ехать со мной и проследить, чтобы я вернулся обратно. Или Риарио сам вызовется – ты же знаешь, какой он подозрительный. А если нет, испрошу папской аудиенции и намекну, чтобы отправил Риарио со мной. Сикст перепуган до чертиков, он не откажет. Ну а дома подумаем, что делать дальше.

Зо обреченно пожал плечами.

– Что ж, – рассудил он. – План так себе, но все же план.

***

 

Леонардо лихорадочно трудился четыре дня, чтобы завершить заказы и изобразить видимость работы над чертежами. Он в самом деле привел их в надлежащий вид, но не совсем: немногочисленные, однако существенные ошибки, допущенные намеренно, не позволили бы сделать по этим чертежам действующий механизм. Составив список, Леонардо отправился с ним во дворец и у ворот попросил стражу позвать Риарио. Он как мог малозаметно, однако внимательно вгляделся графу в лицо, пытаясь выяснить, не произошло ли за прошедшие дни чего-то губительного. Риарио, однако же, выглядел как всегда, вежливо поздоровался и с каменной миной развернул список. Впрочем, когда он дошел до последнего пункта, по камню прошла трещина.

– Что значит «моя мастерская»? – нахмурился Риарио. – Тебе оборудуют мастерскую.

– Для успешного результата крайне необходимы кое-какие ингредиенты и заготовки, которые проще, быстрее и дешевле взять у меня в мастерской, нежели пытаться отыскать здесь, – самым честным голосом объяснил Леонардо. – Мы туда и обратно, думаю, за неделю или около того обернемся.

Риарио пробуравил его подозрительным взглядом. Леонардо посмотрел в ответ как мог невинно.

– Ладно, – проговорил Риарио. – Если Святой Отец позволит…

– Кстати, о нем, – встрепенулся Леонардо. – Понтифик может принять меня сейчас?

Он решил не полагаться на волю случая, настроение Сикста или намерения Риарио, а обеспечить компанию последнего наверняка.

***

 

Утро выдалось погожее. Под мягкими лучами восходящего солнца Леонардо и Зо выехали за городские ворота. Там их уже поджидал Риарио. Черный андалузский жеребец переступал на месте, полный желания отправиться в путь. Его хозяин теми же стремлениями похвастать не мог.

– Очевидно, в своем списке необходимых вещей ты забыл последним пунктом добавить меня, – ледяным тоном проговорил Риарио.

– Ну не скажи, – пожал плечами Леонардо. – Если ты приравниваешь людей к вещам, видя в них лишь средство достигнуть цели, это не значит, что все остальные поступают так же.

– Чья бы корова мычала, – неожиданно вступился Зо. – Можно подумать, сам не таков.

– О, еще не успели отправиться в дорогу, а уже сплотились против меня, – шутливо пожаловался Леонардо и, заметив, что оба попутчика намереваются что-то добавить, пришпорил лошадь. – Поехали, синьоры. Мы не на увеселительной прогулке.

Путешествие проходило абсолютно не примечательно. Они спешили, но не гнали коней чрезмерно. На ночь останавливались на постоялых дворах. Риарио, очевидно, все еще был в обиде на Леонардо за отвлекающий маневр, поэтому вернулся к образу того высокомерного засранца, каким казался в самом начале их знакомства. Лишь к вечеру, в полутемной харчевне за тарелкой горячего и кружкой хмельного, он немного оттаивал и почти мирно беседовал с Зо о лошадях и вине. Ну, по крайней мере, мирными были первые четверть часа обсуждения каждого затронутого вопроса. Потом они не сходились в какой-нибудь совершеннейшей мелочи и начинали спорить так бурно, что другие постояльцы жадно поглядывали в их сторону, готовясь присоединиться к назревающей драке.

– Полно, друзья, – вмешался на второй вечер Леонардо, который вопреки своему обыкновению старательно пытался сидеть и помалкивать. – Неужели подобный пустяк стоит ссоры?

– В споре рождается истина, – объявил Зо.

– А в вашем, похоже, сейчас родится труп, – возразил Леонардо. – А то и два.

Камнем преткновения на этот раз выступили клички лошадей. Попутно Зо не преминул пройтись по имени принадлежащего Риарио коня – того звали Принц. По мнению Леонардо, кличка подходила красивому благородному животному как нельзя лучше, однако Зо принялся развлекаться.

– Звучит-то как: принц возит графа, – мечтательно проговорил он. – Или нет, еще лучше: граф скачет на принце…

Риарио вспыхнул и схватился за кинжал. Леонардо и крепкой служанке стоило больших трудов не допустить смертоубийства – к вящему разочарованию восхищенной публики. Впрочем, скоро всеобщее внимание быстро переключилось на старика-нищего, который ввалился в таверну, сел прямо посреди зала и заунывно возвестил:

– Темные времена грядут! Будет смятение во многих местах, часто будет посылаем с неба огонь, дикие звери переменят места свои, и нечистые женщины будут рождать чудовищ..!

Люди притихли, потом встревоженно загудели. Зо скептически хмыкнул, Риарио поморщился, а Леонардо, довольный тем, что опасность временно миновала, наклонился вперед и прошептал:

– Я так тоже умею. Вот, послушайте: многие сделают кишки своим жилищем и будут обитать в собственных кишках.

– Это еще про что? – ужаснулся Зо.

– Про колбасную начинку, – улыбнулся Леонардо, взглядом указав на почти опустевшее блюдо. – Бегала свинья по двору, а потом ее…

– Заткнись, Лео, – с гримасой велел Зо. – Секунду назад мне очень нравились эти колбаски.

А Риарио неожиданно расхохотался, и Леонардо самого удивило усилие, которое пришлось приложить, чтобы отвести взгляд от его смягчившегося лица и поблескивающих темных глаз.

***

 

Путешествие подходило к концу. Однако ночь третьих суток застала путников далеко от очередной таверны. Хляби небесные разверзлись в поистине библейских масштабах, и долина, которую предстояло пересечь, превратилась в непролазное болото. Лошади месили копытами грязь, забрызгивая себя и всадников, а потом и вовсе начали вязнуть. Пришлось искать обход. К сумеркам погода выправилась. Риарио – не иначе как из раздражения заминкой – пытался настаивать на том, чтобы продолжить путь, однако Зо и Леонардо хором запротестовали.

– Месяц едва народился, – указал Зо. – Хочешь, чтобы твой драгоценный Принц переломал ноги в темноте?

– Лошади устали, а мы вымокли насквозь, – поддакнул Леонардо. – Не знаю, как ты, а мне будет обидно после всех опасностей неизвестной земли помереть от банальной простуды.

Риарио под удвоенным давлением не стал долго артачиться, и они нашли неплохое место для ночлега – с озерцом чистой воды и густой рощей поблизости. Развести костер удалось не сразу, однако вскоре огонь весело пылал, щедро делясь желанным теплом. Напоив и почистив лошадей, Леонардо, Зо и Риарио занялись собой – искупались, выстирали запятнанную грязью одежду. Стоило отойти на несколько шагов от костра, как все тонуло в темноте, а вода напоминала чернила, однако Леонардо, завернувшись в теплый плащ и устроившись у огня,  осмелился вновь взглянуть на Риарио лишь тогда, когда тот натянул просторные полотняные штаны, выуженные из дорожного тюка. После затрудненного ливнем перехода на разговоры не тянуло, и Леонардо вскоре задремал под треск пламени и мерный хруст травы в челюстях лошадей.

Разбудил его – кажется, всего через несколько минут – негромкий спор. Леонардо насторожился. По своему опыту он знал, как скоро невинная перебранка между Риарио и Зо перерастает в грызню не на жизнь, а на смерть.

– Чего вам не спится? – проворчал он. – Завтра с лошадей попадаете.

– Вот о лошадях и речь, – оживленно отозвался Зо, перебравшись на его сторону. – Твой граф совсем спятил и утверждает, что лошади умеют танцевать. Обезьяны – ладно, собачки – пожалуйста. Но лошади?

– Ну, – Леонардо сел, стряхнув сонливость. – Я читал про танцы на лошадях в Греции. Но это было давно.

– Принц умеет, – негромко сказал Риарио.

– Отлично, – Зо хлопнул в ладоши. – Продемонстрируй.

Риарио вздохнул.

– Зороастр, ты правда думаешь, что после утомительного дня нам с Принцем нечем заняться, как перед тобой плясать?

– Нет, я думаю, что ты городишь чепуху, – победно объявил Зо.

Леонардо ушам поверить не мог. Не потому, что считал, будто лошади не способны танцевать – у породистого жеребца явно не имелось проблем ни с ритмом, ни со смышленостью, ни с взаимопониманием с хозяином. Однако, чтобы Риарио… Любопытство в нем разгорелось и моментально достигло масштабов небольшого пожара. Он почувствовал, что не простит себе, если пропустит подобное выступление.

– Правда, Джироламо, – проговорил он. – Мне тоже было бы очень любопытно посмотреть.

– «Джироламо», – передразнил Риарио. – Да ты подхалим, художник.

И все же он встал, и Леонардо польстил себе мыслью, что именно его просьба заставила графа согласиться.

Риарио подвел поближе расседланного Принца. Леонардо улыбнулся. Не так-то просто забраться на лошадь без седла. Однако этот маневр позволит незаметно и безнаказанно полюбоваться на задницу Риарио, пока тот будет подтягиваться. А учитывая, что мешковатые штаны сползли довольно низко… В общем, Леонардо настроился на зрелище, поэтому вздохнул с одобрением и разочарованием пополам, когда Риарио тронул босой ступней ногу лошади, и умное животное опустилось на колени, после чего оказаться на его спине не составило ровно никакого труда.

Риарио выбил ладонями несложный ритм, который Леонардо с энтузиазмом подхватил. Потряхивая роскошной гривой, андалузец действительно начал – за неимением более подходящего слова – танцевать. Повинуясь поводьям и пяткам всадника, он то величаво выступал, высоко вскидывая ноги, то приседал, то кружился, то привставал на дыбы, то принимался отбивать копытами в ритм хлопков. Когда он подпрыгнул высоко в воздух, вертикально вверх, и брыкнул задними ногами, Леонардо не сдержал возгласа восторга, а Зо восхищенно присвистнул. Уже через пару минут после начала танца Леонардо, оставив обязанности «музыканта» на друга, схватился за книжку и принялся лихорадочно делать наброски. Риарио держался одними только коленями, как влитой. Сам он почти не двигался, просто сидел, выпрямив спину и развернув плечи. Даже досада взяла. Впрочем, ждать от него еще и акробатики было по меньшей мере странно. Будто прочитав мысли Леонардо, когда Принц после череды прыжков, сопровождаемых ритмичными махами головы в обе стороны, снова пошел плавно, Риарио откинулся назад, выгнувшись и почти касаясь затылком крупа.

– Шлюха, – в устах Зо непристойность прозвучала изысканным комплиментом.

Риарио ухмыльнулся и, не поднимаясь, показал ему средний палец. Позабытый карандаш вывалился из руки. Свет полной луны очертил ореолом лошадь и всадника, практически слившихся в одно целое. Леонардо смотрел, как дрожат мышцы на впавшем животе, как расширяются дуги ребер, как вздымается грудь, как ходит кадык на напряженной шее, и ощущал, как внутри нарастает мучительный непрошеный жар. Захотелось вскочить, сдернуть Риарио со спины жеребца и…

«Месяц едва народился», – прозвучал в мыслях голос Зо.

Оторвав взгляд от восхитительной картины, написанной серебром, тенями и сильными красивыми телами человека и животного, Леонардо посмотрел в небо, на идеальное окружье луны. Жар в животе мгновенно сменился кусками колотого льда – холодными и острыми.

– Риарио это не нужно, – пробормотал он вслух. – Откуда бы… Он бы не смог… не стал…

Как он вообще мог поверить в подобное?

Принц остановился. Риарио выпрямился на конской спине. Лунный свет бежал по его телу видимой волной сверху вниз, заменяя смуглую кожу и штаны ровной серой шкурой. Спустя считанные мгновения на фоне чуть посветлевшего неба вырисовался рогатый силуэт.

– Ты почти обхитрил меня, – сказал ему Леонардо. – Но тебя выдала луна.

– Я подумал, при достойном освещении мое маленькое представление будет выглядеть эффектнее.

Изменившийся Риарио соскользнул вниз по черному боку коня, словно струя жидкой ртути. Глаза резануло болью, и Леонардо зажмурился, а когда оправился, то увидел, что занимается блеклый рассвет, лошади дремлют поодаль, свесив головы, Зо похрапывает, закутавшись в шерстяной плащ, а костер почти догорел.  Риарио подошел мало не вплотную, и теперь его нагота, едва осознаваемая в зале с дверями, сделалась до боли очевидна.

– Сядь, – буркнул Леонардо. – Я хочу разговаривать с тобой, а не с твоим хозяйством.

– Правда? А мне вот всю дорогу казалось, что ты не против беседы-другой с моим…

– Нет! Ты – не Джироламо, – вспыхнув, перебил Леонардо. – Ты мой сон.

– Но все же в мыслях ты продолжаешь называть меня его именем.

И не поспоришь. Чертыхнувшись про себя, Леонардо попытался отвести разговор в сторону.  

– Кстати, ты говорил, что Минотавр не может покинуть Лабиринт. Что ты в таком случае тут делаешь?

– А я и не покидал Лабиринт, – пожал плечами Риарио, присев на траву. – И ты не покидал.

Леонардо окинул взглядом спящую рощу, тихое озеро, белесый от росы луг и небо, усыпанное тускнеющими звездами. Ушей достиг убаюкивающий шелест листвы; пахло зеленью, влагой, сгоревшей древесиной и навозом.

– Поздравляю, – сказал Леонардо. – Ты хорошо декорировал свое жилище. Росписи стен и потолка весьма натуральны. Даже с запахами и звуками.

Риарио расхохотался, запрокинув голову. Леонардо увидел его зубы с более близкого расстояния, чем хотелось бы, вздрогнул и пообещал себе, что этот рот и близко к каким бы то ни было частям своего тела не подпустит.

– Оставим пока эту тему, – сказал Риарио, отсмеявшись. – Сегодня я здесь не за этим.

– А за чем? – без нужды спросил Леонардо.

Риарио нашел взглядом его губы и облизнулся.

– Нет, – повторил Леонардо.

– Да неужели? Думаешь, я не замечал, как ты на меня смотришь?

– Ты – не он. Ты просто мой сон, и я слегка беспокоюсь за свои моральные принципы, позволившие облечь Джироламо в такой облик.

– У тебя есть моральные принципы? – удивленно поинтересовался Риарио. – И давно?

Он резко качнулся вперед, прильнув к Леонардо, и тот невольно обхватил его руками, ощущая, как пальцы скользят по плотной горячей коже, покрытой гладкой шерстью. Прижавшись носом к его плечу, Леонардо почувствовал, как странно от него пахнет: не человеком или зверем, а солью, медью и затхлостью.

– Почему ты уперся? – обжег ухо горячий шепот. – Потому что я мужчина? Тебя это никогда не отпугивало. Или потому что я похож на животное? Во сне можно всё, Леонардо. Тебя не отправят на костер за сны, если ты не будешь трубить о них на базарной площади. 

Риарио чуть отстранился и приник к его рту, лизнул, прикусил, а потом вдруг впился голодным хищником, разрывая в клочья губы, вгрызаясь в челюсть острыми треугольными зубами… 

Леонардо проснулся от хруста собственных костей. Его бил озноб, голова раскалывалась от боли. Он подтянул колени к груди и застонал.

– Лео? – послышался встревоженный голос Зо. – Что с тобой?

Леонардо не был уверен, что голос подчинится, но тут боль сошла на нет, оставив лишь небольшую ломоту за глазными яблоками. Хруст тоже стих. Разлепив веки, Леонардо разглядел в руке присевшего рядом Зо недоеденный сухарь, и ему стало ясно, откуда взялся звук. За плечом Зо стоял Риарио – встрепанный и полуголый, в одних лишь свободных полотняных штанах. Леонардо передернуло.

– Ты привидение увидел? – хмуро осведомился Риарио.

– Голова, – невпопад ответил Леонардо. – Наверное, я все-таки простудился.

– Печально, – заметил Риарио. – Потому что одежда подсохла, но не совсем.

– У меня есть травы. Надо только заварить.

– Я сделаю, – Зо принялся раздувать угли. – Граф, слетай за водой.

К тому времени, как настала пора выдвигаться в путь, Леонардо напился травяного отвара, поел и больше не чувствовал себя больным. Сон не позабылся, но сгладился, как острые утесы на ветру. День обещал быть ясным. До Флоренции осталось совсем недалеко.

***

 

Город встретил их привычной пестрой сутолокой. Пройдя по людным улицам и ответив на многочисленные приветствия, поздравления, подколки и возгласы «Куда ты пропал?» (слегка разбавленные оскорблениями и сожалениями по поводу его возвращения), Леонардо понял, что за эти дни успел соскучиться по шумной веселой Флоренции. Как бы он ни презирал порой родной город, а Рим с его чопорными кварталами и нищими переулками вперемежку не смог завладеть его сердцем.

Едва они минули рынок, как Риарио, отговорившись делами, исчез, пообещав вернуться к вечеру, так что в мастерскую Леонардо и Зо зашли вдвоем.

Нико, Ванесса и неизвестные доброжелатели потрудились на славу: очистили от копоти балки и стены, спасли, что удалось. Обнаружились тут и вещи, докупленные Нико, а также некоторые предметы, которые – Леонардо теперь вспомнил – со времен его  ученичества хранились в боттеге Андреа.

Леонардо покрутил в руках стеклянный шар, который, будучи наполненным водой, усиливал и направлял лучи светильников. Затем его внимание привлек скелет жеребенка, собранный из отдельных костей. Леонардо невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая, как ругался маэстро, когда к дверям зачастили мясники с окровавленными тушами, и как ученики чуть было не устроили забастовку, потому что вонь от вываривания стояла до небес. На смену улыбке пришла печаль: Андреа уже никогда не пройдет с неизменной кружкой вина в руке в гомонящей толпе подмастерьев, не пожурит, не похвалит, не выслушает с пониманием то, что другие назвали бы безумием или ересью…

– Лео, – Зо тронул его плечо. – Хорош гладить дохлую лошадь, у тебя живая есть.

Леонардо вздохнул, оставил в покое скелет и снова окинул взглядом мастерскую. Он был дома, и все было как прежде. Почти.

– Ты уже придумал, что будешь делать с Риарио? – поинтересовался Зо. – Если нет, предлагаю обсудить, пока он не явился.

Леонардо обрушился на табурет.

– Прятаться вечно мы не сможем. И даже просто долго не сможем. Сикст нас ждет и к тому же знает, где мы. Надо выведать у Риарио, что связывает его с Лабиринтом и что они замышляют.

– Сказать легко, – вздохнул Зо. – Когда ты решил обшарить Тайный Архив, а мы обнаружили этого засранца в твоем подводном костюме, Нико вознамерился выведать у него, куда ты делся. Действовал малыш весьма настойчиво, надо сказать, хотя и не особенно умело. Однако не преуспел.

– Допустим, Риарио в самом деле не знал, куда я делся, – указал Леонардо.

– А держался так, будто знал, но не хотел говорить.

– Полагаю, пытать его бесполезно, – Леонардо вспомнил крики в подземных залах и слегка поежился. – Да и не уверен, по правде говоря, что смогу…

– Я б смог, – небрежно вымолвил Зо. – Только мне тоже кажется, что он не расколется. Чисто чтобы мне досадить.

– В принципе, можно угостить его слабым отваром белены, – Леонардо вскочил и начал расхаживать от стены к стене. – Это развяжет ему язык и не оставит памяти о происшедшем. Потом мы просто скажем, что он чем-то отравился.

– И как ты собираешься незаметно споить ему отвар белены?  – поинтересовался Зо.

– Вначале придется подсыпать снотворное средство, – Леонардо остановился на полушаге. – Сделаем так. Помнишь, как мы отравили весь двор Влада? Завтра устроим праздничный обед в честь возвращения. Пригласим Нико. Можно Ванессу, если Лоренцо ее отпустит. Кстати, надо навестить Лоренцо… О чем это я? А. Ну так вот, я подмешаю медленно действующее снадобье в кушанье, которое будут есть все, чтобы Риарио ничего не заподозрил. Потом отвлеку его, а вы примете противоядие.

– А ты?

– А я… – Леонардо пожал плечами. – Снотворное будет в чем-нибудь мясном. Кода-алла-ваччинара, быть может? Перца и чеснока побольше, чтобы заглушить привкус. Я его есть не буду, и это никого не удивит.

– Ой, чую, угробишь ты графа своими гремучими смесями, – покачал головой Зо. – Не то чтобы я сильно против, нет Риарио, нет проблемы опять-таки… Но за наше здоровье я тоже беспокоюсь. Тебе вообще Ванессу не жалко?

– Снотворное абсолютно безвредно, – обиделся Леонардо. – Даже противоядие можно не пить. Но если все заснут, кто мне поможет вывезти Риарио? Отвар белены с большой вероятностью вызовет бред, и это, подозреваю, будет… громко. Не хочу привлекать внимание стражи.

– Звучит в твоих устах довольно убедительно, – признал Зо. – Хотя в твоих устах любая самоубийственная затея звучит убедительно. Пока не приходит пора столкнуться с последствиями.

– Я называю это «решать проблемы по мере их поступления».

– Еще бы. Но если эти твои проблемы опять придется решать мне, с тебя причитается за моральный ущерб. Ты в Риме, должно быть, маленькое состояние заработал.

– Ладно, ладно, – легко согласился Леонардо.

– Куда мы его повезем? – деловито спросил Зо.

– В Винчи, – после короткого раздумья решил Леонардо. – Дом каменный, до соседей далеко. Да и ехать сравнительно недолго.

– Ладно, – вздохнул Зо. – Значит, в Винчи.

***

 

– Господь смеется над нами, да Винчи. Ты когда-нибудь думал, что мы завершим свой земной путь вместе?

– Я вообще не думал о том, что когда-нибудь завершу свой земной путь.

Плеск текущей воды и далекий ритмичный барабанный бой стихли, не успев оформиться в ушах. Оглядевшись, Леонардо обнаружил себя не в просторном каменном подземелье, а в маленькой камере, перепачканной пометом летучих мышей. Клетушка была явно предназначена для одного, но Риарио сидел напротив – бледный, растрепанный, с синевой под глазами и рассеченной переносицей.

– Господь смеется, ибо глупые агнцы насмехались над его запретами, а теперь пришел его черед, – слабо улыбнувшись, Риарио прижался затылком к неровной стене. – Плоть слаба, Леонардо, и грех ее сладок, как спелый виноград. Но виноград сей от виноградной лозы Содомской и с полей Гоморрских, ягоды его ягоды ядовитые.

Леонардо потер лицо, с отстраненным удивлением нащупав отросшую всклокоченную бороду. Он знал, что находится в Барджелло. Он знал, что его бросили сюда по обвинению в содомии. Но… Риарио? При чем тут он?

– Мы… что… – запинаясь, проговорил он. – Мы…

– Мы испили отравы, – Риарио смотрел на него ясными безмятежными глазами. – А всякому, испившему отравы, должно умереть, пусть даже отрава сия на вкус как сахар и мед.

– Нет, – Леонардо вскочил и чуть не упал от боли в ноге: пришлось схватиться за решетку. – Это не то, что нам суждено.

– Нам суждено быть врагами. Но ты… изменил меня. Заразил своим свободомыслием. Внушил, якобы можно безнаказанно пойти наперекор предначертанию. Одному из нас суждено было быть сильным, другому – слабым, чтобы сильный поразил слабого, как это всегда бывает.

– Мы оба сильны, – резко перебил Леонардо.

Ему казалось, будто он знает, как выбраться. Мысль маячила на краю сознания и не давалась в руки, словно влетевшая в комнату птица, что бьется о стены и потолок. Вроде бы, было там что-то с листьями… и… летучими мышами?

– Значит, сильный столкнулся с сильным, – Риарио сипло рассмеялся. – И оба вместе пали.

– Ты легко сдаешься.

– А ты заперт, – парировал Риарио. – Здесь, – он обвел жестом камеру, – и здесь, – постучал грязным пальцем по виску.

Леонардо было не до упаднических настроений соседа по заключению и даже не до размышлений о том, как они дошли до жизни такой. В коридоре послышались шаги, и Леонардо знал, что нужно потребовать позвать отца, а потом выпросить у него какие-то листья, якобы для еды. Проклятье, что же там были за листья? Какие-то особенные листья, абы какие не пойдут…

К камере подошли два стражника и, не обращая внимания на попытки Леонардо заговорить, выволокли Риарио наружу. Тот не сопротивлялся. Леонардо проводил их беспомощным взглядом, а потом вдруг заметил: в замке остался ключ. Даже не помышляя о причинах подобной халатности, он открыл дверь, выбрался из камеры, нырнул в темноту и…

И выскочил в яркий солнечный день, за разномастные спины ликующей толпы. После сумрака заключения глаза резануло солнечным светом. Проморгавшись и смахнув слезы, Леонардо огляделся и обмер: он находился на Пьяццо-делла-Синьория, а значит, волнующаяся перед ним толпа собралась посмотреть на казнь. Он угрем ввинтился в распаленную людскую массу, толкаясь и наступая на ноги, получая тычки в ребра и ожесточенно работая локтями. Однако толпа все сгущалась, давила, и Леонардо уже испугался, что сейчас его просто-напросто расплющат, но тут люди расступились, и он выпал в первые ряды. И остановился, открыв рот. Перед ним возвышались не виселица или эшафот, не колесо и не обложенный дровами столб. Сооружение походило на странное рогатое распятие – и к этому распятию был прикручен Риарио.

– Джироламо!

Леонардо бросился к нему, и Риарио, будто нарочно ждал, соскользнул вниз. Леонардо, пошатнувшись, поймал его и осторожно опустил отяжелевшее тело на землю. Но не в утоптанную, присыпанную соломой пыль, а в раскисшую грязь. Подняв голову, он увидел, что толпа исчезла, да и вокруг больше не площадь, а шелестящие от дождя деревья. Невдалеке виднелся вход  в пещеру. Но дивиться было некогда. Через несколько мгновений Леонардо убедился, что Риарио, увы, мертв, однако, будто заведенный, продолжал тормошить его и ощупывать. Не найдя никаких видимых повреждений, он догадался распутать веревки на запястьях и обнаружил под ними глубокие порезы.

Риарио истек кровью еще прежде, чем кто-то прикрутил его тело к пародии на крест.

– Кто… – пробормотал он. – Кто сделал это с тобой?

– Ты, – сказал Риарио.

Леонардо отшатнулся и шлепнулся в грязь. Риарио поднялся с расшатанной грацией не то марионетки в руках неумелого кукловода, не то тела с вывихнутыми суставами.  

– Ты лишил меня веры, – укорил он. – Ты отнял у меня смысл.

– Нет, – прошептал Леонардо. – Я хотел дать тебе свободу.

– Знаешь, что бывает с птицей, которой дают свободу?

– Она летит на волю.

– И погибает там, ибо была рождена и вскормлена в клетке и иного не ведала.

Риарио склонился над ним, его глаза налились кровью, и над нижними веками набухли алые капли.

– Лети на волю, Леонардо, – сказал он. – А потом освободи меня. От всего. Навечно.

– Нет, – замотал головой Леонардо. – Не говори так. Не смей так говорить!

Капли крови упали ему на лицо и обожгли потусторонним холодом.


	4. L’incubo

– У тебя неплохая реакция, художник. Следующим шагом стала бы вся кружка.

Леонардо отодвинулся от стены, к которой неосознанно рванулся. Сердце колотилось. Он смахнул с лица влагу и невольно взглянул на мокрые пальцы.

Просто холодная вода. Разумеется. Что это еще могло быть?

Риарио отхлебнул из кружки, содержимым которой только что его обрызгал. Накануне вечером Леонардо предоставил гостю единственную кровать, а сам, как и Зо, ночевал на полу. Риарио то ли не успел, то ли предпочел не затягиваться в свои обычные черные одежды и – босиком, в штанах и рубахе – выглядел почти уютно.

Леонардо схватил его за свободную руку и дернул к себе. От неожиданности Риарио упал на колени, умудрившись не расплескать воду. Не давая ему времени опомниться, Леонардо развернул его руку ладонью вверх и едва не ахнул, увидев довольно свежий порез на запястье, заштопанный грубой нитью. Совсем как у Минотавра или у распятого на рогатой фигуре тела. Он не сомневался, что такой же шрам обнаружится и на другой руке.

– Кто это с тобой сделал?

Риарио вскочил и натянул рукав до середины ладони. Он побледнел, на щеках вспыхнули розовые пятна. Но когда он ответил, голос оставался спокойным.

– Не твое дело, да Винчи. Ты мне лучше скажи, что тут творится. Ты обещал, что мы заедем за деталями и вернемся обратно, а вместо этого спишь до полудня, а к тебе, между тем, нагрянули юный Никколо и новая фаворитка Лоренцо со служанкой и развели такую готовку, что дым столбом.

– «Новую фаворитку Лоренцо» зовут Ванесса, и она моя хорошая подруга, – Леонардо поднялся и сладко потянулся. – Я нашел почти все, что нужно, и совершенствовал вчера чертежи допоздна. Твой… дядюшка получит свое оружие, не волнуйся. И не понимаю, к чему так спешить. Ты же передал список?

– Да.

– Чтобы отыскать и подготовить все материалы и инструменты, оборудовать мастерскую и найти людей, потребуется не два дня, – как мог убедительно продолжал Леонардо. – Завтра выедем, и я как раз смогу начать работу. А сегодня мы решили устроить небольшой обед с самыми близкими друзьями. Я отсутствовал во Флоренции довольно долго. К тому же, мы так и не отпраздновали возвращение с края света, знаешь? Как-то не до того было – Сикст подложил нам знатную свинью.

Вид у Риарио сделался самую чуточку виноватый. Он пробормотал что-то, допил воду, натянул сапоги и спустился на первый этаж, откуда уже неслись запахи мяса и какой-то выпечки. Леонардо выдохнул с облегчением: пока всё шло по плану.

Когда он заглянул в мастерскую, та совершенно преобразилась: доски пола были выскоблены дочиста, рабочий стол освобожден от хлама и накрыт скатертью, балки кое-где украшены скромными полевыми цветами и лентами. Похоже, друзья забыли, что обед – по сути – планировался исключительно в качестве ловушки для Риарио, и взялись за дело всерьез.

– Граф, – говорила Ванесса, – можете пока перекусить. Аннета сварила яйца. Нет-нет, не из маленькой миски, там глаз.

– Там _что_? – Риарио оторопело уставился на содержимое миски.

– Это мое, – поспешно вступился Леонардо.

– Зачем ты варишь глаз в яйце?

– Если его вскипятить в белке, то потом можно нарезать тонкими слоями и изучать, – пояснил Леонардо.

– Очень познавательно, – подала голос Ванесса. – А теперь убери его куда-нибудь, пока никто случайно не съел. Я не знала, куда его девать.

Риарио пробормотал что-то нелестное и потянулся к другой миске. Леонардо тем временем завладел драгоценным глазом и отнес его наверх.

Они приятно провели пару часов, беседуя и попивая вино в ожидании обеда. Даже Риарио и Зо почти не собачились. Точнее, едва назревали размолвки, как Леонардо или Нико быстро уводили разговор в более безопасное русло. Если же они не справлялись, от готовки отрывалась Ванесса. Кажется, ей удалось очаровать неприступного графа.

– Вот, к слову, о яйцах. Зо…

– Оу-оу, старый ты извращенец, тут, между прочим, женщины и дети.

– Я уже давно не ребенок!

– А женщины знают о яйцах поболее, чем он.

– Поболее, чем Лео? Ооо, Ванесса, милая, ты просто не знаешь о нем всего того, что…

– Проклятье, Зо, я о куриных яйцах! Напомни мне, как вернусь из Рима, одолжить у жены Джино петуха.

– Зачем он тебе? Трава-таки надоела?

– Хочу провести эксперимент: напоить его вином, посадить на яйца и посмотреть, кто вылупится.

– Если петух черный, то вылупится василиск, я тебе это и без эксперимента сказать могу.

– Господи, помилуй этот вертеп еретиков и содомитов…

– Граф!!!

Тесто и пряности благоухали так, что странно, что под окнами еще не собрались нищие и собаки. Вино искрилось, переливаясь из пузатых оплетенных бутылей в кружки. Бутылей таковых вдоль стен выстроилось просто-таки устрашающее количество.

– …существует весьма занятное противоречие: людям импонирует в природе разнообразие и беспорядочность, в то время как в других людях – симметрия и правильность черт.

– Хммм…

– Вот смотри, Джироламо, если ты решишь искать себе жену, на что будешь обращать внимание?

–  Ну… на богатство, статус, политическую ситуацию в стране…

– М-да, нашел кого спрашивать.

Женщины начали накрывать на стол: рагу из бычьих хвостов, вареные и печеные яйца, зелень, сыр, хлеб, еще вино.

– Некоторые говорят, что растирать краски лучше на ореховом масле, нежели на льняном, потому что в первом случае они не темнеют…

– Лео, нормальным людям это неинтересно.

– Мне интересно.

– Ой, граф, а когда это ты был нормальным?

– Зороастр, я сейчас тебя…

– Обед готов! – объявила Ванесса.

– Да, правда, друзья мои, пойдемте есть, – Леонардо с облегчением встал с лавки, где стратегически занимал место между Риарио и Зо, и они переместились за стол.

Аннета, служанка Ванессы, принялась раскладывать по тарелкам мясо. Леонардо быстро прикрыл свою ладонью, а потом наполнил сыром, хлебом и зеленью.

–  Кода-алла-ваччинара? – приподнял бровь Риарио.

– Мы все же принимаем гостя из Рима, – отозвалась Ванесса. – Решили приготовить что-нибудь из кухни вашего родного города.

– Бычьи хвосты – еда плебеев, – заметил Риарио, но, поймав возмущенный взгляд, поспешно исправился. – Некоторые так считают.

Он положил в рот несколько кусочков мяса и зажмурился.

– Ммм, замечательно. Донна..?

– Можно просто Ванесса.

– Ванесса, это мясо великолепно. Я уверен, даже  луковая похлебка в вашем исполнении будет вкуснее трюфелей.

Ванесса расплылась в улыбке, но Риарио, как видно, продолжал испытывать некоторое смущение от собственного замечания – он молча уткнулся в рагу и, почти не поднимая взгляда, ел с несколько показным энтузиазмом. Что было только на руку Леонардо, поскольку все остальные ковырялись в еде довольно вяло. Их можно было понять. Едва ли станешь с аппетитом уписывать блюдо, зная, что в него что-то подмешано, пусть даже это что-то – вполне невинное снотворное средство. Говоря «невинное», Леонардо не кривил душой. Действие многих средств ненамного отличалось от действия ядов, но он экспериментировал еще несколько лет назад и опытным путем определил состав, обладающий действием одновременно надежным, продолжительным и сравнительно мягким.

Риарио слегка оживился, только когда Аннета подала сладкое – нарезанный ломтями перечный пряник.  

– Панпепато? – изумленно проговорил он. – Я чувствовал запах, но не думал… Как..?

– Я немного беседовал с Зитой, пока мы все вместе были в плену у Детей Солнца, – объяснил Леонардо. – Она обмолвилась, что это твой любимый десерт.

То ли упоминание Зиты сыграло свою роль, то ли оказало воздействие выпитое вино, но Риарио совсем смутился.

– Я… не понимаю, – пробормотал он. – По сути, мы все еще враги…

– Слишком круто сказано, – возразил Леонардо.

– И тем не менее, ты зовешь меня за стол со своими друзьями и велел приготовить мою любимую еду.

– Если враг твой голоден, накорми его, если жаждет, напой его, – улыбнулся Леонардо. – По-моему, так в Писании говорится?

– Ибо, делая сие, ты соберешь ему на голову горящие уголья, – Риарио фыркнул. – Мне впору задуматься, какую отраву ты подмешал в еду и питье.

Леонардо замер и бросил полный паники взгляд на Зо, но почти сразу понял, что граф шутит. Риарио попробовал кусочек пряника и улыбнулся.

– Зита готовила его немного по-другому, вкус отличается. Но все равно восхитительно.

Отличный от привычного графу вкус в самом деле легко объяснялся. Во-первых, по словам Ванессы и Аннеты, у каждой хозяйки это блюдо выходило по-своему: в зависимости от количества и вида выбранных меда, орехов и пряностей. Ну а во-вторых, в десерте тоже нашла приют немалая доза того же средства, что было добавлено в мясо. Просто для верности.

– Даже жаль, что мне надо блюсти фигуру, – вздохнула Ванесса.

Нико и Леонардо отговорились нелюбовью к сладкому, а Зо, будучи в своем репертуаре, прямо заявил, что эти ваши медовые коврижки – удел баб и изнеженных дворянчиков. Леонардо сердито глянул на него, молча призывая не переигрывать. Как бы то ни было, весь пряник достался Риарио.

– Предлагаю всем выпить еще вина, – бодро сказал Леонардо, когда обед подошел к концу. – Граф, пойдем, я покажу тебе один спорный момент сам-знаешь-в-чем, пока не забыл.

Он пропустил Риарио вперед, а сам оглянулся через плечо и глазами указал на сундук в углу, в котором был припрятан кувшин с противоядием.  

Леонардо продержал Риарио на втором этаже довольно долго, разложив чертежи на полу и предлагая разные варианты внешнего облика оружия. Пожалуй, он даже увлекся, потому что в конце концов по лестнице поднялся Зо.

– Опять в бумажки уткнулись? – поинтересовался он. – Нико сказал, что сегодня у Санта-Кроче играют в кальчо. Пойдем посмотрим? Покажешь своему графу, как развлекаются настоящие флорентийцы.

– Раньше надо было приходить, мы уже к ограде не протолкнемся, – прикинул Леонардо.

– Мой знакомец Марко живет как раз около базилики. Из окна отлично видна площадь.  

– Можно, – рассудил Леонардо. – Джироламо, пойдешь?

Риарио не имел ничего против.

По пути к Санта-Кроче, воспользовавшись тем, что Риарио отошел побеседовать с Нико, Зо прошептал:

– Когда эта твоя штука подействует? Смотри, а то в середине игры уснет и вывалится из окна.

– Средство действует медленно, – так же шепотом отозвался Леонардо. – Он должен ощутить сонливость ближе к вечеру. Решит, что от обильной еды, выпивки и впечатлений. Приляжет вздремнуть – и всё. Но спать будет беспробудно.

– Увезти успеем?

– Того количества снотворного, какое в него попало, хватило бы чтобы свалить его лошадь заодно, – успокоил Леонардо. – Вези хоть в Неаполь. Ну, преувеличиваю, конечно. Телегу нашел?

– Стоит наготове, ждет ценный груз, – оскалился Зо.

– Ну и отлично. Выедем на закате, к утру потихоньку доберемся.

Площадь вполне ожидаемо гудела от воплей и азарта. Зрители обступили обнесенную деревянной оградой прямоугольную игровую площадку в несколько плотных рядов, но Марко согласился пустить друзей знакомого в свои комнаты, и вид из окон открывался превосходный. Леонардо, Зо и Нико сразу же увлеклись зрелищем, вопя и подбадривая игроков. Когда через некоторое время Леонардо посмотрел на Риарио, тот взирал на действо со скучным и слегка брезгливым интересом.

– Я правильно понимаю, что игра в этот ваш ножной мяч заключается в том, чтобы одна команда перебила как можно больше народу из другой?

– Нет, конечно, – прыснул Леонардо. – Надо забить как можно больше мячей. Но это легче сделать, если в команде противника останется меньше игроков. На место выбывших другие не приходят.

Риарио хмыкнул и надолго замолчал. Команды успели пару раз поменяться воротами, когда он снова подал голос:

– А что получают победители?

– Корову, – невнимательно откликнулся Леонардо. – Ну и почет до следующей игры, разумеется.

На поле возникло сразу несколько напряженных ситуаций. Пыль стояла столбом. То там, то здесь сквозь нее пестрели маленькие группки сцепившихся игроков. Даже мяч куда-то потерялся. Во многих местах песок запятнала кровь.

– Варвары, – заметил Риарио еще чуть позже. – С таким же успехом можно было проводить крысиные бои – грызня такая же, только корову на приз тратить не надо.

– А ты зануда, – не оборачиваясь, парировал Леонардо.

К завершающему этапу игры над площадью стоял сплошной рев. Кое-где за оградой тоже начали возникать потасовки. Леонардо, опасно высунувшись из окна, пытался разглядеть, поднялся ли защитник «красной» команды после мощного удара нападающего «белых», когда чья-то рука схватила его за штаны и втащила в комнаты.

– Да я не собирался выпадать, – отмахнулся он от Зо.

– Вот еще, летай на здоровье, хоть на своих «птицах», хоть из окон, – фыркнул Зо и нарочито громко и весело добавил: – Граф твой так увлекся игрой, что аж засыпает. Домой отведешь или тут в уголке положим?

Леонардо моментом забыл про игру и подошел к Риарио. Тот продолжал таращиться из окна, но обычно пронзительный взгляд затуманился, глаза начали стекленеть. Средство действовало быстрее, чем было задумано, однако, учитывая, что и проглотил его Риарио намного больше…

– Расскажете, чем закончилось, – вздохнул Леонардо и тронул Риарио за рукав. – Вижу, тебе наша игра не по вкусу. Давай вернемся в мастерскую.

Риарио не пытался возражать даже из вежливости. Всю дорогу он твердо держался на ногах и шагал ровно и уверенно, как обычно, однако, оказавшись в мастерской, сразу же осел на лавку.

– Когда придут Зо и Нико, посидим, выпьем еще, – бодро сказал Леонардо. – Вздремни пока, если хочешь.

Риарио медленно обвел взглядом комнату.

– А где… Ванесса?

Возникло впечатление, что языком он уже ворочает с известным трудом.

– Вернулась во дворец, – пожал плечами Леонардо. – Я вчера умаслил Лоренцо, но остаться ночевать он ей, разумеется, не позволил. Да и она сама бы не бросила ребенка надолго.

– Она… хорошая, – выговорил Риарио.

– О, тут я с тобой полностью согласен.

– И вообще… хороший… вечер… был, – с тупым упрямством сильно захмелевшего человека продолжил Риарио.

Он теперь смотрел на Леонардо в упор, и взгляд его почему-то казался отчаянным, как у утопающего. Леонардо невольно сглотнул вспыхнувший стыд, но пересилил себя и ухмыльнулся:

– Вечер еще не закончился. А пока приляжешь, быть может?

Риарио повернулся и упал на лавку, медленно, с прямой спиной, как подрубленное дерево. Леонардо едва успел подставить ему под затылок ладонь. Затем принес пару покрывал: одно кое-как подсунул спящему под спину, вторым накрыл – кровь вскоре побежит медленнее, холодя тело, а обеспечивать Риарио простуду в его планы не входило. Он пребывал в твердой уверенности, что граф уснул, поэтому подскочил, когда сзади совершенно отчетливо проговорили:

– А игра ваша все равно дурацкая.

Леонардо с усилием перевел дыхание и оглянулся на Риарио, который успел перевернуться на живот.

– Ты еще не спишь?

В ответ он получил лишь молчание. Спустя несколько минут Риарио уже совершенно точно крепко спал, не реагируя ни на голос, ни на тычки, ни на легкие уколы.

Когда вернулись Зо и Нико – разгоряченные и потрепанные – солнце клонилось к крышам.

– Немножко пообщались, немножко подрались, – пояснил Зо в ответ на вопросительный взгляд. – «Красные» победили, к слову. – Он увидел закутанного Риарио и невольно понизил голос: – Уже готов?

– Как полено, – доложил Леонардо.

Лицо спящего побледнело, удары сердца стали реже и слабее, однако не пришлось даже подносить к его носу перо или зеркало, чтобы убедиться, что дышит он хорошо – глубоко и ровно.

– Не притворяется? – подозрительно осведомился Зо.

– Я ткнул его иголкой несколько раз. Ноль внимания.

– Пфф, что ему твои иголки.

Леонардо следил за Зо с некоторым беспокойством, боясь, что тот сейчас примется проверять реакции Риарио кинжалом или раскаленными углями. Зо, однако же, подошел к лавке, запустил руку под покрывало и крепко щипнул. Нико хихикнул. Леонардо сочувственно поморщился.

– Вот это было совершенно необязательно.

– Отнюдь. За это он бы меня убил, будучи хоть при смерти. Действительно, спит крепко, – Зо бросил на Леонардо насмешливый взгляд. – А что такого? Ревнуешь?

– Нет, – скучным тоном отозвался Леонардо. – Но если останутся следы, будешь сам объяснять, откуда они взялись.

– Не переживай, – ободрил Зо. – Свалю все на твои загребущие ручонки. Я пошел за телегой.

***

 

На закате к городским воротам подъехала телега. Зо правил лошадьми, Принц, привязанный к бортику, шагал рядом, время от времени вытаскивая клочок-другой сена. Леонардо беспокоился, что без хозяина жеребец станет упрямиться, но Принц вел себя послушно. Он только несколько раз ткнул носом закутанного Риарио, пока Леонардо и Зо в четыре руки зарывали того в сено, и тихо заржал.

– Он просто спит, – Леонардо сунул в мягкие губы маленькое яблоко и похлопал коня по носу. – Не переживай.

Принц шумно вздохнул и, когда телега тронулась с места, потопал следом. 

– Стоять, – лениво окликнул стражник. – Что везешь?

– Дрова, – с каменной миной отозвался Зо.

На сене развалился Леонардо. По пути он растрепал волосы, плеснул в ворот рубахи самой дрянной граппы, которую удалось отыскать, и теперь благоухал так, что Принц воротил морду и фыркал.

Стражники глянули на него и заржали не хуже лошади.

– Ну точно дрова!

– Славно отметили игру, – пояснил Зо.

Стражники, верно, тоже тайком отметили игру, поэтому были не прочь поразвлечься.

– Эй, да Винчи, а правда, что ты содомит? – поддразнил один.

Леонардо приподнялся на локте и пьяно прищурился.

– А т-ты вот лжись с-с-сюда и узн-ешь, – он развязно похлопал по сену рядом с собой, потом смерил остолбеневшего от такого нахальства стража мутным взглядом, глянул на второго и помотал головой. – Аааа н-нет. Н-н-не ты. В-в-вот он. Он смптичнее…

Маленькое представление стоило ему пары крепких пинков и горячего пожелания провалиться по дороге в какую-нибудь глубокую вонючую яму, но цель была достигнута: осматривать телегу стража не стала и на красивого породистого жеребца особого внимания не обратила.

Когда стена города скрылась из виду, Зо остановил лошадей.

– Выкапывай, пока не задохся.

Риарио по-прежнему мирно спал. Леонардо смел у него с лица сухие стебли и легонько оттолкнул Принца, который снова принялся тянуть к хозяину морду. Опустились сумерки, и телегу со всех сторон обступила темнота, разгоняемая лишь кругом света от разожженной лампы. Лошади шли совсем медленно. Леонардо, опершись спиной о бортик телеги, бездумно делал наброски в книжке, пока рисунки не начали плыть перед глазами, после чего прижался к Риарио, делясь теплом тела, и уснул.  

***

 

Пробуждение было не из приятных. Точнее, поначалу Леонардо ощутил ровное тепло и плотнее придвинулся к его источнику – живому, твердому, гладкому – потом приоткрыл глаза и отпрянул, откатившись к бортику телеги.

– Господи.

– Поклоняешься твари вместо творца?

– То есть?

Риарио смотрел на него, подперев щеку. В чернильно-темных глазах под светлыми ресницами плескалась пустота.

– Я не Господи, увы.

– А я тебе не поклоняюсь.

Леонардо по-прежнему ощущал движение телеги, и сено никуда не делось, однако все вокруг покрывала полупрозрачная голубовато-молочная дымка. По бокам сквозь нее проступали серые стены с бесконечной чередой дверей-провалов. Впереди виднелась, вроде бы, даже спина Зо, но ясно было, что окликать его бесполезно. На месте Принца двигалось что-то массивное и неоформленное, наводившее смутный безотчетный ужас – Леонардо старался туда лишний раз не смотреть.

– Я не проснулся.

– Ты прозорлив необыкновенно.

Леонардо незаметно ущипнул себя за предплечье. Безрезультатно. Да, с его стороны было наивно полагать, что вырваться в действительность получится так легко. Тогда он попытался взять сон хоть под какую-то видимость контроля.

– Если ты не надумал сообщить мне что-то о Лабиринте, то нам не о чем разговаривать.

– Вообще-то, я и не собирался разговаривать, – Риарио вытянул руку и пальцем погладил его по ключице.

– Опять начинаешь? – Леонардо перехватил его запястье.

Вместо того, чтобы выдернуть руку, Риарио провернул ее и в свою очередь сжал запястье Леонардо.

– Ты никогда не получишь его в реальности. Но у тебя есть сны. Есть я.

– Никогда не говори «никогда».

Не требовалось звать толкователя, чтобы понять, откуда взялись двойственные сны. В одном Риарио корил его за преступную близость, в другом – настойчиво ее добивался. Леонардо разрывался пополам. Его тянуло к Риарио, не только как к родственной душе, но и на куда более примитивном уровне. Однако он понимал, что едва ли добьется желаемого: слишком подозрителен Риарио, слишком привык к тому, что и за душевными, и телесными порывами кроется лишь стремление что-то скрыть либо что-то получить. А учитывая, что Леонардо совсем недавно своей глупой непродуманной выходкой лично подтвердил последнее убеждение…

– Ладно, попробуем по-другому, – вздохнул Риарио. – Есть три ценные подсказки, которыми я намерен с тобой поделиться. Не безвозмездно.

Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы сообразить, куда он клонит. Тут Леонардо некстати вспомнил, как Андреа называл его гением, и нервно рассмеялся. Риарио, потирая большим пальцем жилку на его запястье, смотрел пристально и бесстрастно.

– Эти подсказки касаются тебя и Лабиринта? – уточнил Леонардо.

– Не совсем. Эти подсказки касаются _тебя_ и Лабиринта. Все, что касается меня, ты узнаешь очень скоро. Ты же для этого меня отравил?

Леонардо сомневался недолго. Верно. Во сне можно всё. Можно путешествовать через века и океаны, не покидая теплой постели. Можно умереть и остаться невредимым. Можно уступить собственному любопытству.

И никто не узнает.

– Ладно, – выдохнул Леонардо. – Что ты хочешь за первую подсказку?

Риарио выпустил его руку и сел, скрестив ноги и склонив увенчанную рогами голову набок.

– Разденься.

Леонардо невольно покосился туда, где в дымке проступали очертания фигуры Зо.

– Брось, Леонардо. Там, где сейчас ты, его нет. А там, где сейчас он, ты этого не делаешь.  

– Ладно. Я не против, но мне уже случалось использовать сено в качестве ложа для любовных утех, – Леонардо чувствовал себя просто-таки обязанным вставить словечко-другое, – и должен сказать, вариант неважный. Оно оказывается в самых неожиданных местах в самые неподходящие моменты.

Риарио закатил глаза. Наверное. Потому что в них не сверкнуло ни единой белой полоски.

– Так лучше?

Леонардо опустил глаза и провел рукой по мягкой шкуре, оказавшейся прямо под ним. Они теперь сидели не на сухой шуршащей копне, а на целой горе пестрых звериных кож. Леонардо разобрал среди них бурую медвежью, и золотистую львиную, и песочную оленью, а ведь были еще и другие, принадлежащие, должно быть, созданиям, никогда им не виданным…

– Художник, я понимаю, что они интересуют тебя больше, чем я, но я по-прежнему здесь и все еще жду.

– А… прости, отвлекся.

Леонардо быстро стянул сапоги, рубаху и штаны и уселся напротив Риарио, скопировав его позу. Отстраненно он похвалил себя за замечание насчет сена. Сны снами, но в противном случае, он бы даже после пробуждения еще долго почесывался в разных неловких местах.

– Хорошо, – сказал Риарио. – Первая подсказка: зеркало.

Леонардо нахмурился было, но Риарио прервал не успевшие толком начаться размышления.

– Не думай, Леонардо. Просто запоминай. Думать будешь потом.

Леонардо недоумевал, но кивнул, повторив про себя слово несколько раз.

– Допустим, запомнил. Что ты хочешь за вторую подсказку?

– Дотронься до меня.

Истолковать эту просьбу можно было по-разному. Точнее, учитывая ситуацию, Леонардо не сомневался в том, что от него хотят, но он был сердит на Риарио. Он не любил, когда его принуждали что-то делать, пусть даже это что-то был, в общем и целом, не против сделать сам. Вопрос принципа. «Хотел другое – сам виноват, – мысленно сказал он. – Надо было формулировать точнее». И, неловко наклонившись вперед, начал гладить Риарио, как гладил бы пса или коня: по голове, по шее, по плечам, зачарованно следя, как короткая шерсть темнеет, топорщась против роста, и переливается серебром, укладываясь на место. На ощупь тело Риарио было именно такое, каким он его себе представлял (за исключением шерсти, разумеется) – твердое, жилистое, гладкое. Оно радовало взор и ладони, пробуждая чувство прекрасного и другие чувства, не столь возвышенные. Но Леонардо несколько раз провел пальцами по мерно вздымающейся груди, мстительно обходя темные соски, спустился к животу и убрал руку.

– Хорошо, – голос Риарио все еще звучал ровно, но взялся, словно тонким ледком, легкой осиплостью. – Вторая подсказка: узник.

На этот раз Леонардо даже не стал предпринимать попыток обдумать слово – просто старательно схоронил его в памяти.

– И..? Что ты хочешь за третью подсказку?

Риарио улыбнулся, не показывая зубы.

– Тебя.

– Не скажу, что это огромная неожиданность, – съязвил Леонардо. – Но прежде, чем мы начнем, позволь небольшую просьбу, – он дождался медленного кивка. – Я был бы весьма признателен, если бы ты не сожрал меня в конце, тем самым испортив райское наслаждение, которое мы оба несомненно испытаем.

Риарио моргнул и разразился хриплым смехом.

– Я серьезно, – доверительно сказал Леонардо. – Понимаю, проснусь целехоньким и все прочее, но так можно и слабость живота заработать. Или, что печальнее, какой иной части тела.

Его замечание вызвало новый взрыв смеха.

– Чему слабость точно не грозит, так это твоему восхитительно болтливому языку, художник, – заметил Риарио, отсмеявшись. – Вероятно, мне стоит откусить его и оставить себе? Он мне нравится.

– Да, я заметил, – ядовито отозвался Леонардо, припоминая угрозу в Ватиканском дворце. – Однако должен предупредить, что без меня он рискует растерять большую часть своей привлекательности.  

– Хорошо, – покладисто согласился Риарио. – Как скажешь.

Когда они потянулись друг к другу, Леонардо совершенно отчетливо понял, что происходящее – не реально. Он осознавал покачивание телеги и мягкость проседающих шкур, однако будто лишился способности ощущать прикосновения. Он больше не чувствовал тела Риарио и своего собственного тоже. Ощущения словно существовали сами по себе, наслаждение закручивалось внизу, но не тугим узлом, а скорее, свободной спиралью водных струй: неясное, смазанное, оторванное от телесности. Сквозь черные прижмуренные глаза и оскаленные зубы Леонардо видел затянутую голубовато-белой дымкой пустоту. Он не разобрал даже, взял ли он Риарио или Риарио его, потому что не чувствовал ни его в себе, ни себя в нем. И все же тягучая теплая волна медленно поднялась внутри, замерла на мучительном пике на мгновение или вечность… А потом Леонардо вдруг ощутил колкие стебли под щекой и что-то твердое, прижатое к его натужно ноющей плоти, и сообразил, что оковы сна ослабевают.

– Третья… подсказка, – прохрипел он, изо всех сил цепляясь за ускользающие ниточки сновидения. – Сукин ты сын…

– Она вокруг тебя, – сказал Риарио.

Леонардо быстро приподнялся, огляделся и чуть не заорал, увидев свешенный через бортик телеги труп. Мертвец сломанной куклой прогнулся в спине, верхняя его часть лежала на пропитавшихся кровью шкурах, нижняя оставалась невидима. Более того, перевернутое запрокинутое лицо было ему отлично знакомо – широко распахнутыми тусклыми глазами на Леонардо смотрел капитан Ночной стражи Наццарено Драгонетти.

Но горячую волну было уже не сдержать. Когда Леонардо проснулся, его разум был все еще скован кошмаром, но тело звенело от наслаждения, выплескивая семя. Осознав, что продолжает мелко подаваться бедрами вперед, он принудил себя замереть ненадолго, затем отодвинулся в сторону и открыл глаза. Риарио лежал на спине,  предутренний свет выбелил его осунувшееся лицо. Телегу окутывал туман, но он совсем не походил на странную голубоватую дымку из сна. Зо что-то насвистывал под нос, потом чертыхнулся и хлестнул поводьями задремывающих на ходу лошадей. Одна коротко обиженно заржала, и ей вторил Принц.

Леонардо тоже перевернулся на спину. По телу разливалась приятная истома, на штанах впереди расползалось влажное пятно, и Леонардо поспешно выправил и одернул рубаху. Вот ведь… Небось еще и об Риарио терся. Графу-то ладно, он без памяти, а вот если Зо заметил – житья не будет.

В памяти всплыли подсказки: зеркало, узник… Чертов Риарио. Нет чтобы просто назвать третье слово… И без того ничего не понятно.

– Мудак ты, граф, – пробормотал Леонардо, накрыв ладонью лицо Риарио, чтобы проверить дыхание. – Даже во сне.

– С утречком, – встрепенулся Зо. – Не желаешь ли поработать возницей, синьор засоня? Уже скоро приедем. А я вздремну хоть немного.

– Конечно, – вздохнул Леонардо, нащупал книжку и полез на место Зо. – Только на Риарио не наступи.

– Даже и не помышлял. Но теперь, пожалуй, обдумаю твое предложение…

***

 

Когда Риарио начал вздыхать глубже, а глаза его забегали под веками, предвещая скорое пробуждение, Леонардо осторожно влил ему в горло подготовленный отвар.

Долго ждать не пришлось: вскоре Риарио поднял веки и бессмысленно уставился в потолок. Леонардо заглянул ему в лицо. Зрачки раздулись, окруженные тоненькими коричневыми ободками, глаза влажно блестели, от покрасневшей кожи потянуло теплом.

– Художник… – просипел Риарио, попытался сглотнуть и поморщился. – Пить…

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Леонардо.

Риарио не ответил. Он облизывал сухие губы и жмурился, потом что-то неразборчиво пробормотал.

– Знаешь, где ты находишься?

И снова ответа не последовало. Риарио, шаря остекленевшим взглядом по комнате, дернул привязанными к спинке кровати руками, пока еще слабо, точно на пробу. Его лицо и шея наливались ярким лихорадочным румянцем. Жар нарастал буквально на глазах.

– Джироламо, – Леонардо открыл книжку на странице, куда срисовал рогатый знак из подземелий под Римом. – Знаешь, что это?

– Не вижу… не вижу… – Риарио снова начал щуриться. – Что там?

Леонардо поднес книжку почти вплотную к его лицу. Риарио недовольно замычал и поперхнулся.

– Пожалуйста… воды…

– Ты помнишь этот знак?

Риарио мотнул головой, скривился, после чего вдруг вывернул шею, заглядывая за книжку, и уставился на Леонардо так, будто впервые его увидел. Болезненная гримаса на покрасневшем лице вдруг сменилась блаженной и совершенно безумной улыбкой.

– Небо… Какое большое небо…  – он уронил голову на сложенное валиком одеяло, и его взгляд обратился внутрь.  – Мы летим… ты сказал… мы полетим…

Леонардо передернуло. Он помнил почти те же слова, соскользнувшие с других губ – побелевших и искусанных до крови. Перед внутренним взором так ярко встали монастырь Святого Антония и Ванесса, прыгающая с крыши с петлей на шее, словно все это произошло считанные моменты назад.

– Куда уже он лететь собрался? – подал голос Зо, занявший стратегическую позицию в дальнем углу.

– В одном манускрипте про ведьм приводился рецепт колдовской мази, якобы помогающей им летать на шабаш, – тихо объяснил Леонардо. – Там было много всяких ядовитых трав, и среди них белена. Вероятно, именно она вызывает ощущение полета.

– Только не говори, что после крушения очередной «птички» ты решил обратиться к колдовской мази, – с притворным ужасом прошептал Зо.

– Нет никакой колдовской мази, – фыркнул Леонардо. – А может, он просто вспомнил наш побег из-под Небесного Свода.

Риарио, который в продолжение разговора притих и лишь что-то бормотал себе под нос, снова дернул связанными руками и застонал.

– Небо… больно… пожалуйста, воды…

– Что у тебя болит? Нога?

– Голова… глаза… руки… пить, прошу…

– Руки, – ухватился за мысль Леонардо. – Почему они болят?

Риарио замер. Потом, бешено извиваясь, подтянул тело на постели, с трудом сел и снова замер, кашляя и часто моргая.

– Джироламо? – Леонардо придвинулся поближе. – Почему у тебя болят руки?

– Темно… темно-темно-темно-темно…

– Джироламо?

– …темно-темно-темно-тем… МРАЗЬ!!!

Хриплый вопль заставил Леонардо отшатнуться. Риарио принялся рваться из пут, лицо его побагровело так, будто веревки стягивали не запястья, а горло.

– Сучий выблядок! Клянусь пресвятым чревом, я заставлю тебя за это ответить!

– За что? – Леонардо старался говорить четко и монотонно.

Риарио молча бился еще несколько мгновений, затем обмяк и едва слышно выдохнул:

– За мою смерть.

– Ты не умер, – указал Леонардо.

Риарио что-то ответил, но на этот раз из горла его вырвалось только сипение. Он мелко закашлялся и попытался заговорить, но лишь немо шевелил губами.

– Лео, – окликнул Зо. – Дай ему воды. У него глотка, видать, как пересохший колодец.

Леонардо вздохнул, нацедил на дно кружки немного воды и вылил ее Риарио в рот. Он думал, что Риарио начнет просить еще, но тот, шумно и с явным трудом сглотнув, подозрительно уставился в сторону Зо, подслеповато щурясь, как если бы в комнате было очень темно.

– Кто там? В углу?

– Там никого нет, – терпеливо проговорил Леонардо. – И ты не умер. 

– Умер, – живо возразил Риарио. – Я пошел за тобой по пути к разрушению. Ты обманул меня, заставив поклоняться фальшивым идолам.

 _Ты лишил меня веры. Ты отнял у меня смысл_.

 Леонардо силой отогнал образ мертвого тела, растянутого на извращенном подобии распятия. Риарио зажмурился, нахмурив лоб, потом распахнул глаза и жалобно посмотрел на него.

– Я стучался, но мне не открыли. Я искал искупления, но он мне отказал.

– Кто? – подобрался Леонардо.

– Папа.

– Твой? Сикст?

– Настоящий Папа.

– Так это ты выпустил его?

– Я был слаб, – спокойно и почти осмысленно проговорил Риарио. – Я попытался избавиться от своего позора… смыть его кровью и черными водами великой реки… и…

– И? – подбодрил Леонардо.

– И я умер.

Леонардо чертыхнулся про себя. Сдвинувшийся, казалось бы, с мертвой точки разговор вернулся к началу. Однако Риарио продолжил, и Леонардо снова навострил уши.

– А потом я воскрес.

– Тебя спас Лабиринт? – подсказал Леонардо.

– Да, – Риарио нашарил взглядом отложенную в сторону книжку и прищурился на знак. – Архитектор и другие братья… Они… открыли мне глаза. Это было больно, но в конце концов я смог разглядеть…

– Что?

– Путь. Лабиринт не путаница ходов, он – дорога.

– К чему?

– К благочестию. К вере. К истине, – Риарио задышал открытым ртом, как собака. – Прошу… Дай мне попить.

– Обещаю, договорим, и я дам тебе напиться, – нетерпеливо пообещал Леонардо. – Расскажи мне еще.

– Я прошел сквозь Лабиринт. Они провели меня. Они проведут всех остальных. Не все способны пройти Лабиринт. Многие погибнут по дороге, но достойнейшие спасутся. Те, кто больше всех нуждается в помощи, редко о ней просят. Я не попросил и жалею об этом, – Риарио говорил все тише и невнятнее. – Но мне помогли. Мы стали едины. А ты… Тобой движет месть. Ты подошел близко и…

– Что? – Леонардо склонился над Риарио и, не получив ответа, тряхнул его за плечи. – И что?

– Ты подошел слишком близко, – прошептал Риарио. – И я… я должен…

– Что должен? – рявкнул Леонардо.

Риарио выкашлял несколько сиплых звуков, но слова опять не шли. Пробормотав проклятие, Леонардо плеснул в кружку еще воды и влил ему в рот. Получилось довольно небрежно – воды той было всего чуть, но Риарио захлебнулся и не сразу смог отдышаться.

– Ты должен меня убить? – ровно спросил Леонардо, когда он перестал трястись и фыркать.

– Неееет, – с неподдельным ужасом протянул Риарио. – Я должен спасти тебя.

– То есть, убить?

– В чем смысл Лабиринта? – отозвался Риарио вопросом на вопрос.

Леонардо вздрогнул. За темными раздувшимися зрачками он увидел сплошь черные пустые глаза под светлыми по-коровьи длинными ресницами.

– А ты сам как думаешь?

– Я не думаю, я знаю наверняка. Дойти до его центра.

– У меня иное мнение.

– Это потому что ты заплутал, – Риарио скрипуче рассмеялся и окинул Леонардо взглядом, полным столь неподходящего к ситуации искреннего сочувствия, что тому сделалось не по себе. – Но ты увидишь истинный путь, как увидел его я. Я не позволю тебе умереть. Обещаю, я спасу тебя.

– Храни боже от таких спасителей, – едва слышно отозвался Леонардо.

Он понял, что едва ли добьется большего. Всё оказалось просто – очередная группа фанатиков, возжелавшая власти и прикрывающаяся религией и мистикой пополам. «Сыны Митры» под другим соусом. Плохо было то, что они совершенно задурили голову Риарио. Сманили его у Сикста из-под носа, словно пса со двора, подкормив, как жирным куском, обещанием вернуть в его жизнь предназначение. Еще хуже, что, похоже, он, Леонардо, сам того не сознавая, умудрился наступить им на пятки, и они вознамерились пустить по его следам лучшую гончую Святой церкви. Гончую, по следам которой он сам пытался идти. Прямо в клыкастую пасть.

– Так и будем друг за другом по кругу ходить, а? – утомленно спросил Леонардо. – Кто кого первый… хм… спасет?

Он не ожидал ответа, а Риарио явно не понял вопроса. Если вообще его услышал. Повисло молчание, комнату наполняли лишь звуки тяжелого хриплого дыхания, прерываемого попытками всухую сглотнуть. Потом Риарио прочистил горло и тихо попросил:

– Можно мне попить?

– Конечно. Сейчас напьешься вдосталь, – Леонардо тяжело вздохнул и поднялся с края кровати. – Зо, куда ты дел ведро? Нет, другое, где я уголь развел.

***

 

Когда Зо вернулся из города, начало темнеть.

– Тебя только за смертью посылать, – проворчал Леонардо. – Рынок закрылся давно. Я уж думал, ты лично письмо в Рим понес. Где ты пропадал вообще?

– Мне надо было отдохнуть от бессонной дороги и сомнительного удовольствия лицезреть, как ты пытаешься влить в несчастного ублюдка в три раза больше воды, чем в него умещается. Тебе бы инквизитором работать, – Зо швырнул сумку на стол и чертыхнулся, когда в ней что-то грустно звякнуло. – Как он, кстати?

– Продолжает заниматься тем, что я начал, совершенно самостоятельно, – пожал плечами Леонардо. – Я уж побаиваюсь, что в колодце такими темпами скоро ничего не останется. Кажется, все, что он пьет, выливается сквозь кожу обратно.

Риарио за день явственно полегчало: замедлилось сердцебиение, уменьшились зрачки, кровь отлила от лица, пошла на убыль лихорадка. Должно быть, помогли холодные обертывания и огромное количество воды с размешанным в ней древесным углем. В голове у него, однако, по-прежнему было мутно. Получив свободу передвижения, Риарио бродил по дому, пошатываясь и путаясь в насквозь промоченной потом ночной сорочке, копошился в углах и то и дело возвращался к ведру попить.

– Чего он там шуршит? – Зо вытащил из сумки буханку хлеба, отломил щедрый кусок и уселся на стол.

– Сказал, что ищет крыс.

– Я тут крыс не видел.

– Я тоже, – Леонардо присоединился к другу и принялся изучать содержимое сумки. – Но даже если они тут есть, таких, каких он ищет, все равно не найдет.

Выудив из сумки сыр и подвявшие пучки зелени, он отобрал у Зо буханку и набросился на еду.

– Его сиятельству серые плебейские не подходят? Королевские белые нужны?

– Аванвэвые, – пояснил Леонардо с полным ртом.

– Чего?

Леонардо отмахнулся, пожевал, с натугой сглотнул и повторил:

– Оранжевые, говорю. С рогами.

Зо печально покачал головой и скорчил постную мину.

– Боюсь, твой отвар как-то чересчур удачно лег поверх его и без того свернутых на сторону мозгов. Смотри, вернешь Папе «племянничка» полным идиотом, придется бежать из страны.

Леонардо дернул плечом, разделяя веточку петрушки на мелкие части.

– Рассудок исцеляется дольше тела. Думаю, завтра он по большей части придет в себя.

Риарио тем временем завершил какие-то загадочные дела у дальней стены и, принюхиваясь, подковылял к столу. Его отчетливо вело в сторону. Взгляд сосредотачивался на предметах с некоторым трудом.

– Нет-нет, – Леонардо, выставив перед собой руки, спрыгнул на пол. – Мы не оранжевые крысы с рогами, а есть тебе пока нельзя.

Риарио что-то буркнул, снова направился к ведру, жадно нахлебался из горсти, а потом повалился на кровать и затих.

– Наконец-то, – с облегчением заметил Леонардо. – Полагаю, до утра можно жить спокойно.

– Именно что до утра, – проворчал Зо. – Слушай, Лео, давай я его придушу по-тихому, а?

– Полагаешь, в этом случае гнев Папы будет не столь силен, как если бы я вернул ему Риарио не в своем уме?

– Этому будет куда легче придумать правдоподобную причину, – Зо понизил голос. – Ты же слышал, что он сказал. Он собирается тебя убить.

– Спасти, – даже не пытаясь придать голосу уверенности, поправил Леонардо.

Риарио всхлипнул во сне, что-то пробормотал и, перевернувшись на бок, скрутился в тесный клубок.  

– Не смеши мои шаровары, – не успел Леонардо открыть рот, как Зо, закатив глаза, добавил: – Да, я знаю, что их не ношу, но даже отсутствующие, они над тобой хохочут. «Спасти»! А то тебе неизвестно, что у церковников собственные представления о спасении. Он тебя спасет так же, как тот двинутый папский кардинал спас несчастную монашку. Помнишь? Ты мне сам рассказывал. Перережет тебе глотку и торжественно объявит, что разглядел, как в последние моменты жизни ты раскаялся и спасся.

– Ты преувеличиваешь…

– Если проснешься со второй улыбкой вот тут, – Зо постучал пальцем по горлу, – я положу на твою могилку камень с надписью: «Зо мне говорил, а я его не слушал».

– Договорились, – вздохнул Леонардо. – Просто не трогай его.

– Посмотрим на его поведение, – сдавшись, буркнул Зо. – Лучше б ты собаку завел, честное слово…

Они помолчали. Зо дулся. Леонардо сверлил взглядом обтянутую вымокшей тканью спину, на которой можно было пересчитать все позвонки.

– Я спать, – наконец, заявил Зо. – Привяжи его.

– Я посторожу, – покачал головой Леонардо. – Выспался по дороге. И мне надо подумать.

Пожав плечами, Зо ушел в угол и долго там бубнил и ворочался, но в конце концов в доме стало тихо, только пели за стенами цикады. Леонардо сел напротив кровати и попытался разложить по полочкам всё, что навалилось на него за последнее время.

Итак, Лабиринт существует. Очередное тайное сообщество. Они обратили в свою веру Риарио. «Это было больно», – сказал Риарио. Очевидно, к этому процессу, каким бы он ни был, и относились вопли, которые он дважды слышал в подземельях под Ватиканом. Он подошел слишком близко. О чем говорят эти слова? Его слежку заметили? Или же они касаются помощи в расследовании убийства кардинала Родриго? Вероятно, в его смерти замешан Лабиринт, а Риарио создавал прикрытие – следил за тем, чтобы поиски убийцы не увенчались успехом, и старался переложить вину на истинного Папу… Которого в приступе раскаяния сам же выпустил из камеры? Мысли Леонардо потекли в иное русло. Риарио вернулся из Каменного города ни с чем, потеряв единственного, должно быть, человека, к которому был неравнодушен. Женщину, которая по-настоящему его любила. Он убил ее собственными руками. «Ради тебя», – подсказал голос той части его разума, которая все еще на что-то надеялась. «Не ради меня, – горько усмехнулся Леонардо. – Ради Книги Жизни,  которую, как мы полагали, я мог бы расшифровать». Но никакой Книги за краем света не оказалось. Все, что Риарио привез из плавания, – телесную боль, душевные муки и груз сомнений.

 _Ты лишил меня веры. Ты отнял у меня смысл_.

«Я хотел дать тебе свободу, – повторил Леонардо те же оправдания, что во сне. – Я хотел как лучше».

«По дороге благих намерений ты увел меня в Преисподнюю».

«Я думал, что ты слеп, – удрученно пояснил Леонардо. – Но сам оказался… »

«Если слепой ведет слепого, то оба упадут в яму».

Голос Риарио прозвучал так явственно, что Леонардо вздрогнул всем телом и огляделся. Все было спокойно: очаг едва тлел, Зо похрапывал в углу, на кровати сопел, разметавшись, Риарио.

Видно, незаметно подкралась дрема. Леонардо поднялся, поморщившись, когда бедро закололо тысячей мелких иголочек, плеснул в лицо воды из ополовиненного ведра и сел обратно.

Всю жизнь, благодаря необузданному воображению – не говоря уж об экспериментах с меняющими восприятие веществами – реальность была для него зыбкой. Он помнил события, которые в силу чересчур юного возраста не должен был помнить. Он вошел в пещеру, и там произошло… нечто. И все же Леонардо жил настоящим, не позволяя себе заплутать в придуманных мирах. Теперь же он чувствовал, будто тонет.

Если ты сомневаешься, сон это или не сон, значит, это не сон? Верно?

В последнее время в сны беспрестанно врывалась смерть. Кардинал Родриго умер на самом деле и в том первом загадочном видении, в котором погибли также два незнакомца (один, вероятно, реален и жив) и Клариче. Клариче умерла в реальности, однако совершенно не так. Кардинал Родриго, вероятно, принял смерть от рук Лабиринта. Лекарь – если это он, разумеется – состоит в Лабиринте. Но какое отношение имеет к Лабиринту сравнительно давно почившая Клариче? При чем тут вообще капитан Драгонетти? Этот-то наверняка жив, будь оно по-иному, знали бы все.

Три подсказки, которые всё только больше запутали. Зеркало, узник и то, что «тебя окружает». А если… Вот оно что! Сны о событиях прошлого, дополненные тем, чего не было в действительности. На лугу Ванесса ослепила его солнечными зайчиками, поймав луч зеркальцем. Зеркало. Они с Риарио делили одиночную камеру в Барджелло. Узник. Значит, должен быть и третий сон? Право, замечательно. Но какое отношение, черт побери, они имеют к Лабиринту?

– Непосредственное, – развел руками Риарио.

Он сидел на постели, скрестив ноги, и в красных отблесках угасающих углей его светлая шерсть казалась розоватой.

Леонардо вскочил с бешено бьющимся сердцем и… И понял, что в комнате больше не темно, а кровать пуста. В смысле, совсем пуста.

Он все-таки уснул, а Риарио исчез.

Выплюнув тихое проклятье, Леонардо убедился, что спящий Зо цел и невредим, после чего выглянул во двор. Облегчение нахлынуло на него осязаемой волной: Риарио, уткнувшись лицом в колени, сидел в траве под ногами у своего коня. Принц ласково ворошил губами темные волосы у него на макушке.

– Джироламо, эй, – мягко окликнул Леонардо, приблизившись. – Зачем ты встал? Вернемся в дом, а то простудишься.

Риарио вскинул голову, и Леонардо отшатнулся на шаг, натолкнувшись на его взгляд. Совершенно осмысленный и порядком разъяренный.

Проклятье.

Леонардо порадовался, что не последовал совету Зо и не привязал его. Граф был бы в бешенстве.

– У тебя ровно минута, художник, – сдавленным от злости голосом проговорил Риарио, – чтобы объяснить, где я, что я тут делаю, почему я почти голый и…

– Боюсь, при таком количестве вопросов в минуту не уложусь, – примирительно заметил Леонардо.

– Я в одно слово уложусь.

Леонардо оглянулся. От дома, жмурясь и почесывая грудь, шел Зо. Он остановился рядом и со значением проговорил:

– Граппа.

– Что? – моргнул Риарио.

– Могу в два слова. Паршивая граппа. Или в четыре, если твоя светлость позволит. На редкость паршивая граппа.

Риарио молча хлопал глазами.  

– Слушай, давай зайдем в дом, и мы тебе всё объясним, – воспользовался заминкой Леонардо. – Ты, как верно подметил, едва одет, а роса холодная.

Риарио рывком поднялся, но тут же пошатнулся и вынужден был опереться о бок Принца. Леонардо подскочил и поддержал его за локоть.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Слабым. Свет слишком яркий. И голова кружится.

Оказавшись в комнате, Риарио почти упал на кровать и поморщился, нащупав влажные простыни. Потом огляделся и нахмурился.

– Где мы?

– В Винчи.

– В… Винчи? Это..?

– Да, – пояснил Леонардо в ответ на вскинутые брови. – Это дом, где я родился.

– Ладно, – медленно проговорил Риарио. – Но что мы делаем в Винчи, в доме, где ты родился, если вчера мы были в твоей мастерской во Флоренции?

– Позавчера, на самом деле, – услужливо подсказал Зо.

– Что?!

– Что ты помнишь? – вмешался Леонардо.

– Обед, эту вашу варварскую игру, потом я задремал и… И всё, – Риарио развернулся к Зо. – Мы пили вино. Должен сказать, на удивление приличное. О какой граппе ты говоришь?

– О той, которую мы с Лео хором, однако, увы, без успеха убеждали тебя не пить.

– Да расскажи ты нормально! – раздраженно рявкнул Риарио.

– О, так мне даровано больше минуты? – хитро поинтересовался Зо, получил в ответ испепеляющий взгляд и продолжил: – Хорошо, рассказываю. Мы с Нико вернулись со столь недооцененной тобой игры, потом вместе с Лео растолкали тебя и выпили еще. Решили прогуляться на закате и забрели в эту забегаловку возле… – он пощелкал пальцами.

– Сан-Миниато, – подсказал Леонардо, мысленно попросив прощения у старого Дженарро, о заведении которого Зо наверняка сейчас примется рассказывать всякие ужасы.

– Точно. Еда там отменная, а вот заказывать выпивку – это как на петушиные бои ставить, только еще хуже, – голос Зо сделался задумчивым. – По петуху хотя бы видны его шансы.

– Мы сейчас не о петухах, – сварливо напомнил Риарио.

– Разумеется. Ну так вот, о выпивке. Раз закажешь – нормально, два – средней паршивости, а три – можно врагов травить. Мы выпили, потом еще выпили, потом еще выпили… Ну а потом этот хитрюга старикашка вместо вина подсунул нам граппу.

– И мы были так пьяны, что не разобрали? – недоверчиво уточнил Риарио.

– О, не знаю, как насчет тебя, а нас ты недооцениваешь, – отмахнулся Зо. – Всё мы разобрали. Тем более, граппа граппе рознь. Эту, сдается мне, гнали не из мезги, а из ослиной мочи пополам с мухоморами. Как сейчас помню, говорю тебе, граф, не пей эту пакость, пожалеешь. Но… – он развел руками, – когда ты меня слушал.

Риарио с подозрением покосился на Леонардо, и тот с напускным сожалением пожал плечами:

– Грустно, но все было именно так.

– А потом разговор зашел о детских проделках, и Лео рассказал, как бегал по полям с дядей Франческо вместо того, чтобы учиться писать нужной рукой в нужную сторону, а я рассказал, как…

– Если я дал тебе больше минуты, это не значит, что рассказ должен тянуться неделю, – процедил Риарио.

– И я могу писать какой хочу рукой в любую сторону, – вставил Леонардо.

– Эх, я уже понял, что мой дар красноречия никто не оценит, – вздохнул Зо. – Ладно, в двух словах. Лео упомянул этот дом, ты захотел его посмотреть; Лео напомнил, что ты спешил в Рим, ты сказал, что если выедем прямо сейчас, то не сильно опоздаем; мы не соглашались, но ты очень настаивал и выглядел весьма убедительно, особенно с кинжалом и мечом, и мы все-таки поехали. По дороге тебе стало плохо, но кое-как мы добрели до этого самого дома, где ты и провалялся благополучно больше суток. Вот и вся история.

– Похоже на пьяный бред, – ошарашенно проговорил Риарио. – Зачем мне понадобилось смотреть дом в Винчи?

– Это тебе лучше знать, – бодро отозвался Зо. – И тому пойлу, которого ты нахлебался. Быть может, ты решил прицениться к приданому?

– Что-что, прости?

Соображал Риарио еще неважно, и только это спасло Зо от верной смерти. Леонардо сделал страшные глаза, тайком показал ему кулак и поспешил отвлечь Риарио.

– Что ты делал во дворе? Хотел уехать? Прямо вот так и неизвестно куда?

– Мне надо было выйти, – Риарио слегка порозовел. – Такое ощущение, что я реку выпил. А потом… просто… решил посидеть.

– Реку не реку, а полколодца так точно, – вздохнул Леонардо. – Расхворался ты и впрямь знатно.

Он не стал заострять внимание на «решил посидеть». Риарио и без того выглядел весьма сконфуженным. Очевидно, вылазка отняла у него все силы, и слабость и головокружение просто не позволили добраться до дома. Хорошо, хоть до коня дотянул, а не свалился где-нибудь в кустах.

– Нужно срочно возвращаться, – Риарио вскочил, но тут же зажмурился и поспешно сел. – Проклятье…

– Ты должен отлежаться еще пару дней, – возразил Леонардо. – Отравление было очень серьезным.

– Понтифик решит, что со мной что-то случилось, и вышлет солдат во Флоренцию. Тебе и твоим друзьям нужны неприятности? – на побледневшем лице Риарио снова проступил пот. – Или по меньшей мере нужно отправить письмо…

– Так вчера еще отправили, – успокоил его Зо.

– Кто писал? Если там чужой почерк…

– Ты. И написал, и печатью своей заверил, – в ответ на полный недоверия взгляд Зо оживленно закивал. – Да-да. Я, знаешь ли, тоже поразился твоей способности одновременно изощряться в изящной словесности и блевать дальше, чем видишь, но, очевидно, скрытые таланты имеют свойство проявляться внезапно…

Риарио спрятал лицо в ладонях. Леонардо сочувственно похлопал его по спине одной рукой, а второй опять показал другу кулак. Зо самодовольно ухмылялся: похоже, он только что добавил к своему списку жизненных достижений пункт: «Сумел вогнать в краску капитан-генерала Римской церкви».

Они действительно накануне заставили Риарио написать под диктовку письмо, в котором объяснялись причины, якобы побудившие их задержаться во Флоренции. Процесс написания, ясное дело, был не столь эпичным, каковым прозвучал из уст Зо, и дался Риарио не с первой попытки, но в конце концов от графа удалось добиться более или менее разборчивой записки, и Зо отнес письмо в город, когда отправился за покупками.

– Ладно, – признал Риарио. – Ты прав, пожалуй, художник. Я лягу. Но вначале хотелось бы помыться, я мокрый как мышь.

– Кажется, я видел большую лохань в пристройке, – Леонардо поднялся. – Если она не протекает, можно искупаться.

– Не стоит, – запротестовал Риарио. – Я обольюсь из ведра.

– И уронишь его себе на голову? – приподнял бровь Леонардо. – Ты уверен, что вообще сейчас ведро поднимешь?

– Значит, из кружки, – упрямо пробормотал Риарио.

Поскольку прозвучали эти слова едва слышно, Леонардо заключил, что согласие на ванну получено.

– Если ты сейчас скажешь: «Зо, натаскай воды»… – предупреждающим тоном выдал Зо.

– А, спасибо, что предложил помощь, – Леонардо остановился в дверях. – Если лохань цела, нагрей воды и перелей в нее. А я пока попробую сообразить один укрепляющий настой.

– Ненавижу тебя.

– Я тоже очень рад, что мы с тобой друзья.

– Завидую я вашей дружбе, – ухмыльнулся Риарио.

– Я тебе не врезал, граф, только потому, что нехорошо бить больных и убогих, – огрызнулся Зо. – Так и знай.      

  ***

 

Солнце уже поднялось, и лучи его лились в узкое окошко.

Зо громко ругался не переставая все время, пока откапывал лохань из хлама, тащил ее из угла под окно и сновал из дома в пристройку и обратно, наполняя видавшую виды, но все еще крепкую деревянную емкость горячей водой. Риарио порывался помочь, но скорее держался за ведро, чем нес его, и Зо аж растрогался, что выразилось в насмешливом «Лежи уж, болезный» вместо ожидаемых резких слов.

Воздух еще не успел прогреться, и над водой курился прозрачный пар.

– Напомни-ка, с каких пор я успел сделаться твоей служанкой?

– Вероятно, с тех, когда после твоего якобы укрепляющего настоя я не могу даже нормально удержать кувшин?

– Это не после моего настоя, это вообще. Дай ему время подействовать… Так, теперь волосы. Нет-нет, ты заваливаешься. Лучше держись за бортики и наклони голову, я сам.

Когда с мытьем было худо-бедно покончено, Риарио не проявил ровно никакого желания покидать лохань. Он сложил на бортике руки, устроил на них голову и, кажется, задремал. Леонардо решил дать ему отмокнуть, пока не остынет вода. Обтерев руки, он уселся на ветхий табурет и позволил взгляду скользить по мокрому смуглому плечу, медленно вздымающемуся боку и темным волосам, облепившим лоб и висок. Риарио подтянул ноги, мало не свернувшись в клубок, и это было хорошо, потому что так Леонардо мог думать всего лишь о том, чтобы нарисовать его (в образе дремлющего речного фейри, быть может?), а не о том, чтобы сбросить одежду и присоединиться. Предательское воображение подхватило последнюю мысль сразу же, и Леонардо будто наяву услышал, как громко плеснет через бортики растревоженная двумя телами вода, будто наяву ощутил под пальцами горячую скользкую кожу. Наверное, Риарио зажмурится и запрокинет голову, уходя от поцелуя, но тем самым подставит шею, доверчиво открыв горло, и солнечный свет будет дрожать в каплях, повисших на ресницах…

– Почему ты на меня так смотришь?

Леонардо вздрогнул и спустился с небес на землю чуть ли не в наибуквальнейшем смысле: табуретка под ним опасно затрещала. Риарио не двинулся с места и едва изменил позу, но в темных запавших глазах не осталось ни следа сонливости. 

– Вероятно, мне нравится то, что я вижу?

Леонардо не усматривал смысла в том, чтобы таиться. Они были далеко от Рима, подслушать и донести было некому, а прямотой графа не спугнешь.

Риарио мрачно ухмыльнулся.

– Тебе нравится видеть меня слабым.

– Я бы сказал по-другому. Мне нравится видеть тебя голым.

Это замечание позабавило Риарио. Он фыркнул весело и зло и вскинул голову.

– Что ты пытаешься выведать или скрыть на этот раз, художник? Мое предостережение о языке все еще в силе. Хочешь рискнуть другими частями тела?

Он выразительным взглядом указал на шнуровку на штанах Леонардо, которая последние несколько минут казалась туговатой.

– Поверишь ли, не пытаюсь. И прошу прощения за прошлый раз, мне не следовало так поступать, – немного подумав, Леонардо добавил: – Но мне понравилось с тобой целоваться.

Риарио выглядел слегка растерянным, но не ошарашенным. Тем не менее, он быстро отвел глаза и промолчал – ни праведного гнева, ни ядовитой колкости. Повисла короткая неловкая тишина. Леонардо уже собирался предложить покончить с мытьем и вернуться в дом, когда Риарио вдруг сказал:

– Я видел твой рисунок.

Леонардо похолодел. Кажется, он действительно позабыл забрать записную книжку с кровати, и она затерялась в простынях. Ну и как теперь объяснять наличие на странице знака Лабиринта?

– Тебе никто не говорил, что рыться в чужих вещах нехорошо? – ничего более умного в голову придти не успело.

– Я не рылся в твоей книжке. Она была открыта, а я на ней лежал. Прости, кажется, промочил несколько страниц, – особого сожаления в голосе Риарио, впрочем, не слышалось. – У тебя странные фантазии.

Леонардо выдохнул с облегчением. Ага, видимо, листы перевернулись. Осталось только понять, идет ли речь о Минотавре, портреты которого уже успели украсить несколько страниц, либо же…

– Принц вышел как живой, – похвалил Риарио.

Либо же о набросках, которые Леонардо воспроизвел по памяти, когда выяснилось, что сделанные им рисунки – такой же сон, как и танец верхом.

– А ты? Разве не похож?

Риарио пожал плечами.

– У тебя странные фантазии, – только и повторил он.

– Как видно, о некоторых вещах остается только фантазировать, – философски рассудил Леонардо и встал.

Риарио подобрался и следил за каждым его шагом, тревожно напоминая готовую к броску змею. Попытка вскочить с большой вероятностью закончилась бы для него очень неприятным падением – он сейчас и на земле-то стоял неловко, не то что на покоробленном деревянном дне – но Леонардо все равно обошел лохань по широкому кругу, подобрал подготовленный отрез ткани и бросил его Риарио.

– Я пойду перестелю постель, а ты пока вылезай и вытирайся. Только умоляю, держись за бортик и не разбей себе голову.

– Спасибо, – негромко бросил ему вслед Риарио.

– Не за что.

Леонардо действительно не полагал, что заслужил благодарность. Разве если за то, что в очередной раз не позволил Зо одним махом расправиться со всеми сложностями и сомнениями.

Как бы то ни было, он раздобыл большую часть сведений, которые хотел, и теперь предстояло думать, что с ними делать дальше.     


	5. Il labirinto

Терпения Риарио и увещеваний Леонардо хватило на сутки. За это время здоровье графа разительно улучшилось, лишь накатывали порой приступы головокружения и нетерпимости к яркому свету. Он послушно отлежался в постели, терпеливо снося горькие отвары и холодные примочки, а когда минули день и ночь, объявил, что готов к обратной дороге. По настоянию Леонардо он согласился побыть еще три дня во Флоренции, чтобы окончательно восстановить силы, однако оставаться в Винчи отказался наотрез. «По борделям скучает», – со знанием дела объявил Зо. Риарио, не вставая с кровати, швырнул в него ночную вазу. К счастью, пустую.

Они отправились в путь ранним утром. Большую часть дороги Риарио все же пришлось проделать на телеге, но в город он въехал верхом, расслабленный и высокомерный, как обычно. Зо, несмотря на близкий комендантский час, радостно куда-то унесся, причем, судя по направлению, не домой. «По борделям скучает», – ядовито передразнил Риарио. Леонардо расхохотался и хлопнул его по спине, а Риарио, перед тем, как отвернуться к коню, смерил его странным долгим взглядом. 

***

 

Занимались рассветные сумерки. Моросил дождь. Под ногами хлюпала грязь. По обе стороны возвышались непролазной стеной ряды высоких, выше человеческого роста, стеблей с длинными плотными листьями. Воздух был тяжелый и душный,  напоенный неизвестными ароматами. А потом вдруг в благоухающую дымку просочилась струйка знакомых, но тревожных запахов – пота и крови. Ярости. Страха. Леонардо ощущал эти запахи явно, будто видел следы на мокром песке или повисшую в воздухе нить. Он развернулся, вломился в стену растений и пошел по запаху, словно охотничий пес, петляя по запутанным переходам и не обращая внимания на хлещущие по плечам и лицу мокрые листья.

В полутьме он поначалу решил, что видит странного зверя – какого-нибудь загадочного хищника из животного мира этой неизведанной земли, полной ярких красок и смертельных опасностей. А потом зверь оторвался от горла терзаемой им добычи и превратился в человека, одетого лишь в длинную набедренную повязку. Добыча тоже оказалась человеком. Охотник запрокинул перемазанное кровью лицо к хмурому небу и издал хриплый воющий крик, в котором мешались торжество и самозабвенная ярость. 

Леонардо его узнал.

– Джироламо.

Риарио, тяжело дыша и облизываясь, посмотрел на него. Обнаженную кожу покрывали полосы синей и красной краски, едва проглядывающей сквозь грязь и кровь.

– Ты все еще жив, – проговорил он. – …мой мечтатель. Смотри, что я делаю ради твоей мечты.

– Нашей мечты, – поправил Леонардо. – Книга Жизни спасет нас всех.

– Я убиваю ради тебя, – Риарио пошатнулся и оскалился, сверкнув зубами. – И убью еще. И буду убивать много.

– Не ради меня. Ты убивал и до того, как мы узнали друг друга, – возразил Леонардо.

– Но никогда в этом не раскаивался. Я знал, что это необходимо для высшего блага. Я не ставил под сомнения приказы, – Риарио шагнул к нему, пригнув голову, словно разъяренный бык. – А потом появился ты. Такой… чистый, такой… светлый. И уронил зерно сомнений во тьму внутри меня. 

– Во мне хватает собственной тьмы, – Леонардо невольно попятился.

Он тоже раскаивался. Тоже убивал. Не голыми руками, но рожденными его разумом орудиями. Придет время, когда жертвами этих орудий падет столько людей, что Риарио и не снилось.  

С неба лило все сильнее. Риарио расхохотался, запрокинув голову, потом закашлялся и сплюнул дождевую воду. В несколько шагов он приблизился вплотную, так стремительно, будто просто вырос из жирной земли, склонил голову к плечу и заглянул Леонардо в глаза, словно в самую душу. От него пахло свежей зеленью и сырым мясом.

– Если свет, который в тебе – тьма, то какова же истинная тьма? – спросил он.

Не успел Леонардо найтись с ответом, как сверкнула молния, больно хлестнув по глазам белой вспышкой, а потом дождь встал оглушительной стеной и скрыл Риарио и вообще всё.  

  ***

 

– Третий сон, – пробормотал Леонардо, слегка стукнувшись лбом об стол. – Охотник? Жертва? Как назывались те растения?

– Эй, художник, ты бредишь или во сне разговариваешь?

– Беседую с духами, – вздохнул Леонардо, болезненно сощурился на светильник и сел прямо. – Уже утро? Пора ехать?

– Еще вечер, но уже поздний, – Риарио, прислонившись к балке, смотрел на него непонятным взглядом, который Леонардо ловил на себе с того вечера, как они вернулись из Винчи. – Завтра будешь падать с лошади.

– А сам-то чего не спишь? – слегка подволакивая отсиженную ногу, Леонардо отошел к тазу, плеснул воды в лицо, собрал волосы и смочил затылок.

– Я думал о том, что ты сказал.

– Прости, я сам готов признать, что говорю много, – Леонардо вернулся к стулу, но садиться не стал. – Что именно из сказанного мною тебя интересует?

На смену сонливости пришла тревога. Во взгляде Риарио, помимо неясного, чудилась оценка. Уж не решил ли он, что сейчас самое время воплощать планы по «спасению», чем бы оно ни было?

– Дай мне еще раз посмотреть рисунки, – сказал Риарио.

Леонардо пожал плечами и принес записную книжку. Все, что касалось Лабиринта – наброски рогатого знака, листы, испещренные словами-подсказками (включая попытки мешать буквы и составлять ребусы) – он убрал еще по пути, а по прибытии тщательно спрятал. Минотавра, впрочем, оставил: намек был не слишком прозрачен для несведущего, особенно учитывая, что всевозможные живые создания – как настоящие, так и не очень – встречались на многих страницах.

Риарио пролистал книжку, задерживаясь то там, то здесь ненадолго.

– Это я, – сказал он. – И это. И здесь. И здесь. А эти я уже видел. И… и это тоже я? Но почему… Господь всемогущий. У тебя весьма странные фантазии.

– Коришь художника за богатое воображение? – Леонардо пожал плечами. – Я начал рисовать тебя еще с начала нашего знакомства. Кто-нибудь отмечал, что у тебя очень выразительное лицо? Я по-прежнему надеюсь как-нибудь написать твой портрет. Я вижу в тебе многое и полагаю, что смогу передать в красках хотя бы часть.

– Вероятно, как-нибудь, – Риарио все еще смотрел в книжку, но будто сквозь страницы. – Учти, если ты увидишь слишком многое, я велю выколоть тебе глаза.

– Ты злой.

– А ты жадный, – Риарио закрыл книжку и потряс ею. – Здесь уже десятки портретов, но тебе всё мало.

– Даже не представляешь насколько, – вставил Леонардо.

Риарио, однако, продолжал, будто не услышал:

– Эти рисунки… Некоторые лишь бледное подобие, а другие чересчур точны. Ты распластал меня в них, словно мертвое тело во время своих нечестивых исследований. Некоторые безбожно льстят, другие откровенно тревожат. Скажи на милость, что тебя надоумило изобразить гонфалоньера святой церкви в виде какого-то распутного циркача и, что еще хуже, рогатой адской твари?

Леонардо, разумеется, ответить не мог, да и спрашивал граф, похоже, в порядке мыслей вслух, не ожидая объяснений.

– Однако… – Риарио сглотнул и отложил записную книжку на стол. – Я не слепой и могу видеть, что их объединяет.

– И это..?

– Желание, – Риарио пристально посмотрел Леонардо в глаза, но тот не потупился, и он отвел взгляд почти застенчиво. – Впрочем, что я, подобно вам, живописцам, облекаю грехи в красивую оболочку? Luxuria. Я вижу похоть, Леонардо. Ты хочешь меня.

Леонардо выпрямил спину и слегка вздернул подбородок.

– И не делаю из этого тайны.

– А зря, – Риарио по-прежнему смотрел в сторону. – Ибо содомский грех вопиет к небу об отмщении.

– Потому что так определила твоя святая церковь, да? – раздраженно парировал Леонардо. – Та самая, что порицает искусство и любовь строже убийства?

– Давай сейчас не будем говорить о любви, не о ней речь.

Леонардо, открывший было рот, молча развел руками.

– И не о церкви, – добавил Риарио.

– Ты сам заговорил о грехах, – не сдержался Леонардо.

Он ждал вспышки гнева или того, что граф вовсе развернется и уйдет на улицу, но Риарио неожиданно обмяк и в свою очередь развел руками.

– Ладно. Заговорил. Считай это привычкой.

Повисло молчание. Риарио, кажется, не то отвлекся на другое, не то собирался с мыслями и никак не мог собраться.

– Итак, ты думал о том, что я сказал, – не выдержал Леонардо. – И что надумал?

– Я подумал… – Риарио, привалившись к опоре, начал стаскивать сапоги. – Раз ты меня хочешь, то, пожалуй… можешь получить желаемое.

Все мысли, которые роились и толкались в голове у Леонардо, разом исчезли, словно сметенные несущим помешательство юго-западным ветром. Он моментально стянул обувь, и рубашки они с Риарио снимали уже одновременно, будто зеркальные отображения. Однако когда рука Леонардо скользнула к шнуровке штанов, рука Риарио скользнула к кинжалу. Он вытащил оружие из ножен, и Леонардо медленно опустил руки.

– Ты можешь получить желаемое, – на лице Риарио теперь играла слабая, не трогающая глаз улыбка, которая всегда делала его похожим на безумца. – Если сумеешь.

Леонардо отступил на шаг. Мысли вернулись и принялись метаться быстрее прежнего. Что это? Издевка? Убийственный замысел? Отсроченное пагубное действие белены?

– Не смотри на меня, как на умалишенного, – сказал Риарио. – Мой разум чист.

«Неправда. Твой разум не был чист с момента, как ты убил мать, – промелькнуло среди сумятицы в голове. – А мой не был никогда».

– Если у меня странные фантазии, то у тебя еще более странное чувство юмора, – осторожно проговорил Леонардо. – Не путай меня, Джироламо. Если пошутил, так и скажи. Мы ляжем спать и забудем об этом разговоре.

– Я не шучу, – Риарио провернул кинжал в руке. – Я не безумен и не пытаюсь тебя таким коварным образом убить. Я имею в виду только и исключительно то, что сказал. Ты хочешь меня, ну так возьми, если сможешь.   

– Настолько привык брать с боем, что и отдавать без него не готов? – бросил Леонардо.

На лице Риарио не дрогнул ни единый мускул. Леонардо огляделся. Он не видел, куда граф дел меч, а его собственный лежал на другом конце комнаты, у Риарио за спиной. Тем более, неизвестно, что там в голове у Риарио, а убивать или серьезно ранить противника в планы Леонардо точно не входило. Тут впору мебель ломать: ему бы скорее пригодилась палка, а не меч. Он подхватил со стола пару тряпичных обрывков и в несколько слоев обмотал ладони. Кто знает, насколько серьезно Риарио воспринимает им же самим навязанный поединок. Может, помашет кинжалом для виду, а может, и нет. Есть вероятность, что придется перехватывать клинок. Руками Леонардо дорожил. Риарио не двигался, и он воспользовался заминкой, чтобы пройтись взглядом по мастерской, прикидывая, за что можно будет спрятаться, а что швырнуть противнику в лицо. Верно говорят: лучшая тактика безоружного против вооруженного ножом – побег. Однако как раз это Леонардо и не нужно было. С такой установкой не стоило и начинать.

Риарио все еще стоял неподвижно, и Леонардо понял, что если они не желают вот так простоять друг напротив друга всю ночь, ему придется начинать. Идти с голыми руками в атаку ощущалось странной и глупой затеей. Инстинкт самосохранения вопил, требуя развернуться и удрать или хотя бы вооружиться стулом. Только стул хорош для защиты, а Риарио наступать не собирался: к облегчению Леонардо, он сразу же ушел в глухую оборону и старательно держал дистанцию, будто клинок был у Леонардо, а не у него. Они двигались по мастерской кругами. Несколько раз Леонардо оказывался у меча, но проходил мимо. Время от времени он нарушал невидимую границу, и тогда Риарио отмахивался – медленно и лениво. Он напоминал ту змею из джунглей, огромную, длиннее виденного в покоях Лоренцо удава. Спутники Леонардо, раззадоренные собственным страхом, наседали на нее с мечами, а она старалась ускользнуть в кусты и лишь время от времени делала короткие обманные выпады.

Так и до утра недалеко.

Выдохнув, Леонардо рванулся к руке с кинжалом, намереваясь перехватить ее. И он действительно скользнул пальцами по запястью Риарио, ощутив жесткую нить и бугристый шрам, но только как-то оказалось, что в этой руке уже ничего нет. Низ живота обожгло короткой болью, и Леонардо, отшатнувшись, увидел кинжал в левой руке противника. Пару мгновений хватило Риарио, чтобы за спиной перекинуть оружие в другую руку. На лезвии осталось несколько капель крови.

Леонардо опустил голову. Пониже пупка, сразу над кромкой штанов, алел порез. Длинный, но – как Леонардо убедился спустя панический миг – мелкий. Безобидная царапина.

– Поосторожнее, – он выдавил улыбку. – Еще чуть ниже, и я едва ли пригожусь тебе нынешней ночью.

– Что тебе сказать. Значит, не суждено.

Риарио криво ухмыльнулся, но во взгляде веселья не читалось – только напряжение да еще, пожалуй, азарт. Внимательно глядя в глаза Леонардо, он осторожно собрал языком с клинка темные капли. Леонардо бросило в жар, как в кузнечную печь, и он с трудом сглотнул ставший в горле колючий комок. Риарио рассмеялся и шагнул вперед, вскинув руки, показывая, что нападать не собирается. Леонардо застыл мраморной статуей, а Риарио приблизился, опустился перед ним на колени и широко лизнул поверх пореза, тревожа края рассеченной кожи.

«Он солгал, – мелькнуло в мыслях. – Что это, если не совершенное безумие?»

Руку с кинжалом Риарио держал на отводе, свободную положил Леонардо на бедро. Леонардо погладил его по затылку, сжал пальцы, оттягивая короткие волосы. Встало у него быстро и почти до боли. Хотелось сдернуть штаны с бедер и заставить этот горячий язык скользнуть ниже, но вместо этого Леонардо просто стоял и судорожно перебирал пальцами влажные от пота темные волосы, упершись взглядом в плечо Риарио и не выпуская из поля зрения кинжал в такой, казалось бы, расслабленной руке.

Риарио щекотно дунул ему в пупок, провернул в пальцах кинжал и ударил сбоку, целя в печень. Однако Леонардо перехватил его запястье и, отводя атакующую руку назад, с силой оттолкнул его, одновременно отпрянув. Риарио завалился на спину, перекатился через плечо и рассмеялся.

– Неплохо, – заметил он.

– Ты мог меня убить! – задыхаясь, возмутился Леонардо.

– Я могу тебя убить в любой момент, художник.

Больше Леонардо не рисковал. Кажется, Риарио попросту маялся бессонницей и решил поразвлечься. Что ж, до утра так до утра. Вероятно, вымотавшись, они оба смогут перехватить часок-другой сна на заре.

Мучительное возбуждение неохотно, но спало, на место его пришла веселая горячая злость. Леонардо поменял тактику и принялся мстительно гонять Риарио по всей мастерской, прикрываясь стулом и не подходя слишком близко. Попытка перейти в наступление грозила графу травмами пальцев и запястья, а Леонардо еще принялся осыпать его градом мелких, не слишком острых и увесистых предметов, подобранных со стола и пола.

Круг. Еще круг. И еще. И еще.

Леонардо теснил Риарио в одну сторону, не позволяя менять направление, пока не увидел, что тот ступает уже не так твердо: губы побледнели, движение сделались порывистыми, а взгляд, устремленный на стул в руках Леонардо, соскальзывал в сторону. Как и сам Леонардо, Риарио был чересчур  самоуверен и мало прислушивался к телу, приняв изнурительный, пусть и несерьезный бой всего через пару дней после тяжелого отравления.  Нащупав на столе мешочек с «ведьминой мукой», Леонардо уже знал, что делать дальше. Он бросил в противника карандаш, а левой рукой одновременно швырнул мешочек в чашу светильника в паре шагов от Риарио. Мастерскую озарила вспышка. Леонардо, хоть и был наготове, на несколько мгновений ослеп, однако Риарио пришлось хуже. Поспешно проморгавшись, Леонардо обнаружил его на полу. Риарио не выпустил кинжал, но был дезориентирован болью в глазах и накатившим головокружением настолько, что Леонардо разжал его пальцы на рукояти, не встретив никакого сопротивления.

Догонялки кончились.  

Оказавшись на кровати, Риарио вскоре оправился и рассмеялся, щурясь сквозь мокрые ресницы.

– Ты победил. Что это было?

– Пыльца одного растения, – Леонардо снял с ладоней тряпки и принес ему воды. – Растет на севере, очень далеко. Залечивает незначительные повреждения кожи, а заодно неплохо идет на фейерверки.

– То-то у меня в голове… фейерверк, – Риарио отдал кружку и откинулся на постель, выравнивая дыхание. – Ты победил.

– Да, я слышал, – отозвался Леонардо. – Надеюсь, что наша возня и эта печальная весть не прогнали твой сон окончательно. Спи, Джироламо. Я промою порез и тоже лягу.

Он поднялся было, но Риарио схватил его за пояс штанов и опрокинул на себя.

– Эй!

– Я знал, что у тебя короткая память, но не подозревал, что настолько.

– У меня не короткая память, – возмутился Леонардо. – Я помню всё. Даже себя младенцем.

– Весьма похвально, вот только причину нашей, как ты изящно выразился, «возни» и запамятовал.

Леонардо вздохнул.

– Должен признаться, я ее с самого начала не понял. Ты меня не хочешь. И еще не оправился после болезни. Чего ты добиваешься? Чтобы тебя на меня в процессе стошнило, и это станет твоей местью?

Риарио хохотал так, что снова пришлось идти за водой. Булькая и захлебываясь, он сделал несколько глотков и поставил кружку на пол, все еще посмеиваясь.

– От меня часто ждут удара в спину. Но _такого_ коварства за мной еще не подозревал никто.

Леонардо улыбнулся. Возбуждение все еще жгло изнутри, но приглушенно, словно утренние угли под слоем пепла. Смешить графа оказалось отдельным удовольствием.  

– Голова немного кружится, – признал Риарио. – Но полагаю, если ты не будешь валять меня по кровати с той же скоростью, с какой гонял по комнате, никакие ужасные опасности тебе не грозят.

Слово «опасности» он произнес таким забавным тоном, что Леонардо хохотнул. Риарио же, напротив, посерьезнел и погладил его по шее, проведя большим пальцем от края бороды до ямки между ключиц.

– Ты не прав, Леонардо. Я… желаю тебя. Извини за эту игру, просто… когда-то, очень-очень давно, я пообещал себе, что никогда не лягу с мужчиной… не оказав должного сопротивления, – он говорил медленно, с трудом подыскивая слова, а Леонардо тем временем чувствовал себя так, будто на угли внутри выплеснули ведро ледяной воды. – Я не хотел противиться. Но должен был хотя бы изобразить видимость. Просто для собственного спокойствия.

Леонардо нахмурился. Догадка, зародившись, отказывалась укладываться в голове.

– Ты… – пробормотал он. – Ты… Тебя…

– Нет, – быстро сказал Риарио. – Но повидал я в свое время достаточно, чтобы впечатлиться на всю жизнь. И потом, мужеложство по-прежнему грех. Не забывай об этом.

– А, и таким образом ты перекладываешь этот грех на меня, – без запала вознегодовал Леонардо, всё еще обдумывая признание и размышляя, верить ему или нет.

– Делю пополам, – дипломатично отозвался Риарио. – В любом случае, тебе не впервой. 

– Змей, – выдохнул Леонардо и второй раз за ночь потянулся к завязкам штанов. – Грех, грех… Я помню, что это грех, ладно? Но сделаю так, что об этом забудешь ты и каяться не захочешь. Ну, может, разве, когда завтра сядешь в седло.

– Еретик, – сказал Риарио почти ласково. – И самонадеян сверх меры, как обычно. Поцелуй меня еще раз.

С ним было… странно. Леонардо, вознамерившись сдержать обещание, испробовал на нем все хитрости, вынесенные из – как он это порой наполовину в шутку, наполовину в тайну именовал – «других занятий анатомией». Риарио отзывался, стискивал в себе до боли, вжимался всем телом так, будто хотел врасти, постанывал на выдохах и кусал кулак – и при всём при этом пребывал будто где-то не здесь. Собственная страсть казалась Леонардо горящим факелом, падающим в бездонный колодец – огненная точка в темноте: вроде, и горит, но колодцу от этого ни горячо, ни холодно. Похоже, Риарио не то чересчур погрузился в новые для себя ощущения, совершенно позабыв о том, откуда, собственно, эти ощущения происходят, не то размышлял о небесной молнии, должной прямо сейчас обрушиться на богомерзких грешников.

– Из-под кровати, – вслух сказал Леонардо и дернул Риарио на себя, ставя на колени.

– Ч-что? – заполошно выдохнул тот.

– Та кара небесная, о которой ты сейчас думаешь, – свободной рукой Леонардо ущипнул его за сосок, скользнул ладонью выше и зажал приоткрытый мокрый рот. – Она выскочит из-под кровати.

Риарио истерически расхохотался, брызгая слюной ему на ладонь, а Леонардо склонился и сильно, до разошедшейся под зубами кожи, укусил его за плечо. Хохот сорвался на задавленный вопль. Риарио дернулся вперед, толкнувшись в его скользкий кулак, назад, сильнее насаживаясь на член, и рывком выгнулся, дрожа и заливая пальцы Леонардо горячим семенем.

Вот так веселее.

Немного позже они, утомившиеся и опустошенные, лежали на разворошенной постели, почти касаясь друг друга плечами. В мыслях у Леонардо было пусто, и он просто наслаждался тишиной в голове, смакуя это редкое удовольствие, которое в полной мере не приносил даже опиумный дым.  

– Так что ты хотел? – подал голос Риарио.

– Тебя, – бездумно отозвался Леонардо.

Сон ушел полностью, и он гадал, сумеет ли проваляться с блаженной пустотой в мыслях до утра или же придется встать и чем-нибудь заняться.

– Леонардо, я не зеленый юнец, – Риарио рассмеялся, скрипуче и неприятно. – Я не спрашиваю, что нужно было твоему телу. Причин для сношения на удивление мало: продолжение рода, власть либо средство втереться в доверие.

– А, ну если так… – Леонардо вздохнул и приподнялся на локте. – Как мы назовем нашего первенца?

Риарио комично вытаращил глаза и шарахнулся к краю кровати так, что упал бы, не будь она придвинута к стене.

– К-как… Ч-что… что ты такое говоришь? Откуда… Да как тебе вообще подобное в голову стукнуло, беспутник? По тебе костер плачет!

– Тихо ты, – Леонардо выпростал руку и подтянул его, сопротивляющегося, к себе. – Сам чушь мелешь, сам же и обижаешься. Власть над тобой мне не нужна и никакие секреты тоже, – тут он, конечно, малость покривил душой. – Исходя из приведенных тобой причин, остаются дети. Выбор, знаешь ли, невелик.

Риарио не ответил, но продолжал негодующе сопеть.

– Спи, а? – Леонардо сел, сообразив, что спокойно полежать уже не удастся. – Похоже, отдельно взятым графам в постели думать вредно.

– Отдельно взятым художникам вообще думать вредно, – пробормотал Риарио. – Надумал ведь… Первенец… Прости господи… 

   Несмотря на возмущение, он уснул почти мгновенно. Но едва Леонардо привел себя в порядок, оделся и шагнул к потайному ящику, решив посидеть немного над расшифровкой загадок, как Риарио резко вобрал в себя воздух и приподнялся, озираясь.

– Ты еще не спишь? – Леонардо оглянулся. – Или уже проснулся?

– Я спал? Долго? – голос Риарио звучал странно.

– Всего ничего, – вернувшись к кровати, Леонардо опустился на край. – Что случилось? Принести воды?

– Санта Мария дель Фьоре, – медленно проговорил Риарио.

– Дуомо, – недоумевая, согласился Леонардо. – А что с ним?

– Мне приснилось, что в соборе совсем пусто. Нет даже алтаря. А на полу по колено воды. Я поднимаю голову, но купол исчез, а на его месте лишь грозовое небо.

– Купол достроили не так уж давно, – пояснил Леонардо. – Брунеллески. Ты, должно быть, о нем слышал.

– Конечно, он умер незадолго до моего рождения, – быстро и рассеянно согласился Риарио. – Я иду по колено в воде… и… и я голый, и у меня по ногам течет кровь, как у той девки в… – он сбился на неразборчивое бормотание.

Леонардо тронул его за плечо. Риарио вздрогнул, нахмурился и добавил:

– Я смотрел, как кровь капает в воду и расплывается розовыми разводами.

– Твое тело в порядке, – указал Леонардо. – Я ничего не повредил.

– При чем тут тело? – неожиданно взвился Риарио. – Какая мне забота о теле? Если бы ты видел, как он на меня смотрел!

– Кто?

– Бог, – прошептал Риарио.

Леонардо открыл было рот, но только щелкнул зубами впустую. А что ему оставалось сказать? Он мог бы сказать: «Зо не устает повторять, что ты полный псих, и я склонен с ним согласиться, хотя вслух всегда тебя защищаю». Он мог бы сказать: «Я бы развешал на площади всех идиотов, которые сделали из тебя это». Он мог бы сказать: «Иногда мне хочется убить тебя собственноручно, чтобы оборвать твои бесплодные метания, но я слишком к тебе привязался».

Вместо этого он взял Риарио за руку, повернул внутренней стороной вверх и заметил небрежным тоном:

– А насчет заботы о теле ты зря. Кто это штопал? Трехлетняя девчонка?

– Это… – Риарио запнулся: очевидно, едва не проговорился, но вовремя опомнился. – Один лекарь во дворце.

– Верно ты тогда сказал: ваши лекари вообще ничего не умеют. Выглядит ужасно.

– Спасибо, – мрачно отозвался Риарио. – Твой друг Зороастр был не прав насчет моего уникального таланта к комплиментам. У тебя тоже отлично получается.

Леонардо взбодрился. Вот это уже было больше похоже на Риарио, которого он знал.

– Нет, я к чему. Поздновато, конечно, но я мог бы попытаться подправить швы. Шрамы останутся заметные, но все же не настолько.

– Зачем? Пусть себе остаются как есть.

– Ну… некрасиво.

– Не все то хорошо, что красиво, – Риарио улыбнулся уголком рта. – Даже и не припомню, кто мне это мог сказать…

– Не передергивай, – Леонардо провел пальцем по взбухшей коже. – К тому же, сдается мне, тут еще какое-то воспаление…

– Просто признай, что тебе нечего делать, – фыркнул Риарио, но руку не убрал.

– Вероятно.

– Эти рубцы – свидетельство моей слабости, – Риарио снова посерьезнел. – Я не против того, чтобы напоминание о том, как я был глуп, осталось со мной до конца дней.

Леонардо улыбнулся через силу.

– Поверь, будь я хоть самим Гиппократом, тебе останется на что посмотреть и что вспомнить.

– Чего не излечивает лекарство, излечивает железо, чего не излечивает железо, излечивает огонь. А чего огонь не излечивает, то должно считать неизлечимым, – процитировал Риарио. – Ты об этом Гиппократе? Знаешь, я рад, что ты не он.

– Медицина немного продвинулась, – пожал плечами Леонардо. – Пусть и не так далеко, как хотелось бы.

– Может, ты еще скажешь, что лучше Гиппократа? – Риарио уже явно сдался, но не желал уступать так просто. – Ты на ком шить учился, а, синьор medico? Животы своим трупам зашивал?

– Ну не скажи, – обиделся Леонардо. – Я тренировался на свиной коже. Даже сам пару швов придумал.

– Отлично. Пожалуйста, на мне используй какие-нибудь уже известные швы. Придуманные оставь для свиней. 

– О, так ты согласен!

– Шей, черт с тобой, не отвяжешься же, – отмахнулся Риарио, поморщился и, повернув голову, слизал засохшую кровь с плеча. – Я так понимаю, поспать уже не получится?

– Я не хочу, – Леонардо вскочил и начал освобождать стол. – А тебе дам сонного порошка. Совсем немножко. Как раз отдохнешь.

– До тех пор пока я останусь при обеих руках и утром проснусь, поступай, как знаешь, – вздохнул Риарио.

Убрав все со стола, Леонардо отыскал порошок, размешал щепоть в воде и принес ему.

– Залпом. Он горький.

Риарио выпил, поморщился и, повинуясь кивку, вытянулся на столе.

– Боже, я как подумаю, кто тут у тебя лежал…

– Лоренцо лежал, – усмехнулся Леонардо. – После того, как ты с приятелями гонял нас по туннелям под Дуомо. Кстати, в отличие от тебя, не жаловался.

– Бьюсь об заклад, ему было не до жалоб.

– К слову, о жалобах, – Леонардо бегал по мастерской, собирая необходимые материалы: его уже захватывал рабочий раж. – Завтра поедешь на телеге. Хотя бы первый день. Держать поводья будет неловко.

– Эй, – возмутился Риарио, – ты что, нарочно?

– Нет, зачем бы? Но три с лишним дня верхом тебе бы все равно дались с трудом.

– Я здоров, – тут он, как видно, вспомнил финал кружения по мастерской, и немного смутился. – Почти. А так мы будем двигаться, как весенние мухи.

– В письме, которое ты написал, мы затребовали больше времени. Можно не торопиться, – Леонардо перебирал иглы и нити. – Судя по тому, что римской армии здесь еще нет, Сикст не против.

Риарио притих. Леонардо думал, что он уже заснул, но тут граф снова заговорил.

– Я действительно тогда хотел покончить со всем… – он слегка проглатывал слова, и стало ясно, что сон недалеко. – Но потом встретил… друзей.

– Мммм? – сердце у Леонардо заколотилось так, что стало нечем дышать, но он отвернулся и пропустил в голос лишь рассеянный интерес.

– Скажи, Леонардо… Если б ты встретил людей, которые… указали бы тебе путь… с которыми… ты бы мог быть собой… Ты бы присоединился к нам… к ним?

Леонардо сделал вид, что не заметил оговорки. Он вдел нить в изогнутую иглу и повернулся к Риарио, который уже лежал с закрытыми глазами.

– Конечно, – сказал он. – Если встретишь таких, дай мне знать. Я присоединюсь обязательно.

К тому времени, как звезды в ночном небе начали бледнеть, он успел привести в порядок запястья Риарио и наложить более аккуратные швы. Шрамы, разумеется, останутся, и достаточно уродливые. Вероятно, получится добиться улучшения при помощи алоэ и меда, однако небольшого. Потом лекарем выступит время, но следы останутся навсегда. Не только на коже.

Леонардо начал расхаживать по мастерской взад-вперед, словно лев на заднем дворе Палаццо Веккьо. Работа – это хорошо. Когда есть работа – нет ненужных мыслей. Он окинул взглядом тело на столе, бросился к записной книжке и лихорадочно листал ее, пока не наткнулся на список вопросов, который пополнялся куда быстрее, чем появлялись ответы.

\- откуда моча?

\- зачем потение?

\- отчего слезы соленые?

\- что такое  чихание?

\- что такое зевота?

\- зачем нужна дрожь?

\- что вызывает падучую?

\- что такое душа?

\- откуда появляется семя?

  Он вернулся к Риарио и вздрогнул: на момент почудилось, что на столе, как обычно, лежит окостеневший труп. Но прижавшись ухом к твердой груди, он ощутил тепло кожи и услышал мерный уверенный стук. Хотелось большего. Хотелось увидеть, как бьется живое сердце. Как бежит по жилам кровь. Хотелось узнать, как работает весь этот чудесный механизм, когда еще не сломан безвозвратно болезнью, ранами или возрастом. Но пока придется обходиться тем малым, что есть.

Работа – это хорошо.

***

 

Уже рассвело, когда в дверь быстро и тихо постучали. Леонардо приоткрыл ее  и отступил, впуская Зо.

– Утречка, – бодро пожелал друг. – Я посижу у тебя немного? Не поладил, понимаешь ли, с Драгонетти, не хочется встречаться с патрулем.

– Нет проблем, – пожал плечами Леонардо. – Вино вон там в углу.

– Твое гостеприимство не знает границ. А почему в угл… О, – он заметил занятый стол. – Новый труп? То-то, смотрю, ты уж и кровищей обляпался…

Леонардо досадливо хмыкнул и выпустил рубаху. Натекшая из пореза кровь промочила кромку штанов и успела засохнуть, а он как-то не подумал переодеться.

– Почему ты мне не сказал, что тебе нужно тело? Я видел свежую могилу в… – Зо беззаботно прошествовал к намеченному кувшину, но на полпути замер и метнулся обратно. – Постой, это Риарио? Он что, у…

– Нет, – Леонардо едва сдерживал смех, настолько ошарашенным выглядел Зо. – Он спит.

Зо снял с верхней половины лица Риарио сложенный кусок холстины и заглянул в приоткрытые глаза.

– У него глаза двигаются. Он в сознании?

– Я же сказал, спит, – повторил Леонардо. – Просто не очень глубоко.

– Если он просто спит, то чего здесь и в таком виде? И откуда кровь? И… – Зо опустил ткань на место. – Вы чем тут вообще занимались?

– Ну…  Вот конкретно сейчас я работаю.

Не то чтобы у них с Зо было друг от друга очень много секретов, но рассказывать все подробности Леонардо не улыбалось.

– Если мне не изменяет память, а она мне не изменяет, обычно ты копаешься в мертвых телах.

– В мертвых телах все процессы останавливаются. Я уж не говорю о трупном окоченении и разложении. Он все равно спит и ничего не чувствует, а мне надо было чем-то заняться до утра.

Право слово, высказанные вслух, эти аргументы звучали как-то не так. В мыслях все было куда проще. Зо, похоже, тоже так считал, потому что перевел взгляд с разоренной постели на отпечаток зубов на плече Риарио, окруженный налившимся синяком, потянул носом воздух и потер лоб.

– Поправь, если я что-то не так понял. Вы трахнулись, потом ты его усыпил и теперь… хм, работаешь. Где я ошибся?

– Нигде, – признался Леонардо. – Но в твоем исполнении звучит странно.

– Странно? – переспросил Зо. – Странно? Это не в моем исполнении, дружище, это просто действительно…  странно, не буду уж подбирать другие слова.

– Я не понимаю, чего ты так разволновался. Ты ж сам все время порываешься его убить.

– Убить, – поднял палец Зо, – это просто и понятно. Все так делают. А вот то, что делаешь ты, это какое-то извращение.

– Он спит и ничего не чувствует, – за неимением лучших доводов повторил Леонардо.

– Да хоть на этом спасибо, – Зо все-таки добрался до кувшина и глотнул из горла. – Знаешь, хочу в кое-чем тебе признаться. Когда я был молод и глуп, я подумывал о том, чтобы повестись на твои чары.

Леонардо вскинул брови.

– Лестно.

– Ага. Но потом передумал и теперь, вижу, ни капли не прогадал. Ты гениальный художник и непревзойденный изобретатель, но при этом довольно паршивый друг, а уж любовник из тебя, – Зо выразительно указал подбородком на Риарио, – просто _ужасающий_. Напомни мне не напиваться с тобой до беспамятства, а то грешным делом тоже решишь, что я сплю и ничего не чувствую.

– Поскольку ты не мой любовник, то, полагаю, можешь на сей счет не беспокоиться, – фыркнул Леонардо. – Ты лучше вот что послушай. Мы немного поговорили…

– Они еще и говорили, – доверительно сказал Зо кувшину. – Что, друг другу рот занять нечем было?

– Зо, прекрати, я серьезно! – поморщился Леонардо. – Он обронил пару фраз о Лабиринте. Они не собираются меня убивать. Они хотят меня завербовать.

– О как, – Зо разом посерьезнел. – Леонардо да Винчи нужен всем. И что ты намереваешься по этому поводу предпринять?

– Я думаю согласиться.

– Что???

– Нет, ты послушай. А что еще я могу сделать? Информация – сила. Я все разузнаю и придумаю, как подорвать их деятельность изнутри.

– Ты… ты… ты… – Зо, забывшись, взмахнул руками, и узкий фонтан вина выплеснулся из кувшина и громко ударился о пол.

Звук почему-то показался оглушительным, словно удар грома.

– А знаешь что, черт с тобой, – в наступившей тишине проговорил Зо. – Желаешь за своим графом катить в преисподнюю – скатертью дорожка. Я ваши задницы вытаскивать не стану.

Леонардо хотел возразить, убедить, привести хоть какой-то довод, но тут сзади раздался голос.

– Так ты пойдешь со мной, Леонардо? Ты станешь единым с нами?

Леонардо резко обернулся и остолбенел. Риарио сидел на столе с развороченной грудной клеткой, и было видно, как темно-красной влажной глубине пульсирует живое сердце.

– Что это? Как? Я этого не делал!

– Ты же это хотел увидеть? Ну так _открой глаза и узри_.

Мастерская утонула в яркой вспышке, и Леонардо, вскрикнув, схватился за глаза. А когда поднял ноющие веки и огляделся, обнаружил себя в давешнем зале с дверями. Риарио стоял в столбе белого света, льющегося через окошко в потолке – точеный рогатый силуэт, опирающийся на лабрис, точно такой же, каким Карло убил Андреа.

– Ты разгадал мою третью подсказку? – спокойно поинтересовался он.

Леонардо сел на пол. Он не понимал уже ничего. Он сейчас спит, дело ясное. А что было в мастерской?

– Леонардо?

– Н-нет.

– Она все еще вокруг тебя. Всегда вокруг тебя.

Леонардо медленно огляделся. Вспомнил путаные ходы между высокими стеблями иноземных растений. Серые стены с дверями, проступавшие в окружающем телегу тумане.

– Лабиринт, – проговорил он. – Зеркало. Узник. Лабиринт.

– Вероятно, так тебе станет проще.

Леонардо поднял голову. Риарио протягивал ему зеркальце – очень похожее на то, которым во сне забавлялась Ванесса. Или то же самое.

В чистом стекле отразилось его осунувшееся лицо с широко распахнутыми, налитыми кровью, совершенно безумными глазами.

– Это я, – потрясенно прошептал он. – Не зеркало. Я.

Риарио, потянувшись, поднял топор и положил его на плечо. 

Я. Узник. Лабиринт.

Я узник Лабиринта.

Нет.

– Нет! – Леонардо вскочил. – Неправда! Я могу уйти в любой момент!

– Ну так уходи, художник, – Риарио медленно улыбнулся, обнажив острые зубы.

– Я не уйду без тебя. Я уже тебе говорил.

– А я уже тебе говорил, что останусь. Я принадлежу Лабиринту.

– Я не уйду один, – повторил Леонардо.

– Нет, ты уйдешь, – Риарио снял с плеча лабрис. – Один. И быстро. Пока я не догнал.

Леонардо почему-то сразу понял, что, в отличие от беготни по мастерской, здесь поблажек не будет. Он помнил, как во сне черная фигура с рогатым черепом вместо лица раскроила ему грудь таким же топором, как таким же топором ранил его Карло. Это было очень больно.

Алая нить светилась в полумраке и уходила в одну из дверей. На границе, где рассеивался факельный свет, лежало мертвое тело. Перескочив через труп, Леонардо узнал лицо – под его ногами распростерлось тело Папы Римского Сикста IV.

Слыша за собой топот и тяжелое дыхание, Леонардо мчался по длинному коридору, а потом всем телом налетел на дверь и…

И вывалился из коридора, потирая ноющее плечо.

Было темновато и пыльно. Пахло водой, пряностями и скотобойней. На полу перед лестницей чернели потеки крови. На мраморной поверхности арки плясали блики воды. Под аркой, скрестив ноги, сидел наголо обритый мужчина с раной в животе.

Он уже был здесь. В римской купальне.

Леонардо медленно прошел мимо и приблизился к двери. Дверь была приоткрыта, но штора задвинута. Из-за нее доносились голоса.    

– Еще одна случайная жертва?

– О нет. Слишком лично, слишком жестоко. Это сделала Клариче.

– Для Матери Флоренции развлечения… оригинальные. Зачем убивать римского лекаря?

– Это не развлечение и не просто убийство, это пытки. Возможно… он был в сговоре с Карло… Ей нужны были сведения…

Он узнал голос Риарио. Хуже того, он узнал собственный голос.

– Я говорил тебе! Я говорил тебе… говорил тебе… Она бы сделала все ради Флоренции!

Да как же такое возможно? Что происходит?

– Теперь я нахожусь в Риме в отчаянной попытке смыть мои грехи.

Леонардо заглянул за занавеску и увидел себя – грязного, оборванного, с повязкой на бедре. Он стоял у письменного стола и читал, уткнувшись в лист и ничего кругом не замечая. Не замечая того, как сзади приближается Риарио с кинжалом в руке.

Риарио. Это был он. Это с самого начала был он. 

– Бедная Клариче… Попалась в собственные сети…

Он думал, что узник Лабиринта – Риарио, а на самом деле все это время был им сам.

Риарио, коротко замахнувшись, стукнул его рукоятью кинжала по голове, и стало темно.

***

 

– Мы рога Несотворенного, мы просто тени в центре Лабиринта, мы люди, а не боги, мы едины.

Глаза пронзило такой болью, будто в них воткнули две раскаленные кочерги. Голова была готова лопнуть, словно перезрелый гранат, ремни сдавливали грудь, бедро ныло и дергало, но эта боль ощущалась ничем по сравнению с той, что доставала, казалось, до самого мозга.

– Сколько нас в этой комнате? Сколько нас в этой комнате?

Кто-то невидимый раз за разом повторял одни и те же слова – то бормотал их негромкой монотонной скороговоркой, то возвышал голос почти до крика. Леонардо не понимал, где находится и что от него хотят: боль затопила разум, будто вышедшая из берегов река. 

– Мы просто тени в центре Лабиринта, мы люди, а не боги, мы просто тени в центре Лабиринта, мы люди, а не боги, мы едины. Сколько нас в этой комнате?

Леонардо закричал.

***

 

_Открой глаза и узри._

Он открыл глаза и увидел прозрачную темноту. Но одновременно кожей он ощутил солнечный свет и свежий ветер, до слуха донеслось пение птиц и фырканье лошадей. А потом кто-то приподнял его сбоку.

– Черт, граф, помоги.

Он начал заваливаться, но с другой стороны его тоже подхватили.

– Зо? Джироламо? – он принялся шарить руками вслепую, путаясь пальцами в волосах, непослушных кудрявых с одной стороны, прямых и гладких с другой.

– Лео? Ты очнулся? Проклятье, прекрати, ты сейчас мне скальп снимешь!  

– Зо? Это ты? Ты меня не бросил?

– Как же, бросишь тут. Стоит тебя оставить на два дня, как ты сразу влипаешь по самые… по самое не балуйся.

Леонардо, едва перебирая ногами, пошел туда, куда его повели, и с облегчением повалился на сено. Болели глаза и бедро. Поднеся руку к лицу, он нащупал повязку.

– Не снимай пока, художник. Солнечный свет будет тебе очень неприятен.

– Джироламо, – он повернул голову на голос. – Ты все-таки спас меня.

Риарио ничего не ответил, а Зо тронул лошадей, и телега покатила по разбитой лесной дороге.

 

 

**Эпилог**

 

Кардинал Родриго был мертв. Клариче была мертва. Управляющий купальни и лекарь были мертвы. Капитан Драгонетти был мертв. Итальянским городам угрожали турки, Сикст требовал оружие и людей для Крестового похода, а Леонардо сидел на полу и думал, что Зо из навеянного отравой Лабиринта видения, наверное, животики бы от смеха надорвал. Ну, насчет мастерской и цепей. Он провел пальцами по бугристым, грубо заштопанным рубцам и обернул запястья Риарио полосками ткани, чтобы тяжелые кандалы не натирали поврежденную кожу. Риарио, не приходя в себя, сердито всхлипывал и мотал головой, вытряхивая белую пыль из слежавшихся волос.

Река времени поймала Леонардо в случайный водоворот, закрутила, выплюнула и понесла свои воды гладко, как прежде. Ее течение никогда не идет по второму кругу. Она не дает права предотвращать ошибки. Но дает шанс исправить уже совершенные.

Леонардо все еще хотел узнать, что будет дальше.

– Ты упоминал, что смысл Лабиринта в том, чтобы дойти до центра, – проговорил он. – Но ты уже побывал там. Теперь попробуем по-моему. Я считаю, смысл Лабиринта в том, чтобы из него выйти.

Риарио поднял голову и посмотрел на него пустыми, налитыми кровью глазами.

– Ты все-таки спас меня, – сказал ему Леонардо. – А я спасу тебя.

Плывущий взгляд быстро приобретал осмысленность. Риарио дернул руками, натягивая прикрепленные к обручу на поясе цепи, и недоуменно огляделся.

– Ты что, с ума сошел? – спросил он.

– Это твои первые осознанные слова за много часов, – Леонардо встал и отошел к столу.

Риарио, покачиваясь, поднялся на ноги, и, сдерживая раздражение, процедил:

– Освободи. Меня. Немедленно.

– Не могу, – развел руками Леонардо. – Это ради твоей собственной безопасности. И безопасности города.  

Хотелось большего. Хотелось исцелить его тело. Хотелось исцелить его разум. Хотелось перечеркнуть все плохое, что было, и написать заново. Однако река времени текла дальше, а значит, пока придется обходиться тем малым, что есть. Исправить хоть что-то.

– Но я работаю над противоядием, Джироламо. Я тебя вылечу.

 

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
